Simplesmente, amo você
by Maria Evans Beckett
Summary: Outra historia de amor e humor com muitos "EU NÃO AMO O POTTER!"
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: A chegada a Hogwarts**

Na Casa de Lilian

Lilian estava sentada na cadeira que havia perto da janela de seu quarto. Olhava o dia amanhecer. Na escrivaninha havia rolos e mais rolos de pergaminhos, era a única coisa que estava fora do lugar. Os olhos da menina ruiva caíram sobre as cartas dos amigos de Hogwarts, ela deu um leve sorriso. Junto com as cartas havia algumas fotos. Uma foto de Mila revelava que ela estava em Paris com os pais, os longos e loiros cabelos da menina voavam por causa da altura em que estava. Outra foto tinha Frank e Alice sorrindo mostrando as alianças, sim Alice e Frank finalmente tinham ficado noivos.

E tinha uma foto também dos marotos.

Um menino de cabelos negros e olhos azuis dava um tapa na cabeça de um garoto gordinho e feio, Pedro fazia cara de bravo, enquanto Sirius sorria descaradamente. Um menino de cabelos castanhos olhava a cena e revirava os olhos, mas quando olhava para frente sorria e mandava um tchau envergonhado, Remo era o maroto mais calmo que havia, porém ainda assim era um maroto. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Lilian foi um par de olhos castanhos esverdeados.

Tiago com seus cabelos negros e extremamente bagunçados e seus óculos redondos sorria para Lilian e não desviava o olhar para a cena que ocorria no seu lado. Era como se mesmo através da foto ele conseguisse alcançar o brilho dos olhos esmeraldas de Lily.

Quando a foto chegou a primeira intenção de Lilian foi recortar a parte de Tiago, não queria ter uma foto dele. Mas aos poucos aquele olhar foi deixando-a calma e ela não teve coragem de parar de olhar.

- Lilian querida, acho melhor ir se arrumar. – falou uma voz do lado de fora do quarto da menina

- Já estou indo mãe. – disse Lily recolhendo os pergaminhos e as fotos para guardá-los novamente numa caixa de veludo preto e colocá-la no malão.

A menina tomou o seu demorado banho de todas as manhãs, se arrumou ainda com as roupas de trouxa e desceu para tomar o café com os pais e com a irmã.

- Bom dia princesa. – disse o Senhor Evans ao ver a filha chegar.

- Bom dia pai. – falou Lily beijando o pai e se sentando ao seu lado

- Ansiosa para o último ano meu amor? – perguntou a Senhora Evans

- Um pouco mamãe, um pouco. – respondeu Lily sorrindo – Bom dia Petúnia

Lily era ,além de mais bonita, mais doce que sua irmã. Petúnia não respondeu, apenas olhou Lilian com frieza. A ruiva, porém respirou fundo e voltou a atenção para os pais, não queria que eles percebessem o quanto Petúnia a odiava. Afinal de contas ela era sua irmã.

- Está certa no que você vai querer ser minha filha? Ser uma aurora pelo o que eu entendi é muito arriscado. – falou o senhor Evans

- E ainda por cima tem Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. – murmurou a senhora Evans olhando preocupada para a filha

- Não se preocupem, sei dos riscos, mas não me importo. – disse Lily sorrindo

- Mas você ainda não sabe executar o Patrono, contra aqueles...

- SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA PARAREM DE FALAR COM ESSA ABERRAÇÃO COMO SE ELA FOSSE UM GÊNIO? – gritou Petúnia se levantando

- Petúnia Evans volte aqui! – chamou o pai das meninas

- Em breve será Petúnia Duesley não se preocupe. – disse a menina fechando a porta com raiva

- Não ligue papai. E eu vou aprender executar um Patrono mais cedo ou mais tarde. – tranqüilizou-os Lily – Enquanto isso, escudos são bem úteis.

Era incrível como o sorriso daquela menina tinha um poder calmante sobre todos...

Na casa dos Potter's

Tiago estava parado mexendo no prato de suculentas panquecas com o olhar perdido. Ele parecia perceber que ao seu lado duas criaturas pareciam querer acabar com a comida do mundo. Sirius e Pedro não paravam de comer, enquanto Sara e James (pais de Tiago), conversavam sobre alguma matéria do Profeta Diário. Remo comia tentando não olhar para os amigos que não paravam de mastigar um só minuto.

- Será que dá pra vocês dois pararem com isso? A comida não vai fugir! – brigou Remo já enjoado

- Eu to com fome! – falaram os dois juntos

- Sirius querido, coma mais devagar e Pedro você sempre está com fome, mas não quer passar mal e não poder comer mais não é? – falou Sara docemente

- Sim mamãe. – disse Sirius diminuindo a velocidade

- Sim senhora Potter. – concordou Pedro já que só de imaginar em ficar sem comer lhe deixava em pânico

- Obrigado Sara. – murmurou Remo voltando a comer

Went, o elfo doméstico muito bem arrumado, entrara trazendo mais comida e olhou para o prato intocado de Tiago

- A comida está ruim meu senhor? – perguntou o elfo

- Hã? Ah não Went está ótima, eu é que estou sem fome. – respondeu Tiago

- O que está acontecendo Pontas? – perguntou Remo olhando para o amigo

-Está pensando na ruivinha. – disse Sirius rindo

- Quero saber quando vamos conhecer a tal menina que fez meu filho ficar assim. – comentou Sara

- Do jeito que ela ama o seu filho, vocês se conhecerão quando a prenderem por matar o Tiago. – implicou Rabicho

- AH CALA A BOCA RABICHO! – falaram os três juntos

- Não liga não filho, sua mãe também me odiava. – disse James

- Isso porque você era um egoísta, grosseiro, prepotente, exibido, GALINHA. – explicou Sara

- MERLIN! Parece até que ouvi a Lily falar agora! Como dizem os trouxas Bate na madeira Remo. – disse Sirius batendo mais de sete vezes na cabeça de Rabicho. – Desculpe esqueci que você tem cara de pau, mas não é madeira mesmo, só uma forma de falar

- Esqueceram o EU TE ODEIO POTTER. – comentou Tiago rindo da cara de Rabicho

- Ela também fala isso? Sua mãe dizia que me odiava até o nosso sexto ano. – disse James

- A Lily parou de dizer que odiava ele depois do... – mas Sirius não completou a frase, apenas ficou olhando para Tiago

- A Lilian é uma menina doce, e percebeu que não vale a pena ficar odiando tanto uma pessoa. – completou Remo

- Olha a hora meninos. Já, já Frank e Alice estarão aqui. – disse Sara

A correria era total, malões voavam de um lado, gaiolas com as corujas de Remo, Tiago e Sirius de outro.

- EU DISSE PRA VOCÊS NÃO DEIXAREM AS COISAS PRA CIMA DA HORA. – gritou Sara irritada

Afinal já era a décima vez que Tiago ou Sirius subiam correndo de volta ao quarto para pegar alguma coisa que tinham esquecido.

- Pronto, acho que podemos ir. – disse Tiago de cabeça baixa

Ele não se atreveria a olhar aquela ruiva quando estava com raiva. Alice e Frank já estavam parados no hall de entrada da mansão cumprimentando Remo e Pedro.

- Cumprimentos no carro. – falou James empurrando Tiago que ia falar com o casal

....

Lilian havia encontrado Mila no caminho e quando chegaram à estação começaram a procurar os amigos marotos. Os pais de Tiago não puderam ficar lá esperando eles embarcarem.

A primeira coisa que Lilian encontrou foi os olhos de Tiago e seu sorriso torto. Ela respirou pesadamente esperando uma daquelas crises dele, mas isso não aconteceu. O maroto apenas encarou-a.

- Evans. – ele disse calmamente

- Oi Potter. – Lily respondeu um pouco abalada

-

- Que saudades! – falou ela para Alice

- Até quando vocês vão de comportar assim? – perguntou Mila indo abraçar Tiago

- Acho melhor irmos logo para o trem senão não acharemos um vagão para nós. – disse Remo enquanto abraçava Mila.

- Mais um ano de marotices nos aguarda. – falou Sirius enquanto entrava numa cabine vazia.

Quando cada um já estava instalado na cabine começaram a conversar animadamente.

Até que a porta da cabine se abriu.

- Evans, Lupin, reunião dos monitores agora. – falou um menino branco como uma vela de cabelos pretos oleosos.

- Obrigada Snape. – disse Lily seriamente

Ele olhou para Lilian e depois sem esperar a resposta saiu.

- Acho melhor irmos Remo. – disse Lily olhando para o local em que o sonserino estava

- Daqui a pouco nós voltamos. Se o carrinho de doces passar não esqueçam da gente. – falou Remo saindo com Lilian

- Fica tranqüilo Aluado. – disse Sirius

- Sou só eu ou mais alguém percebeu o olhar do Snape para a Lilian? – perguntou Alice

- Não toca nesse assunto Lice. – pediu Frank vendo Tiago ficar vermelho de raiva

- Eu acho bom o Ranhoso tomar cuidado. – falou Sirius rindo

- Não tem nada melhor pra fazer não Sirius? – perguntou Mila e enquanto via Tiago ficar quieto com o olhar perdido.

- Ainda não. Sabe como é no trem não dá para ficar com muitas garotas sem elas perceberem .- respondeu Sirius fazendo cara de pena

- Como tem gente que ainda cai na sua ladainha? – perguntou a menina

- As que não caíram são justamente as que meus amigos querem namorar, ou já está namorando. – disse Sirius rindo

- Tiago? Está tudo bem? – perguntou Frank

- Aconteceu alguma coisa nesse verão. – murmurou Tiago

- O que aconteceu nesse verão? – perguntou Sirius

- Não sei, mas vou descobrir. – respondeu Tiago

Sirius iria rebater, mas a bruxa do carrinho de lanches parou ali naquele instante.

- Doces queridos? – perguntou ela

Então todas as atenções se voltaram aos doces. Meia hora depois Lilian e Remo estavam de volta, famintos. Depois de satisfeitos todos voltaram a conversar.

- Temos uma má noticia pra dar. – falou Remo

- Na verdade uma péssima noticia. – corrigiu Lily

- O que foi? – perguntaram todos

- Vai ter um clube de duelos na escola. – respondeu Lily

- SÉRIO? – gritaram Tiago e Sirius juntos comemorando

- Eu falei que eles iam ficar assim. – comentou Remo

- Meninos! Meninos! – chamava Mila

- MAROTOS! – gritou Lily

E os dois pararam

- Melhor assim. A Mila quer falar. – disse Lily

- Temos que nos trocar. Será que os mocinhos podem se retirar? – pediu ela educadamente

- Não há nada na Alice que o Frankizinho não tenha visto. – implicou Sirius

- Mas há na minha ruivinha, pode saindo senhor Longbotton. – mandou Tiago

- Sua ruivinha? Quando fui sua Potter? – perguntou Lily

- Desde quando você nasceu meu amor. – respondeu Tiago dando um beijo na bochecha da menina e saindo correndo

- Ah o Potter me dá nos nervos. – reclamou a ruiva fechando a porta da cabine

- Ele te dá nos nervos ou os teus nervos não agüentam com ele? – perguntou Alice rindo

- Até você Alice? – disse Lily incrédula

- Vamos lá ruivinha, quando você vai dizer que Realmente AMA o Potter? – provocou Alice

- EU NÃO AMO O POTTER. – gritou Lily

- E por que está tão irritada? – perguntou Mila

- Você nem gritou com ele. – disse Alice

- Não tenho que ficar gritando com o Potter só para vocês perceberem que eu não gosto dele. – rebateu Lily

- Antes era EU ODEIO O POTTER. E agora é EU NÃO AMO O POTTER. – falou Mila

- Dá no mesmo! – disse Lily

- Não mesmo. Quem odeia, odeia. Quem não ama pode passar a amar. – disse Alice rindo

- Não vou discutir com vocês. – Lily deu-se por vencida

Quando a menina foi guardar as roupas no malão a caixa de madeira que havia guardado as cartas havia caído e aberta.

- Foto do POTTER. – zombou Alice

- Uma carta do... Não! Você ainda recebe cartas do Amos? – perguntou Mila

- O que? – falou Alice pegando o pergaminho da mão de Mila

- Ele disse que queria conversar... e...

- E você disse que não! – disseram as duas

- Não. Eu disse que poderíamos conversar em Hogwarts. Gente ele está triste por causa da morte dos pais, Voldemort os matou vocês se lembram. – falou Lily

- Mas você também tem que se lembrar do que aquele idiota fez. – relembrou Mila

- Ficou no passado tá? – disse Lily fechando a cara

- Aquele traste faz o que faz e fica no passado. Enquanto um erro do Tiago jogou ele no inferno a vida toda! – protestou Alice

- Alice! – advertiu Mila

- Não! O Tiago errou, mas quis reparar o erro, alias quer reparar o erro. Enquanto o Amos Diggory nem desculpas pediu! – disse Alice

- Eu decido quem perdoar ou não. – falou Lily rancorosa

Elas ficaram em silêncio um minuto se encarando até que os marotos voltaram.

- Vocês viram como ficou a cara daquele terceiranista da Sonserina. – falou Sirius rindo

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa aqui? – perguntou Remo

- Não. – responderam as três

- Tudo bem! – disse ele se sentando ao lado de Mila.

- Alguém ia cometer um assassinato e nós atrapalhamos? – perguntou Tiago

- De jeito nenhum. –disse Alice

- Aprontaram o que no corredor? – perguntou Mila

- E quem disse que aprontamos? – rebateu Sirius

- "Vocês viram como ficou a cara daquele terceiranista da Sonserina?" – repetiu Alice

- Não vimos, mas queríamos saber. – disse Mila

- Um garoto a mando do Malfoy tentou azarar o Pontas. Só que ele foi mais rápido e bem... Não vale a pena dizer como ele voltou para a cabine. – falou Sirius rindo

Eles passaram a viagem toda falando de como seria se Tiago tivesse usado outro feitiço. Lilian estava quieta, não tinha ralhado com ninguém nem gritado. Apenas olhava para a janela. Quando chegaram a Hogwarts viram o guarda caças conduzindo os primeiranistas. Pegaram a carruagem e partiram em direção ao castelo.

Depois da seleção Dumbledore se levantou para falar...

- Bem vindos alunos novos, bem-vindos de voltar alunos antigos. Mais um ano se inicia e com ele novas oportunidades surgem. Para muitos, novas brincadeiras, novas amizades, novos amores, novos conhecimentos, voas marotices. Espero que se dediquem ao máximo aos estudos e tentem obedecer as regras. E podem atacar! – disse o diretor que vestia uma reluzente capa violeta.

- Lilian! – todos se viraram para ver quem estava chamando a menina

Amos Diggory, apanhador do time da Lufa-Lufa estava chegando na mesa da Grifinória

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Tiago se levantando bruscamente da mesa

- Acho que falei Lilian e não Potter. – respondeu Amos encarando Tiago

- Eu tenho certeza que perguntei o que você está fazendo aqui e não o que você falou. – retrucou Tiago

- Aí depois dessa eu ia dormir. – murmurou um primeiranista

- Não falei com você tampinha. – ameaçou Amos

- Acho bom você abaixar o tom de voz. – avisou Sirius se levantando

- Lilian eu preciso falar com você. – disse Amos novamente

- Eu já disse....

- Sim Potter todos nós já ouvimos. Agora eu acho melhor vocês pararem com essa criancice antes que vocês consigam bater um recorde e faça a Grifinória perder pontos em menos de 3 horas no castelo. Diggory não vou falar com você agora pelo simples fato de que eu estou ocupada. Alias estava ocupada, com essa brincadeira toda perdi a fome. Boa noite. – disse Lily se levantando da mesa e saindo do Salão

Amos ao ver a cena se retirou também, não queria estressar Lilian naquele momento, não estava em condições para isso. Todos terminaram de comer e foram diretamente para seus dormitórios.

No dormitório dos meninos...

- Como é que ela se atreve a falar que não queria falar com ele NAQUELE MOMENTO? – perguntou Tiago andando de um lado para o outro impaciente

-Pontas se acalme está bem? - Pediu Sirius já irritado

- Me acalmar? A Lilian ... ela... depois de tudo ela ainda...

- A Mila me falou que ele só quer desabafar, os pais dele foram assassinados Pontas. Os seus pais viram a cena. – disse Remo

- ELE NÃO QUERIA SÓ CONVERSAR. – gritou Tiago

- Ou você vai dormir agora ou eu te apago. – ameaçou Sirius

Tiago tentava não matar Diggory, enquanto Lilian evitava falar com os dois. Sirius tinha acabado de sair do seu encontro com uma Corvinal quando esbarrou numa menina com longos cabelos negros e os olhos mel. Era linda, porém emanava uma frieza de seu olhar incontestável.

- Desculpe. – pediu ele

- Não se preocupe. – falou uma voz lindíssima, mas tão fria e calma quanto o seu olhar.

Sirius começou a querer ajudar a menina a catar os livros, mas esta apenas fez um aceno com a varinha e os livros voltaram para os seus braços. Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra ela se virou e começou a andar em direção as masmorras.

- Quem é essa menina? – perguntou ele para si mesmo e saiu andando em direção a torre da Grifinória

**Fim do capitulo 1**

_**Espero que todos gostem da fic só lembrando que eu não a escrevi estou apenas postando para uma amiga.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: O Pacto**

Era noite, muito escura. Um grupo de pessoas com vestes negras se encontrava na elegante sala, todos olhando para um homem sentado numa cadeira perto da lareira. Não era feio, muito pelo contrário, era realmente bonito. Mas seus olhos reluziam tanta maldade que ele ficava simplesmente aterrorizador. Todos estavam em silêncio, esperando apenas o homem falar.

- Sua irmã já foi para Hogwarts, Rodolfo? – perguntou o homem olhando para um bruxo que estava mais próximo.

- Sim, Milorde. Já faz, duas semanas. – respondeu Rodolfo Lestrange fazendo uma grande reverência.

- E suponho que Severo esteja ciente do que espero dele. – disse Voldemort com a voz fria

- Ele está, Milorde. Irá proteger e ajudar minha irmã até que ela conclua os estudos e possa cumprir o que combinamos. – explicou Rodolfo dando um singelo sorriso.

- Muito bom. No entanto espero que ela não desconfie de nada. Não seria muito bom para os nossos planos ter uma jovem ansiosa ou com medo. – falou Voldemort

- Ela não saberá ainda. Apenas na hora em que o senhor decidir contar. – assegurou-lhe Rodolfo.

- Senhor? Acha mesmo que a menina não sofrerá nenhuma influência de Dumbledore? – perguntou Bellatriz

- Acha mesmo que sua cunhada seja tão fraca ao ponto de ser influenciada por aquele velho? – retrucou o bruxo olhando-a profundamente

- Não senhor. Minha cunhada é uma sangue puro e não lutaria por sangues-ruins. – respondeu Bellatriz com firmeza

- Então não há com que se preocupar. – disse Voldemort se levantando e saindo.

No dia seguinte em Hogwarts...

Era uma manhã de sábado, embora o ano letivo tivesse começado a duas semanas já estavam cheios de deveres. Lilian, Alice e Mila estavam sentadas no sofá do salão comunal quando ouviram um estampido alto.

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ. – gritava Sirius enquanto Tiago descia as escadas rindo

Sirius vinha logo em seguida encharcado seguido por Remo e Frank que desciam as escadas calmamente. Pedro passou direto por elas em direção a cozinha.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Lilian segurando o riso ao ver Sirius com os seus cabelos longos e negros completamente molhados.

- ESSE VEADO ME ACORDOU ASSIM! – respondeu Sirius berrando enquanto tentava correr atrás de Tiago que agora estava no chão rindo

- Mas geralmente ele te acorda assim Sirius, não sei pra que tanto drama. – falou Remo depois de ter cumprimentado as meninas

- ELE ME ACORDOU DE CABEÇA PRA BAIXO E AINDA POR CIMA ME AFOGOU COM O AGUAMENTE! SAI DA FRENTE QUE EU VOU MATAR ELE. – falou Sirius irritado

- Não vai matar ninguém aqui senhor Black. – disse Lily autoritária enquanto se colocava na frente de Tiago

- Está me defendendo ruivinha? – perguntou Tiago sorrindo

- Não Potter, só não acho que seu corpo ficaria bonito estirado no meio da sala comunal. – respondeu a ruiva sem olhar para ele

- Também acho que seria um desperdício. Já pensou o que seria do mundo se meu corpinho não pudesse fazer as maravilhas que ele faz? – disse Tiago

Frank que já namorava Alice a três anos estava sentado com a namorada e nem ligava mais para aquela cena. Remo começara a conversar com Mila sobre as propriedades da Pedra da Lua e nem prestava mais atenção nos três.

- Sou monitora-chefe Sirius, não me faça tirar ponto da Grifinória por causa das suas criancices. – advertiu Lilian

- Posso me vingar dele longe dos seus lindos olhos verdes então? – quis saber Sirius lançando um olhar mortal a Tiago

- Longe de mim e contando que nenhum aluno veja. Pode. – permitiu Lily

- COMO? LILY VOCÊ VAI DEIXAR ELE ME MATAR? – perguntou Tiago assustado

- Se é tão bom quanto diz você não vai ter medo. – respondeu a ruiva em troca

- E quem disse que eu tenho medo? – retrucou Tiago com raiva

- Essa sua cara aterrorizada. – implicou Sirius

- Olha só Almofadinhas... – começou Tiago, mas Lily o interrompeu

- AH CHEGA! Vocês dois vamos logo tomar café. Não sei pra que ficar discutindo esse tempo todo só por causa disso, é só aparecer alguém que vocês queiram azarar e todos ficam feliz e não querem mais se azarar. Frank e Alice, hoje é sábado arrumem um lugar para fazerem isso sem que o resto da Grifinória veja. Mila, Remo está certo, a segunda propriedade da Pedra da Lua não é o envenenamento, o envenenamento é a quarta propriedade. – falou Lily de uma só vez

O silencio se instalou e depois de um tempo todos começaram a rir. Após de se recomporem todos foram tomar café. Os alunos estavam conversando animados enquanto comiam o delicioso banquete da manhã. Como o de costume algumas garotas cercavam Sirius e Tiago. Sirius como o de costume deu atenção a todas, porém Tiago se afastou fazendo as meninas se contentarem apenas com um sorriso.

- Não vai avançar nelas Potter? – perguntou Lilian enquanto bebia um pouco de suco de abóbora

- O Sirius faz isso por mim. – respondeu Tiago simplesmente

- Com todo prazer. - disse o maroto enquanto as meninas saiam felizes e saltitantes.

- Você nunca vai mudar? – perguntou Alice rindo.

- Graças a Merlin, não. – respondeu Sirius

- Você não tem jeito mesmo. – murmurou Lilian

- Desde que você me conheceu eu sou assim. não sou que nem uns e outros que mudaram porque se deixaram amarrar. – disse Sirius olhando para Tiago que estava distraído mexendo na torrada.

Todos olharam em silêncio para Tiago, que só percebeu que estava sendo observado quando levantou os olhos para observar Lily.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele distraído

- Você está estranho, desde que voltamos para cá. – respondeu Mila

- É impressão de vocês. Eu azarei o Ranhoso no mínimo três vezes desde que voltamos, sem levar em conta o Malfoy e a trupe circense dele. Já perturbei o Filch umas sete vezes no mínimo, mas juro que a bomba de bosta da sala da McGonagall não foi eu. Embora eu tenha tido plena consciência de que isso seria realmente hilário. – falou ele

- Não estamos falando disso. – disse Lilian

- Então estão falando do que ruiva? – retrucou Tiago

- Que você não dá em cima dela a umas duas horas e é claro ainda não se agarrou com ninguém por aí. – quem respondeu foi Remo

- Duas semanas, Pontas. Duas semanas. E você ainda não ficou com ninguém. – disse Sirius

- E daí? – falou ele dando de ombros sem olhar para Lily

A menina olhou para Tiago por um tempo e abaixou a cabeça.

- É um veado mesmo. – disse Sirius virando os olhos

- Eu ainda não entendi porque esse negócio de Pontas, Almofadinhas, Aluado, Rabicho. – falou Mila

Lilian olhou para Remo que tinha ficado pálido de repente. Todos na mesa pararam.

- Você ainda tenta entender os marotos Mila? Eu já desisti há anos. – brincou Lily

Os marotos riram sem graça e Remo olhou para Lilian respirando aliviado.

- Vamos logo monitores chefes. Ou querem mesmo que nos atrasemos para a aula da nossa querida professora McGonagall? – implicou Sirius

- Quem ouve o senhor falar desse jeito senhor Black, até pensa que gosta da minha aula. – falou Minerva chegando perto deles

- Ouviu a minha declaração de amor Mini? Agora fiquei encabulado. – brincou Sirius fingindo estar com vergonha

- Não estamos em tempo de brincadeiras senhor Black. Tenho um recado para vocês, o professor Dumbledore quer ver vocês depois das aulas. – falou a professora

- Mas e o jantar? – perguntou Pedro segurando a barriga

- Poderão comer depois. Não acho que a reunião vá demorar muito. – respondeu Minerva laçando-lhe um olhar severo

- Pode deixar professora, estaremos lá. – disse Remo

- Assim espero senhor Lupin, agora podem ir andando que já chego na sala. – falou Minerva saindo de perto deles.

- O que vocês acham que ele quer conosco? – perguntou Sirius olhando para Tiago

- Boa coisa não deve ser. – respondeu o maroto olhando seriamente para Sirius

- Vamos logo. – chamou Lily

A aula de transfiguração passou rapidamente na opinião de Tiago e Sirius, já que Animagia era um assunto mais do que esgotado para eles. Para a infelicidade deles a aula era compartilhada com a Sonserina.

- Senhor Snape, se não quer prestar atenção na minha aula pode se retirar. – ralhou McGonagall quando viu que Snape conversava com uma sonserina.

A menina olhou secamente para Snape e virou o rosto. Era muito bonita, pele muito clara, cabelos negros e olhos mel, isso dava um contraste assustador. Porém mesmo com toda essa beleza a menina tinha um ar frio, distante, superior aos outros e se mostrava irritada com Snape por algum motivo. O sonserino, porém não pareceu se importar com o que Minerva tinha falado. Apenas lançou um olhar enojado a menina e voltou a fazer o seu dever.

- Professora. Que bicho o Ranhoso, ou melhor, o senhor Snape poderia se tornar? Visto que ele próprio é uma anomalia da natureza?. – implicou Sirius

- Sem provocações na minha aula senhor Black. – mandou McGonagall antes que Snape pudesse responder

- Não vou ficar quieto! – falou Snape se levantando

- Ou fica quieto ou detenção! – ameaçou a professora de Transfiguração.

Snape se sentou, a menina misteriosa ao seu lado olhou secamente para ele. Quando o sinal da aula bateu os marotos, as meninas e os dois sonserinos foram os últimos a saírem. Tiago e Sirius estavam discutindo quando Snape passou com a garota.

- Você é um convencido! – falou Tiago revirando os olhos

- Por quê? O que eu posso fazer se as garotas me adoram? – perguntou Sirius no tom mais convencido que ele conseguia fazer

- Cachorro. – falou Lily rindo

- Amado pelo menos. E você Pontas está se importando demais com a minha "vida de amores", portanto vou te arrumar um encontro, quem sabe assim você não fique melhor. – disse Sirius

- Não quero encontro nenhum. – avisou Tiago ficando sério

- Está fazendo voto de castidade? – perguntou Rabicho

Tiago deu um tapa na cabeça do maroto e olhou para Lilian. Foi quando Snape passou por eles carregando uma menina pelo braço bruscamente.

- Já falei para me soltar Snape. – falou ela surpreendendo todos com a voz calma e fria.

Os marotos fizeram menção de se mexer até que Snape falou.

- Precisamos esclarecer umas coisas, Lestrange. – avisou ele

Sirius segurou o braço de Tiago e de Remo quando ouviu o sobrenome da menina. Ela por sua vez olhou para Snape, seus olhos mel fizeram o garoto gelar por um momento.

- Não vou repetir Severo. – disse ela

Snape a soltou e ela saiu andando calmamente com ele em seu encalço.

- Ela ficara bem sozinha. – disse Sirius olhando amargamente

Tanta frieza tinha que vir de uma família que se não era pior que a dele se igualava.

- Lestrange? Eu pensei que Rodolfo era filho único. – falou Lily

- Não, ele tem uma irmã. Mas ela estudava em outra escola, escondida de todos. É uma jóia para a família, a tratam como se fosse um diamante valioso. Deve ser por causa do seu jeito meigo de ser. Não sei por que veio para Hogwarts esse ano. – disse Sirius ainda observando os cabelos negros da menina sumirem pelo corredor

- Isso não importa no momento, temos que ir. – falou Mila puxando todos para a aula de Herbologia.

A aula na estufa quente demorou um pouco para passar. Depois tiveram uma aula dupla de Poções. Quando seguiram para o almoço Tiago segurou Lilian pelo braço.

- Vai me ignorar até quando? – perguntou o menino

- Te ignoro a vida toda, porque só agora isso importa? – retrucou Lily

-Por que... – ele começou a falar, mas não conseguiu terminar

- O que aconteceu no ano passado ficou no passado Potter. Fico grata pelo o que fez. – respondeu Lily

- Não quero sua gratidão Lilian. – disse Tiago sério

- Sinto muito é a única coisa que terá. – falou Lily se retirando em direção ao grande Salão.

- Quando é que você vai desistir? – perguntou Rabicho

- CALA A BOCA SEU RATO IDIOTA. – mandou Sirius

- É melhor irmos Pontas. – disse Remo empurrando o maroto, mas ele não se mexeu

- Vai perder o almoço? – perguntou Pedro ao ver que Tiago saia em direção ao pátio.

- Vou fazer o que eu devia ter feito a muito tempo. – respondeu Tiago

- O que? Assumir que é um veado? – implicou Sirius tentando alcançá-lo

- Não Almofadinhas. Vou seguir minha vida. Se Lilian Evans não me quer, tem muitas que querem. – disse Tiago indo até uma loira da Lufa-Lufa

Sirius parou e deixou o amigo seguir sozinho, depois que o viu sair abraçado com a menina se voltou para os amigos.

- Eu aposto que dura dois dias, depois ele volta a perturbar a ruiva. – falou Pedro

- Quatro dias, ele parece estar decidido. – disse Frank

- Uma semana e vamos ouvir os gritos de é EVANS, POTTER novamente. – apostou Remo

- E você Almofadinhas? – perguntou Pedro

- Isso não vai demorar tanto. – respondeu ele

Os marotos e Frank foram almoçar, Lilian apenas olhou estranhando estar faltando um. Mas para não dar o braço a torcer pelo o que o Potter estaria fazendo ela continuou comendo tranquilamente, porém seus pensamentos estavam uma bagunça.

[violet][b](NA: Negrito Lily "normal", itálico Lily do contra sublinhado Lily a favor) [/violet]

[b]Por que ele não está aqui? [/b]

[i] E o que te importa? É O POTTER! [/i]

[u] Ela está preocupada com ele! [/u]

[b] E se ele aprontar? E se perder pontos para a Grifinória? [/b]

[i] Você mata ele é simples! [/i]

[u] Pra sentir falta depois? [/u]

[b] Não vou sentir falta [/b]

[i] infelizmente é fato... [/i]

[u] Você vai sentir. [/u]

[i] Tudo bem sem assassinato então! [/i]

- Lily! – chamou Amos

- Ah oi Diggory. – disse Lily

[u] Está aí um que vale a pena matar [/u]

[b] EU NÃO SOU ASSIM![/b]

- Podemos conversar? – perguntou ele

- Claro. – respondeu a menina séria

Amos estendeu a mão para acompanhar Lily, mas esta passou na sua frente ignorando o ato. Eles começaram a caminhar pelos jardins.

- Eu fui um idiota. – falou o garoto

- Aí é que você se engana. Você É um idiota. – corrigiu Lily fixando bem o tempo em que o verbo foi usado

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas e te agradecer. – disse Amos

- Desculpas aceitas. E me agradecer? Por eu não ter te denunciado como todos os meus amigos mandaram eu fazer? Não precisa, não fiz isso por você. – falou Lily secamente

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim...

- Amos, topei conversar com você por causa dos seus pais. Eram pessoas maravilhosas e que não mereciam ter morrido. Pensei que você estivesse sofrendo, mas isso não importa mais. Se você veio aqui só para deixar claro que se arrepende e que me agradece por eu nunca ter contado a ninguém já vou indo. – disse Lily rispidamente

Quando a menina se virou viu uma cena que seus olhos já tinham se desacostumado de ver. Tiago estava numa árvore beijando vorazmente uma garota loira, ou pelo menos era o que parecia já que não dava para ver muito bem o rosto a menina, que havia sumido entre os braços fortes de Tiago. Amos soltou uma gargalhada quando viu a cena e principalmente a cara da ruiva. Tiago se soltou da menina e a primeira coisa que viu foi o par de esmeraldas de Lilian. Todos pensaram que a menina ia começar a gritar, mas ela simplesmente o olhou com desprezo e começou a seguir o seu caminho. Num impulso maior do que os planos dele e saiu correndo atrás da ruiva, deixando de lado os gritos da menina loira e os gritos de sua própria cabeça. Ele precisava falar com Lily.

- Lilian! – chamava Tiago correndo

- Você não me deve explicações Potter. – disse Lily não parando de correr

- Pelo menos pára de correr. – pediu Tiago segurando-a pelo braço

Lilian o encarou seriamente

- Você e o Amos estavam conversando... – começou Tiago

- Não queria te atrapalhar, de novo. – disse Lily amargurada

- Você não me atrapalha, só me deixa maluco, mas não me atrapalha. – falou Tiago

- Eu e o Amos estávamos só conversando. – explicou Lily

- Eu não sei como você consegue, depois de tudo... – disse Tiago, mas foi interrompido

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – falou Lily

- Mas... Está bem. Acho que você deveria falar sobre isso com alguém, mas já que não quer. Só toma cuidado com ele, posso não estar perto da próxima vez. – pediu Tiago

- Não haverá próxima vez. – falou Lily com firmeza

Tiago apenas abaixou a cabeça e se virou em direção ao Salão Principal

- Aonde você está indo? – perguntou Lily

- Para ...

- TEMOS AULA. – exclamaram os dois saindo correndo para a aula de feitiços.

Quando chegaram toda a turma já estava presente E praticando o exercício que o professor passara.

- Senhor Potter, senhorita Evans... Detenção. – falou o professor quando viu os dois entrar

- Mas... – começou Lily a se explicar, mas Tiago a interrompeu

- A culpa não foi dela! Foi minha. – defendeu-a Tiago que havia percebido o desespero de Lilian.

A menina NUNCA havia ficado em detenção, ao contrário dele mesmo.

- Muito galante senhor Potter, mas os DOIS cumprirão detenção comigo amanhã a noite. – falou o professor

Lily se sentou emburrada e se negou falar com o Tiago o resto do dia. A noite ela foi dormir deixando todos no Salão Comunal.

- Acho que ela está com raiva. – disse Pedro

- Claro que não, só levemente irritada. – zombou Sirius

- Pela primeira vez na minha vida não quero estar num lugar sozinho com a Lily. – comentou Tiago sorrindo fracamente

- Está com medo de perder o pescoço Pontas? – perguntou Remo

- O pescoço seria a parte menos preocupante na minha opinião. – disse Sirius rindo

- Amanhã a essa hora eu estarei em picadinhos. – murmurou Tiago suspirando fundo

- Foi bom te conhecer. – brincou Remo

- A Lily não é uma canibal. – Mila defendeu a amiga

- Canibal não, mas é o suficientemente esquentada e CDF para querer me matar por causa da detenção. – disse Tiago

- A culpa não foi sua. – disse Mila

- Esqueceu que para a pimentinha tudo é culpa do Pontas? – perguntou Sirius

- Merlin ter morrido... – falou Remo

- A Sonserina até hoje existir... – Brincou Frank

- O gosto excêntrico de Dumbledore – finalizou Sirius rindo de se acabar

- Esquece o que eu disse Tiago. Concordando com o Remo, foi bom te conhecer. – disse Mila beijando o menino na testa e saindo de perto rindo.

**Fim do capitulo 2**

**Gente obrigada pelas reviews a babi pediu pra dar um OBRIGADÃO pra todos os leitores espero que aproveitem o cap.**

**BJS**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: Detenção.**

Naquela mesma noite, nas masmorras...

- Já está ficando chato essa sua mania de ser minha sombra. – disse Agatha sentada num sofá perto da lareira de mármore negro sem olhar para trás

Snape estava parado observando a menina atentamente.

- Não sou sua sombra e sabe muito bem disso. – falou Snape

- Tem razão, parece mais um capacho. – zombou a sonserina mantendo o seu tom de voz neutro.

- Você já está me deixando nervoso! – disse Snape segurando-a pelo pescoço detrás do sofá

- Tire suas mãos de mim. – recomendou ela sem ao menos demonstrar medo

- Você é fria, por dentro e por fora. – comentou Severo tirando suas mãos dela

- Não me lembro de ter perguntado a você a minha temperatura Severo. – disse Agatha friamente

- Insuportável .- murmurou ele

- Estou ficando enjoada desse seu comportamento ridículo. Se quiser continuar sendo um homem de confiança de Lord Voldemort acho melhor me tratar com mais respeito. – avisou Agatha

- Se atreve a chamar ele pelo nome. – falou Snape sobressaltado

- Conheço-o mais como Tom, mas ele não gosta muito desse nome. E eu concordo Voldemort é bem mais atraente. – provocou a menina indo se deitar

Severo ainda ficou um tempo no salão comunal da Sonserina, mas logo decidiu ir deitar-se também.

Lilian acordou com um mal humor ENORME e quando passou pelo salão comunal encontrou os marotos esperando Pedro.

- Bom dia Lily. – disseram Remo e Sirius, Tiago não se atreveria a falar com ela.

- Dia. – respondeu Lily saindo pelo retrato da mulher gorda

- Credo ela está com um humor pior do que o Aluado em Lua cheia. – comentou Sirius rindo pela cara de assustado de Tiago

- Não é pra menos. Ela é monitora chefe, NUNCA recebeu nenhuma reclamação até hoje. – disse Remo

- Mas você também é um MONITOR CHEFE e fica em detenção no mínimo uma vez por semana. – falou Sirius

- Sou um maroto Almofadinhas, pra mim isso é aceitável. – explicou Remo com o seu tom de "meu cérebro é mais desenvolvido que o seu".

- Vamos tomar café? – perguntou Pedro descendo as escadas

- Claro. – responderam os três

- Não vão me esperar? Fiquei triste. – brincou Mila descendo as escadas também

- Me acompanha senhorita? – perguntou Sirius dando o braço para ela

- Claro meu elegante senhor. – respondeu Mila

- Preferia meu gostoso senhor, mas isso também está bom. – brincou ele

- Vamos logo. – chamou Remo

- Acho que o Aluadinho ficou com ciúmes. – implicou Sirius

- Ah não enche. – disse Remo saindo

Mila fingiu não ligar.

- Onde está o Frank? – perguntou ela enquanto saia do Salão Comunal

- Foi encontrar a Alice antes do café. – respondeu Tiago. – E a Lily?

- Foi na Biblioteca. – disse Mila simplesmente

- Ah. – suspirou Tiago

Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal viram um sonserino do sexto ano com o rosto completamente amarelo. Lilian que estava sentada em sua mesa lançou um olhar reprovador para os marotos.

- Não fomos nós. – disseram os quatro juntos

- Mas tem a cara de vocês. – falou Lily

- Claro que não! Se fossemos nós ele estaria no mínimo vomitando. – protestou Sirius

- Ou com umas bolas vermelhas para combinar. – completou Tiago

- É verdade Lilian, esse aí é trabalho de um amador. – gabou-se Remo

Os risos se espalhavam pelo salão inteiro e apenas depois que o professor Slughorn levou o aluno para fora que todos puderam comer sossegados. A menina loira que Tiago havia ficado no dia anterior passou olhando para ele, porém Tiago fingiu que não a via.

Lily olhou a cena com nojo e logo depois saiu para a aula. O dia passou e às oito da noite enquanto Lilian estava estudando para poções, Tiago tentava tomar coragem para chamá-la

- Evans, precisamos ir. – disse Tiago

Lilian levantou a cabeça e olhou estranhamente para Tiago.

"Por que ele está me chamando de Evans? Como se fizesse diferença." – pensou ela

- Claro, vamos. – falou Lily guardando os livros e indo para fora do Salão comunal, seguida por Tiago.

- Ele finalmente usou o cérebro. – brincou Sirius

- Não era uma boa chamar a Lily de Lírio ou Ruivinha nessa hora. – disse Remo

- Mais tarde iremos catar os restos mortais do Pontas. – falou Sirius

- Não tem nenhum encontro não Almofadinhas? – perguntou Remo

- Já tive dois por hoje, quero ficar implicando um pouco com o Pontas. – respondeu Sirius rindo

- Se você não percebeu o PONTAS não está mais aqui. – disse Remo enquanto tentava continuar a redação sobre barretes vermelhos.

- Então fico te perturbando mesmo. – falou Sirius calmamente

- Six querido será que você pode ficar quietinho? Eu preciso ler isso aqui. – pediu Mila delicadamente enquanto erguia o livro de fungos e plantas milagrosas.

- Eu fico quieto, só porque VOCÊ pediu Mila. – disse Sirius deitando a cabeça no colo da menina.

Remo olhou para aquilo e se levantando saiu da sala comunal.

- O que deu nele? – perguntou Mila

- Acho que sei, mas é melhor deixar quieto por enquanto. – respondeu Sirius sorrindo – Depois eu converso com ele.

Lilian e Tiago caminharam silenciosamente até a sala do professor.

- Que bom que chegaram na hora certa. – falou ele – Vocês terão que limpar a sala de troféus. Quero ela limpa e completamente brilhante. Sem magia.

- Sim professor. – responderam os dois cabisbaixo

- Agora podem ir. – disse o pequeno bruxo

Lilian e Tiago foram até a sala de troféus. Tiago pensou que ela iria ficar com raiva e com qualquer coisa gritaria com ele, mas ela não fez. Começaram a limpar ainda em silêncio. Lily Estava com o olhar perdido, pensando na conversa que ela tivera com Mila naquela manhã

[b][i] Flashback [/b]

- Pára de ser cabeça dura menina! – reclamou Mila

- Eu não AMO o Potter. – falou Lily dando ênfase a palavra errada

- O certo seria dizer o não alto e não o amo. – implicou Mila não deixando passar esse erro da ruiva

- Ele é um... – mas Lily não pode terminar

- Um cara legal que você não quer admitir isso! Olha só pra você Lil, sempre foi tão justa com todos e agora não é justa com o Tiago. Até para o Amos você deu uma segunda chance! Por que com o Tiago é diferente? – perguntou Mila

- Ele me fez ficar em detenção. – falou Lily com raiva

- Ele te segurou? Te amarrou? Te prendeu? – perguntou Mila e Lily fez com que não com a cabeça. - Então ele não tem culpa. O problema é que você caça motivo para detestar o Tiago. Daqui a pouco vai culpá-lo por respirar o oxigênio que você poderia estar usando. – disse Mila

Lily não disse nada.

- Espero que você não se machuque porque não conseguiu entender que uma pessoa te ama. – disse Mila saindo do quarto.

[b]Fim do Flashback[/b][/i]

Os pensamentos de Lilian não pararam por aí. Lembrou do dia anterior com Tiago, do ano passado e...

- Lil.. Quero dizer, Evans. – chamou Tiago

- O que foi? – perguntou Lily como se estivesse acordando.

- É que você já está a meia hora com essa taça na mão e se passar mais um pouco de pano nela, ela vai ficar transparente. – respondeu Tiago dando um sorriso.

- Ah, desculpe. – murmurou ela sem graça

Quando a menina olhou viu que mais da metade da sala estava brilhando. Enquanto ela estava distraída nos pensamentos Tiago já tinha arrumado quase tudo.

- Pode deixar, não vou embora mesmo já tendo limpado quase tudo. – disse Tiago quando Lily abriu a boca para falar

- Como você sabia que eu ia...

- Lily – disse Tiago já sentindo que não seria morto naquela noite. – Eu sei tudo o que você pensa. Por isso te interrompi.

- Por quê? – perguntou a ruiva sem entender

- Porque eu vi que você estava se lembrando do fim do ano passado. – respondeu Tiago simplesmente.

- Eu...

- Não quer lembrar. – disse Tiago

- Você também escolheria não lembrar. – falou Lily com um pouco de raiva

De repente os olhos de Lilian saíram de foco novamente e o pano caiu lentamente de sua mão.

[i][b] Flashback[/b]

Lilian estava caminhando com Amos depois da festa de fim de ano.

- Vamos logo Amos, você está bêbado. – disse Lilian tentando puxar o namorado que começara a abraçá-la no meio do corredor.

- Eu quero ficar aqui com você. – falou Amos encostando Lily numa parede e beijando seu pescoço.

- Não Amos, vamos embora. – disse Lily afastando ele

- EU QUERO FICAR COM VOCÊ AGORA. – gritou ele jogando Lily novamente contra a parede

- Mas eu não. Pára com isso, você está me machucando. – disse Lily tentando se desvencilhar dos braços de Amos.

Por mais que Lilian se debatesse Amos era mais forte que ela e a empurrou para dentro de uma sala vazia. Começou a beijar a menina e a acariciava com raiva.

- Amos pára. – choramingou Lily

- Não queria que fosse eu? Queria que fosse o Potter? – perguntou ele tirando a blusa da menina

- O Tiago não tem nada a ver com isso! – gritou Lily batendo em Amos, mas ele não a soltava

Os minutos se prosseguiram agonizantes. Lilian já não lutava mais, havia perdido as forças, apenas chorava. Quando ela ouviu uma risada no corredor e aproveitando que Amos estava ocupado demais machucando-lhe o pescoço Lily o empurrou.

- TIAGO SOCORRO! – foi o que Lily conseguiu gritar.

Ela não sabia se era a voz dele que havia ouvido realmente, mas era aquela voz que a trazia confiança. Nada aconteceu e Amos irritado obrigou Lily se deitar no chão.

- Você o chama quando tem a mim! – falou o menino com raiva dando um tapa em Lily

E de repente a porta se abriu e um jato de luz passou pela cabeça de Amos.

- SOLTA ELA! – gritou Tiago voando em cima de Amos como se fosse um bicho.

Lilian foi para o canto da sala e chorava cada vez mais vendo aquela cena. O rosto de Tiago havia mudado, não estava mais brincalhão ou calmo. Era ódio que ela via naqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados.

- ELA É MINHA NAMORADA! – falou Amos enquanto Tiago dava um soco na cara dele

- E VOCÊ E UM MONSTRO QUE NÃO RESPEITA ELA! - gritou Tiago dando mais um soco que agora tirou bastante sangue do menino

- Tiago. – chamou Lily baixinho enquanto tremia de tanto chorar.

O menino parou com o punho no ar. Amos já estava desacordado e com o sangue escorrendo pela boca. Tiago olhou para ela e sentiu vontade de matar aquele traste. Lily estava encolhida no canto da sala, sem a blusa da escola apenas de sutiã e o corpo todo arranhado e machucado. Ele se aproximou com cuidado e tirando a capa que vestia cobriu Lily.

- Vamos. – disse ele levantando Lily que chorava silenciosamente

Ela olhou por um instante para Amos e virou o rosto.

- Vamos deixar ele aqui assim? – sussurrou ela no ouvido de Tiago.

- Não. Petrificus Totalis. Vamos deixá-lo assim. Até a gente falar com alguém. – disse Tiago

- Falar com alguém? – perguntou Lily

- Sim, nós precisamos falar para alguém o que esse monstro fez. – respondeu Tiago

- Não. – disse Lily abaixou o rosto

- Por que não? – perguntou Tiago levantando seu rosto

- Não quero que as pessoas me olhem com pena. – disse Lily

- Ninguém vai te olhar com pena – falou Tiago

- Não Tiago. Por favor. – pediu ela abraçando ele

Tiago suspirou profundamente.

- Você é quem sabe. – disse Tiago. – Mas os marotos e a Mila pelo menos precisam saber

- Tudo bem. – falou Lily saindo ainda abraçada com Tiago

[b] Fim do Flashback [/b][/i]

- Pensei que você não quisesse lembrar. – disse Tiago trazendo Lily de volta a realidade

- Infelizmente existem lembranças que nós não podemos escolher se vamos ou não lembrá-las. . – murmurou Lily

- Não sei como matar lembranças, mas tenho milhares de maneiras de matar algum individuo causador da lembrança. – disse Tiago fazendo Lily sorrir. – Tenho na verdade BILHARES combinações. Com muita dor? Com muita dor e sangue? Com muita dor e muito sangue? Com muita dor, muito sangue e tripas para fora ou cortes de partes essenciais para a pessoa? Fora a nossa grande variedade de torturas. É só você escolher.

- Você é louco. – falou Lily rindo

- Por você ruiva. – complementou ele

- Não começa Potter. – pediu Lily virando o rosto

- Desculpe. – disse Tiago, mas Lilian não respondeu

A menina usava um casaco branco aberto e por baixo uma regata preta. Quando ela abaixou para pegar o pano que havia caído de sua mão o casaco escorregou deixando a mostra os ombros da menina.

- Por isso você nunca mais colocou uma regata ou qualquer coisa parecida. – disse Tiago apontando para uma marca

- Foi a única que não saiu. De todas as marcas físicas daquela noite. – explicou Lily

- Não precisa ficar desse jeito, parece marca de nascença. – tranqüilizou-a Tiago levantando o casaco

Lily sorriu e abaixou continuou a limpar os troféus.

Quando chegaram no Salão comunal eles não conversavam, mas no mínimo pareciam estar calmos. Sirius, Frank e Remo estavam sentados num sofá conversando, Pedro estava comendo num canto enquanto Mila lia um grande livro sentada numa pequena cadeira, bem distante dos marotos.

- E aí como foi a detenção? – perguntou Sirius

Lilian olhou para Tiago e deu um sorrisinho, logo depois seus olhos caíram sobre Mila e depois em Remo.

- Nada mal. – respondeu Lily se sentando ao lado de Remo – Por que essa cara Remo?

- Que cara? – disse Remo se fazendo de mal entendido

- De lobisomem em lua cheia. – respondeu Lily no ouvido do menino

Ele deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Não é nada. – disse ele

- Vão ficar de segredinho?- falou Tiago fingindo estar com ciúmes.

- E se ficarmos o que você tem a ver com isso Potter? – Lily provocou

- Dependendo do segredinho amanhã teremos bife de Aluado para o almoço. – disse Tiago naturalmente

- Muito engraçado Potter. – falou Lily sorrindo debochadamente

- Eu sou demais. – disse ele rindo

- Hey! O demais aqui sou eu! Só tenho um defeito... – se manifestou Sirius

- E qual seria? – perguntou Lily

- Ser perfeito. – respondeu Sirius como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo

- Depois dessa eu vou até dormir. – falou Mila rindo

- Por que Mila? – questionou Sirius

- Não há espaço o bastante nessa sala para mim e o seu ego. – respondeu Mila dando uma girada cinematográfica e depois sorrindo para eles. – Boa noite marotos, você vem Lily?

- Claro. Boa noite meninos. – desejou Lily saindo e indo para o dormitório com Mila.

- Agora, será que dá para me explicar porque você está com essa cara Aluado? A Lua cheia é só daqui a duas semanas. – perguntou Tiago

- Nada. – respondeu ele sério

- Não aprendeu que não consegue mentir? – zombou Tiago

- O problema tem nome, sobrenome e lindos olhos azuis. – falou Remo

- Só não me diga que tem cabelos castanhos também. – disse Tiago rindo

- Não enchem. – pediu Remo

- Depois de um ano sem ficar com ninguém o Aluado quer ficar com a menina que vimos crescer? – perguntou Tiago

- Pelo menos ele quase me fez de filé hoje. – respondeu Sirius

- O ALUADO ESTÁ APAIXONADO – comemorou Tiago

- Não estou não! – disse ele

- Você acha que vai demorar quando tempo para ele assumir Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago

- Não sei, quem sabe se eu ficar mais um tempo abraçada com ela...

- Não é para usá-la Sirius. – falou Remo

- Sirius? Agora fiquei com medo! – zombou o cachorro

- O lobinho está virando um homenzinho. – disse Tiago

- Não enche! – mandou Remo saindo emburrado para o dormitório

- E aí o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Tiago lançando um olhar maroto para Sirius

- Ainda não sei, mas somos marotos. Vamos inventar alguma coisa, digamos, inesquecível. – disse Sirius rindo

Lilian e Mila foram dormir direto e por isso foram as primeiras a acordarem.

- Por que levantar tão cedo Lily? – perguntou Mila bocejando

- Não quero me atrasar hoje e ganhar outra detenção Mirella. – respondeu Lily

- Também não precisa me chamar de Mirella.– reclamou a morena

Depois de muito tempo os marotos apareceram no salão principal

- Não esperaram a gente. – reclamou Sirius

-A Lily quis vir o mais rápido possível. – defendeu-se Mila

- Remo eu preciso falar com você. – disse Lily

- Claro. – falou Remo se levantando e acompanhando a menina para fora da sala

Quando chegaram no jardim Lily sorriu singelamente para Remo.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele sem entender

- Você está diferente- respondeu Lily ainda sorrindo

- Diferente? – repetiu Remo abaixando a cabeça

- Seu olhar está mais brilhante e ao mesmo tempo mais triste. – disse Lily

- É que a lua cheia está chegando. – mentiu o maroto

- Sei muito bem que a lua cheia é só daqui a duas semanas Remo, não precisa mentir pra mim. Esqueceu que eu ajudo a preparar sua poção? – disse Lily

- Não consigo enganar você né ruiva? – falou Remo dando um sorrisinho

- Não sei por que ainda tenta. – disse Lily rindo

Remo abaixou a cabeça e não olhou mais para a amiga.

- Vou ter que dar uma de marotos ou você vai me contar por livre e espontânea vontade? – perguntou Lily

- Pra que falar Lily, você já sabe de tudo. – respondeu Remo

- Sei mesmo? – disse Lily interrogando-o

- Que eu não sei o que fazer com esse sentimento e que a Mila nem parece prestar a atenção em mim? Claro que sabe. – falou Remo sarcástico

- Por que você não conversa com ela? – perguntou Lily

- Porque eu não sou bom pra ela. – respondeu Remo

- Remo John Lupin pára com isso, já estamos todos cansados com essa sua besteira. – disse Lily sendo pela primeira vez um pouco grossa

- Besteira? Eu preciso repetir quantas vezes o que eu sou? – falou Remo irritado

- VOCÊ É UM GAROTO INCRIVEL, MEIGO, SENSÍVEL, BONITO, INTELIGENTE. UMA GAROTA SERIA MUITO BURRA SE NÃO PERCEBESSE AS SUAS QUALIDADES. – Lily falou quase gritando

- Vou pensar direito. Agora precisamos ir. Temos aula. – disse Remo se levantando

Eles caminharam para a sala de transfiguração e os amigos já estavam lá. Pedro estava sentado com Tiago, Mila com Frank, Snape com um garoto da Sonserina, logo Lilian sentaria com Remo porque Sirius estava sentado com uma sonserina de beleza fria e sensível ao mesmo tempo. Nenhum dos dois falava. Lilian e Remo se sentaram e começaram a prestar atenção na aula.

- O seu irmãozinho está fazendo muitos trabalhos para Voldemort? – perguntou Sirius baixinho a sonserina séria ao seu lado

- Não acho que esse seja assunto seu não é Black? A não ser que tenha decidido se tornar um seguidor do Lord das Trevas,....- disse Agatha entediada

- NUNCA. – gritou Sirius e todos olharam para ele

Ele sorriu sem graça e voltou a ficar com a cabeça baixa encarando a garota. Embora o tom de voz dela não era como o dos outros, de extrema reverência e fanatismo, ele se sentiu enojado com aquela possibilidade.

- Que bom, ele não te acha mais digno. – disse ela dando um meio sorriso antipático

- Não sabe como fico feliz em saber disso. – falou Sirius debochadamente

- Deveria mesmo. – murmurou Agatha

- O que? – perguntou Sirius

- Nada que lhe interesse Black. – respondeu a menina

- Malcriada. – debochou Sirius

A menina voltou a fazer a redação mesmo contra a vontade de ambos. O sinal tocou, mas antes que saíssem a professora chamou a atenção de todos.

- Dois avisos para vocês. O primeiro é que a primeira ida a Hogsmead será semana que vem. E que amanhã começará as inscrições para o clube de duelos, aberto somente para os alunos do sétimo ano. – explicou McGonagall

Os alunos fizeram um alvoroço total e começaram a sair conversando animadamente PRINCIPALMENTE sobre o clube de duelos.

- Vai mesmo querer participar Lestrange? – provocou Sirius enquanto a menina saia sem expressão da sala com Snape ao seu encalço

- Cala a boca Black. – mandou Snape

- Obrigada Severo, mas acho que uma pessoa como o Black eu sou capaz de responder. Não te devo explicações Sirius Black, mas para você começar a treinar sim eu vou participar. – disse Agatha encarando o menino seriamente

- Treinar? Eu sou Sirius Black se você não sabe. – gabou-se Sirius

- Claro que sei, por isso mesmo estou falando pra você treinar e evitar uma grande humilhação na frente da escola. – disse Agatha se retirando

- Esse clube de duelos vai ficar interessante. – comentou Tiago rindo da cara de Sirius

- Eu vou esquecer que ela é uma menina da próxima vez que a encontrar! – disse Sirius emburrado

- E eu vou comprar um balde de pipocas para ver como você vai encará-la. Se vocês não perceberam só o olhar dela deixa a gente com medo. – falou Pedro

- Rabicho você tem medo da própria sombra. – disse Remo

- Acho que não vou participar. – comentou Lily enquanto iam para a aula seguinte

- Por que não? Você é uma bruxa fantástica. – falou Sirius

- Mas pode ser perigoso, acho melhor mesmo nem a Lily nem a Mila participarem. – opinou Tiago

- Pode parando senhor Tiago Potter! Não sou essa menininha fraca que você pensa. – falou Mila, porém olhava para Remo

- Não é questão de ser forte ou fraca. A questão é ter sonserino e prováveis comensais da morte nesse pequeno clube. – falou Remo

- Que bom assim lutaremos contra eles! – disse Mila

- Você não quer ser medibruxa? – perguntou Remo

- E você acha que eu não vou encontrar algum comensal no caminho? – retrucou Mila

- O clube de duelos foi instinto a tanto tempo, por que será que eles querem voltar logo agora? – disse Frank

- Só há um jeito de sabermos. – murmurou Tiago para Sirius

**Fim do capitulo 3**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, BJS e aproveitem**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: A chegada de uma estranha**

Tiago e Sirius foram correndo em direção ao escritório de Dumbledore logo após do jantar.

- Caramelos vermelhos. – disse Tiago e a Gárgula se abriu

- Por que ele sempre escolhe doces? – perguntou Sirius enquanto subia as escadas

- Não me pergunte, cresci ouvindo meus pais dizerem: Não pergunte nada sobre o gosto do seu padrinho. – respondeu Tiago

Sirius deu de ombros e bateram na porta do escritório.

- Podem entrar. – falou Dumbledore

- Boa noite padrinho. – disse Tiago

- Boa noite Tiago, Sirius. – cumprimentou-os Dumbledore – Creio que já sei porque estão aqui, sentem-se.

Os dois meninos se sentaram e olharam curiosos para o bruxo

- Vamos ter que implorar? – perguntou Sirius de braços cruzados

- Desculpe, pensei que vocês iriam querer perguntar. Bom o clube de duelos é um teste para alguns alunos que eu tenho em mente. – respondeu Dumbledore

- Um teste? – perguntou Tiago

- Alunos que você tem em mente? – disse Sirius

- Nós estamos no meio não duvide disso. – falou Tiago

- Não posso falar nada, apenas para vocês se dedicarem ao máximo. – explicou Dumbledore

- E você ainda duvida disso? – questionou Sirius ofendido

- Claro que não. – respondeu Dumbledore sorrindo. – Agora acho melhor vocês irem, já está ficando tarde e o Tiago pelo visto não trouxe a capa.

- Tudo bem. – disseram os dois se levantando

- E Tiago... Tenha paciência. – falou Dumbledore

- Por que está me dizendo isso? – perguntou ele olhando-o profundamente

- Você vai saber. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo sem graça

Tiago franziu o cenho e saiu com Sirius.

-Tô falando Pontas ele está ficando cada vez mais maluco. – comentou Sirius

- Assim eu espero. – desejou Tiago de cabeça baixa.

- Não me diga que...

Mas Sirius não completou a frase quando encarou Tiago que suspirou pesadamente

- Espero que não. – murmurou Tiago

Os dois seguiram para o salão comunal tentando ao máximo tirar aquela idéia da cabeça. Quando chegaram Lilian e Remo estavam estudando e Mila tentava transformar um travesseiro em uma tartaruga.

- Três CDF's aonde nos metemos Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago rindo

- Vou me matar e já volto. – disse Sirius rindo

- Aonde vocês foram? – quis saber Lily

- Preocupada comigo Lily? – perguntou Tiago cheio de esperança

- Estou é preocupada com os estudantes que tem que aturar vocês dois. – respondeu Lily

- Me deixa fora dessa ruiva, demorou tempo demais para você falar comigo. Sua implicância é com o Pontas. – protestou Sirius

Lily não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto em sinal de impaciência. A semana se passou rapidamente, todos os alunos do sétimo ano se inscreveram para o clube de duelos e a escola estava alvoroçada para o passeio a Hogsmead. Até que numa manhã de quarta feira uma menina vestida com um uniforme marrom, olhos azuis e cabelos loiros presos numa grande trança se aproximou da mesa da Grifinória acompanhada da professora McGonagall.

- Senhorita Evans, senhor Lupin, por favor. – chamou a professora

Os dois se levantaram e foram até a professora, a menina de perto era realmente encantadora.

- Essa é a senhorita Emanuelle Petrelle, aluna de intercambio da Academia de Durmstrang Foi selecionada pelo chapéu seletor para a Grifinória e espero que vocês a recebam bem. – falou Minerva

- Claro, professora. – disseram os dois sorrindo

A professora se distanciou e deixou os três sozinhos.

- Prazer sou Lilian Evans, monitora chefe da Grifinoria, mas pode me chamar de Lily. – disse Lily sorrindo

- Eu sou Remo Lupin. Prazer. – falou Remo sem graça

- Prazer, acho que já sabem meu nome. – brincou Emanuelle sorrindo

- Venha, tem um lugar ali perto da gente. – chamou Lily puxando a loira para perto

Quando a menina chegou já foi logo apresentando ela.

- Gente essa é a Emanuelle Petrelle e ela é estudante de intercambio. Emanuelle esses são Mirella Dane mais conhecida como Mila. – Mila deu um sorriso e apertou a mão da menina. - Sirius Black mais conhecido como Almofadinhas

- Ou o mais gostoso de Hogwarts como preferir. – disse Sirius beijando a mão da menina que sorriu

- Pedro Pettigrew, ou Rabicho. – o menino deu apenas um aceno e voltou a comer. – Frank Longbotton e Alice Binnes. – o casal sorriu – E esse é Tiago Potter, mais conhecido como Pontas,

- E futuro marido da Lily. – disse Tiago rindo

- Vocês...? – perguntou Emanuelle se sentando

- Não. Aprenda uma coisa desde já. NUNCA acredite no que Tiago Potter fala. – aconselhou Lily emburrada

- Eles se amam, mas vivem brigando. – explicou Mila vendo a cara de confusa da loira

- Ah entendi. – sussurrou Emanuelle

- Emanuelle você ficará no nosso quarto. – disse Lily voltando a sorrir

- Só com uma condição. Me chame de Manu por favor. – pediu ela

- Claro Manu. – falou Sirius lançando um olhar maroto

- Você é de lá mesmo? – perguntou Rabicho

- Não. Nasci aqui, mas fui para a Escola ainda pequena, meu pai era professor de lá. Acho que dá pra perceber que eu não tenho sotaque. – respondeu Manu rindo

- Não ele não percebeu. – falou Tiago

- O coitado é desprovido de qualquer tipo de inteligência. – disse Sirius fingindo estar com vontade de chorar

-Ah e você como amigo deve sofrer muito. – disse Manu cinicamente

- Você não faz idéia do quanto. Às vezes tudo o que eu preciso é de um colo. – falou Sirius fazendo cara de cachorro abandonado

- Acho que já me falaram a respeito de uma lula gigante no lago. Talvez ela possa te consolar Black, tenho certeza de que braços não faltam. - zombou a novata

- BINGO! Ganhamos uma marota. – falou Tiago

- Marota? – repetiu a menina

- É o grupo de terroristas da escola, formado por esses indivíduos a sua frente. – explicou Lily

- Terroristas? Só deixamos essa escola com graça. – protestou Sirius

A menina sorriu. Quando terminaram de comer foram para o salão comunal onde ficaram conversando.

- Você não vai colocar o nosso uniforme não? – perguntou Rabicho

- Ela é uma aluna de intercambio Rabicho! IN-TER-CAM-BI-O. Não daqui da escola, portanto vai continuar usando o uniforme da escola DELA. – respondeu Tiago

- Pra que time você torce? – perguntou Manu

- Eu... – Tiago começou a responder, mas travou. - SIRIUS! – gritou ele

- O que foi seu veado? – perguntou Sirius

- Temos TREINO AGORA. – respondeu Tiago olhando o relógio que marcava sete horas

- Nos vemos mais tarde. – disse Sirius sorrindo e saindo correndo atrás de Tiago.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que foi isso? – perguntou Manu

- O Potter é apanhador e capitão e o Sirius batedor da Grifinória. – respondeu Lily

- Entendi. O próximo jogo será quando? – quis saber a aluna nova

- Daqui a um mês, contra a Lufa-Lufa. – disse Remo

- LUFA-LUFA? – gritou Lily – Eu pensei que fosse contra a Sonserina

- Claro que não será contra a Lufa-Lufa. – falou Mila

- Vai ter morte... – murmurou Lily

- Quem vai morrer? – perguntou Manu

- Pela sede de matar alguns Lufano que o Pontas e o Almofadinhas estão no mínimo metade do time. – respondeu Remo

- Meninos violentos eles não acham? – brincou Manu

- Eu tenho que falar com a McGonagall, ela não pode deixar eles jogarem contra a Lufa-Lufa. – falou Lily

- Lilian eles vão jogar contra a Lufa-Lufa de qualquer jeito, é melhor que seja agora do que na final. – disse Remo

A ruiva respirou um pouco e concordou com a cabeça ainda assim contrariada. Logo ela e Mila foram dormir.

- Por que os meninos querem matar metade do time da Lufa-Lufa? – perguntou Manu

- Não, eles não querem matar metade do time, só um jogador. – respondeu Remo parecendo preocupado. - Mas sinto muito, não posso dizer quem é. – completou Remo ao ver que a menina iria perguntar.

Algum tempo depois Tiago e Sirius entraram no salão comunal.

- Cansados? – perguntou Manu sorrindo quando viu Tiago e Sirius entrarem sujos e com as piores caras que alguém poderia ter

- Com esse sorriso? Nem que eu quisesse. – respondeu Sirius sorrindo marotamente

- Agora podemos ir dormir. – disse Remo se espreguiçando

- A Lily já foi? – perguntou Tiago

- Já faz um tempo. – respondeu Manu

- Pena, não desejei boa noite a minha ruivinha. – lamentou Tiago

- Como ela ainda não topou ficar com você? – disse Emanuelle olhando interessada para Tiago

- Digamos que eu não fui sempre assim. – falou Tiago sem graça

- Digamos que ele só assumiu ser um veado agora. – implicou Sirius

- Um veado só por estar apaixonado? Acho que temos um maroto com alma de cachorro no nosso meio. – falou Manu

- Fato. – murmurou Tiago

- Boa noite, marotos. – disse Manu indo se deitar

- Boa noite. – disseram os três

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava vazia, todos finalmente foram se deitar. Às três da manhã em uma sala escura no castelo, no entanto duas pessoas conversavam encapuzadas.

- Os planos estão indo de acordo com o que o Lord pediu? – perguntou uma voz feminina.

- Exatamente de acordo. – respondeu uma voz masculina fria

- Acha que o velho irá formar a organização mesmo com alunos? – duvidou a mulher

- Não será apenas com alunos, mas ele já tem alguns escolhidos. Isso será mais um teste para aqueles que ele acha que são de confiança. – falou o homem seriamente

- Acho que isso será um contratempo. – comentou a mulher

- Passaremos por cima não se preocupe. – acalmou-lhe o homem

O resto da semana se passou rapidamente e por mais que não quisessem se lembrar de estudos, o assunto era a maior prioridade. Nem mesmo Hogsmead era tão falado. Contudo no sábado todos estavam animados e alvoroçados para irem distrair um pouco a mente. Quando as meninas desceram os marotos já estavam no salão comunal.

- Pensei que estavam se arrumando para algum casamento. Quase morri de fome. – reclamou Pedro

- Pelo menos um dia casaremos com alguém né Pedro? – retrucou Lily. – Embora você seja o mais avançado já que está noivo da comida faz tempo

- Eu se você já teria me jogado da torre de Astronomia a essa hora. – murmurou Sirius rindo

- Eu acho melhor parar por aqui Lily, daqui a pouco o Tiago ficará com ciúmes. – brincou Manu

- Ciúmes do Pedro? Por quê? – Tiago quis saber

- Porque os melhores foras são para você querido. – respondeu Mila

Lily sorriu envergonhada para Tiago que decidiu entrar na brincadeira

- Então acho melhor você correr Pedro porque estou ficando com muito ciúmes. Sou muito possessivo. – ameaçou Tiago

Mas o pior foi que Pedro acreditou e saiu correndo. Os marotos começaram a rir.

- Vamos logo, se não perderemos o café. – chamou Lily tentando parar de rir

Os outros concordaram. Na maior animação possível foram para o Salão Principal. Tomaram o café correndo e seguiram para Hogsmead.

- Tinha me esquecido como aqui era bonito. – comentou Manu sorrindo

- Posso te mostrar ótimos lugares que com a companhia ficará perfeito. – cochichou Sirius ao pé do ouvido da menina.

- Acha mesmo que será capaz de fazer ficar perfeito? – perguntou Manu sedutoramente

- Não me provoca menina. – aconselhou Sirius

- Acho que a questão aqui não é falar. – disse ela rindo e saindo de perto do maroto indo para perto das meninas.

O maroto ficou de boca aberta e Tiago que observou a cena de longe veio rindo.

- Alma de marota com certeza. – brincou Tiago

- Vamos ver quem é o mais maroto. – falou Sirius sorrindo marotamente para Tiago

- Já vai começar. – reclamou Remo

- Se contente em saber que o que vai começar não é com a Mila. – soltou Sirius

- Eu sei disso Almofadinhas. – falou Remo parecendo tranqüilo.

- Como pode saber que eu vou ser leal a você? – retrucou Sirius

- Além do fato de que o cão é o melhor amigo do homem ou no caso do lobisomem? O fato de que você não é capaz de começar nada com a Mirella. – disse Remo

- Olha só Aluado... – começou Sirius, mas Tiago o parou

- Não vamos começar! O Sirius nunca tentaria nada nem para se vingar de você porque a Mila é nossa amiga. E vamos logo antes que as meninas sumam de vista. – mandou Tiago e os dois pararam na mesma hora.

Quando alcançaram as meninas elas estavam rindo, mas quando eles chegaram, elas pararam.

- Estavam rindo da gente e nem sabem disfarçar. – disse Sirius cruzando os braços

- Estávamos rindo de vocês, mas como não sabem do que não tem importância. – falou Manu

- Sua sinceridade me espanta. – comentou Tiago

- Eu quero ir na Desdosdemel. Alguém vem comigo? – perguntou Lily

- Eu vou! – responderam Tiago e Manu juntos

- Não você vem comigo até o lugar que eu disse que te mostraria. – falou Sirius agarrando a menina pelo braço e lhe lançando um olhar significativo

- Ah claro. – disse Manu entendo tudo e saindo com Sirius

- Desculpe Lily prometi ao Remo que iríamos na loja que abriu de artigos contra as artes das trevas...- falou Mila puxando Remo pelo braço e saindo

- Tudo bem Potter, vamos. – disse Lilian ao ver a cara de desanimado de Tiago

Mila e Remo não queriam ir para loja nenhuma de artigos fajutos de DCAT, então foram para o Três Vassouras.

- Você está ficando estranho de novo Remo. – comentou Mila enquanto tomava uma cerveja amanteigada

- É impressão sua. – disse Remo sorrindo

Embora ele soubesse que não era verdade já que ele realmente ficava estranho uma semana antes da Lua Cheia, os primeiros sintomas era ficar pálido e começar a ficar fraco. O maior problema era no dia antes de se transformar, ele ficava agressivo e por esse motivo não se aproximava muito das pessoas nessa época.

Mila era incrivelmente bonita, transparecia uma calma e inocência que Remo não queria corromper. Os olhos azuis da menina agora fitavam Remo como se suplicassem por uma resposta mais convincente. Ele, porém só sorriu amarelo e continuou a tomar a bebida como se ela nunca tivesse tocado em qualquer assunto.

- Que pena que você não confia em mim. – murmurou ela

- Não é questão de confiar, apenas de falar a verdade. E no momento é o que estou falando. – disse Remo segurando a mão da menina.

- Vamos mudar de assunto então? – perguntou Mila rindo

- Claro.. - respondeu Remo

....

Numa pequena estrada Sirius e Manu passeavam às gargalhadas.

- Você é um palhaço sabia? – comentou Manu rindo

- Não sou um palhaço. – protestou Sirius – Só acho graça nos mínimos detalhes da vida

- Pode parando você não é um filósofo. – falou Manu

- Por que não? – perguntou Sirius

- Filósofos são menos interessantes. – murmurou ela encostando-se a uma árvore

- Então eu sou interessante? – rebateu Sirius chegando perto da menina

- Não me lembro de ter dito isso. – falou Manu fingindo-se de desentendida

- Você quase disse que me amava. – disse Sirius se colocando em frente a menina

- Não vai usar esse truque comigo né? – perguntou Manu por um momento fascinada por aqueles olhos azuis que a encaravam de maneira sedutora

- Acha mesmo que eu faria isso com você? – retrucou Sirius cheirando os cabelos dela

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui agora. – falou Manu recobrando a consciência e saindo de perto de Sirius

O maroto apenas olhou para a menina que andava graciosamente e a seguiu.

Lilian e Tiago caminharam em silêncio até a loja. Esta como sempre estava lotada.

- Escolhe os seus doces e deixa que eu enfrento a fila. – disse Tiago

- Viemos juntos. E não preciso que enfrente a por mim Potter. – falou Lily

Tiago suspirou e continuou seguindo Lilian. Ele já estava cheio de doces e resolveu não comprar nada. Ia à Hogsmead três vezes por semana para comprar doces e cervejas amanteigadas. Escolhendo os doces Tiago e Lilian riam disfarçadamente, já que muitos tinha conseqüências engraçadas. Para fazer a ruiva sorrir Tiago comeu uma bala que deixava a cara por dez minutos azul. Para piorar a situação Tiago fazia caras e bocas

- É a coisa mais estranha que eu já vi na minha vida. – Lily confessou rindo

- Isso porque você nunca viu o Almofadinhas acordar. – falou Tiago rindo e voltando ao normal

Por um momento os dois ficaram ali rindo, porém aos poucos foram ficando sérios e ficaram se olhando profundamente.

- Lily, porque nós não podemos ser pelo menos amigos? – perguntou Tiago

- Pelo simples fato de que você nunca me pediu para sermos apenas amigos. – respondeu Lily seriamente

- O fato de eu te amar como mulher não quer dizer que não quero ser seu amigo. – falou Tiago olhando profundamente para Lilian

- Se quer mesmo ser meu amigo Potter acho melhor parar de falar que me ama. – disse Lily

- Eu mudei por você! – protestou o maroto

- Mudou mesmo? Azarando pelo menos duas pessoas por dia, ficando com meia dúzia por hora! Isso é mudar? – disse Lily um pouco alterada

- Eu só fiquei com aquela menina no começo do ano por estar com raiva de você. – confessou Tiago

- Que tipo de amor é esse que sente raiva? – perguntou Lily incrédula

- O amor que não suporta pensar que você sofre ou que outro coloca as mãos em você. – respondeu Tiago sentindo uma raiva que ele não queria sentir crescendo dentro dele

Há essa hora a loja toda já estava olhando para o casal que estava parado no centro do estabelecimento.

- Você não é meu dono Potter! – exclamou Lily

- NUNCA PEDI PARA SER SEU DONO. MAS AGORA NÃO SEI SE QUERO SER ALGUMA COISA SUA, EVANS! – gritou Tiago

Lilian o encarou por um momento e largando os doces em cima do balcão saiu da loja. Seus olhos verdes esmeralda não estavam mais tão brilhantes. Tiago ficou ali apenas com o olhar perdido.

Depois de um tempo Tiago chegou ao Três vassouras e encontrou Remo, Mila, Manu e Sirius rindo provavelmente de alguma piada idiota do maroto.

- Cadê a Lily? – perguntou Mila

- Provavelmente no castelo. – respondeu Tiago amargamente.

- Vocês brigaram. – murmurou Remo

- Pra variar. – disse Tiago cansado – Um whisky de fogo, por favor.

- Você não vai beber! – falou Sirius olhando para o amigo

- Que seja. – disse Tiago se largando numa cadeira

- Eu vou embora. –disse Mila

- Eu vou com você. – falou Manu

- É melhor só a Mila ir. – aconselhou Remo

- Nos vemos mais tarde. – Mila se despediu

Os outros concordaram com a cabeça.

Quando Manu chegou Lilian estava sentada olhando para o nada.

- Não aproveitou quase nada do passeio. – murmurou Mila se sentando ao lado da amiga

- Não tinha o que aproveitar. – falou Lily

- Não acho que essa seja a questão. – disse Mila

- Você não vai defender o Potter agora né? – perguntou Lilian

- Claro que não. Só vou te perguntar uma coisa. Por que você pelo menos não tenta ser amiga dele? – falou Mila

- Porque eu acho que agora ele não quer ser meu amigo. – respondeu Lily

- O Tiago é louco por você e no momento eu acho que ser apenas o seu amigo é o que ele mais quer. – disse Mila

- Vamos ver... – disse Lily sorrindo

Quando Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Manu voltaram para o castelo já era noite. O humor de Tiago havia contagiado a todos. Caminhavam em silêncio quando viram duas pessoas no corredor.

- Ranhoso. – disse Tiago já puxando a varinha

- Pontas, é melhor você não brigar com o Snape agora. Você não está de bom humor. – falou Remo segurando o braço do amigo

- Acho bom não se meter Aluado. – disse Tiago

Remo o soltou e puxou Manu para um canto enquanto Sirius empunhava a varinha.

Snape vinha acompanhado de Agatha. Enquanto o sonserino sacava a varinha também a menina não moveu um músculo, apenas olhou o rosto de cada um e sem mudar sua expressão calma continuou andando.

- O que quer Potter? – perguntou Snape.

- Te humilhar um pouco. – respondeu Tiago

- Levou mais um fora da sangue-ruim? – zombou Severo

- Você não vai mais falar dela assim! – bradou Tiago, mas quando ele se preparou para lançar-lhe um feitiço uma voz fria e calma o fez parar.

- Vamos Severo, não perca seu tempo. – disse Agatha olhando para Snape que a encarou como se estivessem se comunicando por Legilimens

- Vai obedecer ordens de uma menina Ranhoso? – perguntou Sirius zombando

- Faça o que quiser Severo, não vou mais me intrometer na briga adulta de vocês. – falou Agatha sem olhar para Sirius

Quando a menina se virou para ir embora Sirius a segurou pelo braço. Snape fez um movimento, mas Tiago o paralisou e ficou observando a cena.

- Não vai embora antes de ver o seu amiguinho ser humilhado não é? – perguntou ele

- Ele não é meu amiguinho e eu vou embora antes que você seja humilhado. – respondeu Agatha olhando friamente para Sirius

- Não estou vendo ninguém aqui para me humilhar. – disse Sirius com desdém

- Me solte. – aconselhou Agatha calmamente

- Vai fazer o que? Chamar o seu irmãozinho comensal para vir me pegar? – zombou Sirius

- Não preciso do meu irmãozinho comensal para me proteger, ao contrário de você que precisa sempre estar acompanhado com o seu amiguinho. – retrucou Agatha friamente

- A sua sorte é que eu não brigo com garotas. – disse Sirius largando-a brutalmente

- A sua sorte é que eu quero duelar com você na frente da escola toda. – falou Agatha saindo em direção às masmorras.

Enquanto saía Agatha encarou Manu por um momento o que fez Remo sentir um frio momentâneo na espinha pelo olhar da menina. Snape que conseguia já se livrar do feitiço de Tiago lançou em volta de si próprio uma barreira.

- Acho bom nunca mais tocar nela novamente Black. – ameaçou Snape

- Sinto muito Seboso, mas agora dar uma lição a sua patroa se tornou caso de vida ou morte. – disse Sirius com raiva

- Se acha mesmo que vai conseguir dar uma lição a ela, Black, quero assistir de camarote a sua derrota. – falou Severo indo atrás de Agatha

- Vamos Manu? – chamou Remo, mas a menina continuava parada

- O que houve com ela? – perguntou Tiago

- Manu! – chamou Sirius sacudindo a menina de leve

- Desculpe... Só me distrai um pouco. – falou Manu voltando ao normal

- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Sirius

- Aquela menina é muito macabra não acham? Ela tem um olhar assustador, a voz sempre fria e calma e nunca sorri. – falou Emanuelle

- Mesmo assim ela não consegue ser feia. Muito pelo contrário é uma das meninas mais bonitas do castelo. – disse Remo

- Ela está me tirando do sério. – comentou Sirius

- Isso ficou mais que na cara Almofadinhas. – brincou Tiago rindo da cara de irritado do amigo

Sirius bufou e saiu andando na frente, enquanto os outros o seguia. Quando chegaram na entrada do retrato Tiago parou.

- O que foi? – perguntou Remo

Tiago pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e deu um toque com a varinha.

- "Eu juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom" – e ao dizer isso olhou para o mapa deixou o mesmo nas mãos de Remo e saiu de lá.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Manu

- Ele pesquisou no mapa pra ver se a Lily estava na Sala Comunal e como ela está acho que ele não vai entrar agora. – respondeu Remo vendo um ponto com o nome Lilian no centro da Sala comunal

...

Tiago foi andando até um velho armário de vassouras e pegou a primeira que viu na frente. Foi até o lado de fora da Torre da Grifinória e segurando um saco da Dedosdemel voou em direção ao dormitório feminino.

- Qual é a cama dela? – sussurrou ele

Mas ele logo se lembrou do perfume de lírios que ela tinha e caminhou até a cama na beirada da janela. O perfume dela estava impregnado em cada centímetro do travesseiro, do lençol e conseqüentemente nele próprio. Era como uma memória que não queria mais sair de sua memória. Ele parou em frente a cama dela e deixou ali a sacola repleta de doces e um bilhete, e sem esperar mais saiu dali.

Quando Tiago voltou à sala comunal Lilian ainda estava lá. A menina estava sentada e embora a conversa parecesse animada ela parecia nem estar ali. Tiago passou direto por eles e sem olhar para Lilian seguiu para o dormitório.

- Acho que vou dormir. – murmurou Lily

Todos olharam para ela, mas não discutiram ou insistiram para ela ficar. Sabiam muito bem porque ela estava daquele jeito e preferiram deixá-la em paz.

Lily não sabia o que pensar naquele momento, só sabia que queria ficar sozinha e em paz. Mas quando chegou a seu quarto teve uma grande surpresa.

Ela olhou para dos doces em cima de sua cama e para o bilhete. Quando pegou reconheceu ser a letra de Tiago.

[i]" Querida Lilian,

Ou Evans se preferir assim..

Não disse a verdade hoje. Eu nunca quis ser seu dono e sim o seu amor, mas como não posso ser, me conformaria em ser apenas o seu amigo. Espero que perceba que não sou esse monstro que você imagina.

Então...

Aceita ser minha amiga?

[b]Tiago Potter.[/b][/i]

Lilian sorriu e olhou para a sacola repleta de doces em cima da cama.

"Ele é realmente louco" foi o que pensou a ruiva antes de ir se deitar.

**Fim do capitulo 4**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: Odeio a Lua Cheia

Na manhã seguinte Lilian já estava acordada quando todos desceram.

- Bom dia marotos. – disse a ruiva sorrindo para todos

[b](NA/Sim, eu disse para TODOS!) [/b]

- Bom dia ruivinha. – responderam os quatro

De tanto Tiago chamar Lily de ruivinha eles mudaram, invés de a chamarem de pimenta ou pequeno toco de sol, começaram a chamar a ruiva de ruivinha.

- Acordou de bom humor por que senhorita Evans? – perguntou Manu rindo

- Porque hoje é domingo e não terá aula graças a Merlin. – respondeu Lily

- Gente vamos correr! – gritou Sirius pegando Lilian no colo

- Por que isso Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago não gostando nada de ver a ruiva no colo dele

- Se você não percebeu, ela deu graças a Merlin por não ter aula. – respondeu Sirius

- É caso de vida ou morte. – falou Remo

- Não quero saber quem é você, mas exijo a minha ruivinha de volta. – disse Tiago tentando ficar sério

- Não sou sua ruivinha Potter. – disse Lilian parando de rir

- Pronto ela voltou, viu como eu sei fazer a Evans voltar ao normal? – comentou Tiago tentando não parecer decepcionado

- Evans? – repetiu Sirius levantando a sobrancelha

- Sim. – confirmou Tiago abaixando a cabeça e saindo do salão comunal

Sirius ficou olhando Tiago sair sem entender nada.

- Sirius. – chamou Lily

- O que? – perguntou ele ainda meio lesado

- Me põe no chão, por favor. – pediu a ruiva

- Ah claro. – disse Sirius colocando ela no chão

Quando os seus pés tocaram o chão a ruiva foi correndo na direção de Tiago.

- Potter! – chamou Lily

- Já entendi que você não quer ser ao menos minha amiga. – disse Tiago cabisbaixo

- Eu não me lembro de ter dito isso. – falou Lily se colocando na frente dele

- Então...

- Amigos. – disse Lily sorrindo e estendendo a mão para ele

Tiago olhou por um momento para aquela pequena e delicada mão e logo estendeu a sua oficializando assim a trégua entre eles. Embora sentir o calor da pele macia de Lilian desse em Tiago uma vontade enorme de beijar a ruiva, ele se segurou e sentiu o seu dia clarear com apenas o sorriso dela.

- E obrigada por ter trago os meus doces. – falou Lily já se preparando para entregar o dinheiro a ele

- Não precisa, foi um presente. – disse Tiago – E se insistir não vou mais ser seu amigo.

- Tudo bem Potter. – concordou Lilian sorrindo

- Potter?- repetiu Tiago fazendo uma careta

- Desculpe Tiago. – disse Lily falando pela primeira vez o nome de Tiago com delicadeza

Naquele momento Tiago pensou que havia se tornado o homem mais feliz na face da terra. Ela sorria radiante e Tiago retribuía o sorriso abobalhado.

- O que temos aqui? – brincou Sirius chegando perto do "casal de amigos"

- Lilian Evans chamou Tiago Potter de Tiago? – implicou Mila

- Vamos tomar café? – perguntou Lily ainda sorrindo

- Claro, vamos. – disseram os outros que acharam melhor não provocar a raiva (ou amor incubado) de Lilian

- E você cala a boca cachorro. – mandou Tiago

- Mas eu nem falei nada. – defendeu-se Sirius

- Mas pensou e no seu caso pensar já é fazer besteira. – falou Tiago

- Me desculpe ter gritado com você. – murmurou Tiago envergonhado

- Sem problemas. – disse Lily sorrindo

Todos tomaram café tranquilamente. Claro se tirarmos os olhares assassinos que Sirius mandava em direção à mesa da Sonserina, estava tudo calmo.

- Vamos ter treino agora. – avisou Tiago

- Podemos ir? – perguntou Lily – Nunca vi nenhum jogo de vocês, muito menos treino.

- Está brincando? – questionou Manu

- Decididamente ela está falando sério. – falou Remo

- Mas respondendo a sua pergunta ruiva, claro vocês podem ir. – disse Sirius

- Vão comprovar que o time da Grifinória é o melhor da história de Hogwarts. – falou Tiago

- E o mais humilde também. – completou Remo

- Não duvido do time todo, apenas de um batedor. – provocou Manu olhando para Sirius

Sirius encarou a menina e se aproximou dizendo.

- Não vou dizer o quanto sou bom, prefiro provar. – disse ele

- Então vamos logo antes que os dois comecem. – falou Lily

No entanto quando eles iam se retirando do Salão Principal uma menina morena parou na frente de Sirius.

- Nosso encontro hoje está de pé Six? – perguntou ela

- Claro meu anjo. – murmurou ele no ouvido da menina

Manu que observava a cena olhou intrigada para ele e logo depois para as amigas. Elas se lembraram então que durante uma semana Sirius não demonstrava na frente da escola toda que era um galinha. Mesmo Manu tendo percebido o seu jeitão conquistador, não sabia que ele era o maior cachorro (tecnicamente Fofo não existia naquela época) da escola. Então como em auxilio à amiga as duas meninas foram com Manu até o campo de quadribol.

- Pensamos que você já tivesse percebido como o Sirius é. – disse Mila

- Foi erro meu, não se culpem. – falou Manu sorrindo

- Você estava ficando afim dele? – perguntou Lilian

- Não, claro que não. – respondeu Manu enquanto se sentava numa arquibancada e esperava os meninos voltarem do vestiário.

- Menos mal. – Lily suspirou aliviada

Os olhos de Manu se perderam quando viram o time da Grifinória sair do vestiário e ela reconheceu aquela cabeleira preta e charmosa. Lilian sorriu ao ver que todos os jogadores estavam já montados em suas vassouras.

- E se preparem para verem o espetáculo. – anunciou Remo com a voz magicamente aumentada

- Por que? – perguntou Lilian

- Porque você está aqui e o Tiago vai querer fazer o seu melhor vôo, conseqüentemente o Sirius não vai querer ficar por baixo desencadeando assim o talento de todos os outros jogadores. – explicou Remo

- EU OUVI ISSO. – eles ouviram a voz de Tiago e Sirius gritando no campo

- Acho que virei a todos os treinos então. Assim a Grifinória ganhará a Taça de Quadribol logo. – falou a ruiva

- Já está falando como uma marota. – disse Remo

- Como assim? – perguntou ela

- Humilde de dar inveja. – respondeu Mila rindo

- Muito engraçadinha senhorita Danes. – disse Lily

- Eles vão começar. – falou Remo ainda com a voz alta

- DESLIGA ISSO ALUADO. – mandou Tiago se aproximando da arquibancada

- Desculpe, me empolguei. – disse Remo envergonhado

Tiago sorriu para as meninas (entendam, por favor, que ele sorriu para a Lily) e dando uma cambalhota no ar voltou para junto dos jogadores. Depois de dizer algumas instruções o jogo começou. Um balaço apenas estava solto assim como a goles e o pomo. Todos se movimentavam rapidamente e tão bem que deixava Lilian confusa, não sabia para quem olhar. Para os jogadores ou para um jogador em especial.

O ar pareceu escapar dos pulmões de Lilian quando um balaço mandado por Sirius quase atingiu Tiago que berrava com um dos artilheiros.

- Ele não pode fazer isso; - protestou Lily

- Lilian você acha mesmo que os batedores no jogo não vão tentar acabar com o Tiago? – perguntou Mila

- Ainda mais o Amos sendo o capitão deles? – questionou Remo

- Eu ainda não entendi porque essa raiva toda do Tiago com esse tal Amos. – comentou Manu

Lilian corou fortemente e voltou a olhar para o campo.

- E desde quando o Tiago precisa de algum motivo para ter raiva de alguém? É só ele não ir com a cara do individuo e pronto. – falou Remo

Mila se perdeu por um momento nos olhos de Remo. Era emocionante ver a cumplicidade que existia entre ele e Lilian. Quando um tinha um segredo que estava prestes a ser revelado o outro ajudava para que esse segredo continuasse a salvo. E por mais que Remo não lhe contasse as coisas, era gratificante saber que pelo menos à Lily ele se abria.

A ruiva olhou para o maroto e sorriu como um agradecimento silencioso e voltou a ver o não parava de se exibir e rodopiar para cima e para baixo, o que fazia Lily ter a cada segundo um ataque cardíaco.

[u](NA/:Lily em negrito realista e Lily teimosa em itálico)[/u]

[b]Está preocupada com ele? [/b]

[i] Claro, afinal agora ele é meu...meu amigo[/i]

[b] Relutância em falar amigo, gostei [/b]

[i] Não estou relutante! Ele é meu amigo, é normal que eu me preocupe com ele. Faço isso sempre. Me preocupo com a Mila, com o Sirius, com a Manu, com o Remo e agora com o Tiago [/i]

[b] Conta outra! Você é a coisa mais ridícula tentando mentir. [/b]

[i] Quero prestar atenção no jogo [/i]

[b] Você quer é prestar atenção em um certo apanhador que está completamente gostoso hoje [/b]

[i] Hoje? [/i]

[b] Desculpe erro meu. Ele está sempre [/b]

Lily suspirou fortemente como se quisesse tirar aquela confusão de pensamentos da cabeça.

- Tudo bem Lily? – perguntou Mila

- Claro, claro. – murmurou Lily

O treino sem contar os sustos foi muito proveitoso. A equipe sorria, cansada, mas feliz com o resultado. O jogo seria logo após a lua cheia que para infelicidade de Remo começaria no dia seguinte. Enquanto Sirius e Tiago estavam no vestiário de arrumando, Mila e Manu foram à Biblioteca e Lily e Remo foram fazer a ronda.

- Está se sentindo bem Remo? – perguntou Lily ao ver que conforme o tempo passava Remo ia ficando cada vez mais branco

- Estou. – mentiu ele

- É incrível como uma pessoa tão inteligente como você ainda não percebeu que não consegue mentir pra mim. – disse Lily esboçando um sorriso

- Me perguntou por que então? – falou Remo bruscamente e logo se arrependendo de dizer isso acrescentou. – Me desculpe, acho que essa não vai ser uma das melhores transformações.

- Já de mau humor um dia antes da Lua Cheia. – falou Lily tentando parecer raivosa. – Pára com isso Remo, eu sei a pessoa doce e gentil que você é. Não adianta ficar assim, essas coisas acontecessem no mínimo uma vez por mês desde o primeiro ano. – completou a ruiva sorrindo e abraçando o amigo

- Obrigado Lily, de verdade. – disse ele enquanto se afastava da menina

Ela sorriu, mas logo depois abaixou a cabeça tristemente.

- O que foi? – perguntou Remo se aproximando dela

- Eu só fico triste por você não se dar a chance de ser feliz. – respondeu Lily encarando Remo profundamente

- Pensei que isso já estivesse mais do que esclarecido. – falou ele fitando os pés

- Não Remo, sou sua amiga e a única coisa no mundo que importa é ver você feliz. – disse Lily serenamente

- Lilian pessoas como eu não nasceram para ser feliz. – comentou Remo

- Pessoas como você foram feitas para serem feliz como qualquer outra pessoa. Como diria o Sirius o seu pequeno problema peludo não é nada demais. Só um mini-pufe desgovernado. – disse Lily

- Desgovernado, sedento por sangue e um pouco feroz. Realmente muito gentil. – falou Remo sarcasticamente

- Pára com isso. Só acho que ela tem o direito de saber. – Lily opinou chegando finalmente no assunto

- Lilian...

- Depois de tudo o que houve entre vocês Remo ... – Lily tentou argumentar

- Ela já esqueceu. – falou ele

- Não! Ela está fingindo que esqueceu porque sabe que você quer assim. A Mila é muito mais madura do que você pensa Remo. Ela é forte e capaz de enfrentar as coisas mais difíceis que você possa imaginar. – disse Lily

- Eu sei disso! – retrucou Remo

- É mesmo? Não parece. – falou Lily num tom desafiador

- Não quero mais uma pessoa preocupada comigo passando as noites de Lua Cheia em claro. – disse Remo olhando para Lily que retribuiu o olhar confusa – Não pense que eu não sei que você não dorme mais nas noites de Lua Cheia desde o quarto ano.

- O que eu faço nas noites de Lua Cheia não tem nada a ver com você! – mentiu Lily

- É incrível como uma pessoa tão inteligente como você ainda não percebeu que não consegue mentir pra mim. – Remo disse imitando Lilian

- Tudo bem tem a ver com você, mas é uma escolha minha! – retrucou a ruiva

- É mais cabeça dura que o Pontas. – murmurou Remo, mas Lilian ouviu

- Não adianta falar baixinho que eu sei o que você falou. – disse a ruiva num tom autoritário

- Tudo bem. – concordou Remo sem fazer cerimônias

- Ah, por favor, diz logo para a Mila a verdade. – implorou Lily

- Dizer o que Lily? Olha Mila eu te amo, amo como nunca consegui amar alguém. Perto de você me sinto completo e esqueço de todos os meus problemas. Tem sido difícil pra mim te olhar, te sentir perto e não poder te tocar como toquei há um ano atrás. Não sentir mais o calor do teu corpo junto ao meu e os teus lábios me acalmando docemente tem sido muito pior do que essa maldição que eu carrego. Porém tenho que viver apenas com as lembranças de uma época doce e clara da minha vida em que eu esqueci por um momento que posso te ferir. Sim Mirella Danes, mesmo te amando eu posso te ferir porque sou um lobisomem desde que era criança e uma semana a cada mês meus amigos se arriscam por mim e uma certa ruiva vela pela minha segurança toda noite e eu não quero que isso aconteça com você também. Sei que sou um monstro e sei também que ficará com nojo de mim, mas queria que soubesse da verdade. É isso que você espera que eu fale para ela Lily? – disse Remo sem tomar fôlego

Mas para a surpresa de Remo não foi Lilian que respondeu a perguntar e o fato dela estar com os olhos marejados de lágrimas e tristeza não tinha nada a ver com isso.

- Era isso que você deveria ter dito desde o começo. – falou Mila com a voz firme.

Mila e Manu estavam paradas atrás de Remo, que não acreditou quando ouviu a voz de Mila e virando-se de supetão encontrou os olhos azuis da menina e pelo seu rosto doce e gentil desciam lágrimas silenciosas.

- Mila... – sussurrou Remo quase que suplicante

Sirius e Tiago que vinham rindo quando viram a cena pararam bruscamente e foram correndo em auxilio do amigo.

- É isso então que você pensa de mim? – perguntou Mila como se estivesse sozinha com Remo

- Não.. eu... não..

- Sou uma menininha fútil que seria capaz de ter... como você disse mesmo? Ter Nojo? Nojo de você só por você ser diferente? – completou Mila

- Mila eu não quis...

- Quis Remo, você quis dizer isso sim. É cego demais para perceber que quando as pessoas amam querem ficar por perto? – questionou Mila seriamente

- As pessoas quando amam não suportam fazer outra pessoa sofrer! – rebateu Remo perdendo o pouco de paciência que lhe restava

- ENTÃO DEIXA DE SER MESQUINHO E PERCEBA QUE QUANDO SE AMA SOFRE, MAS SENTI-SE UMA DOR MUIO PIOR QUE SOFREGIDÃO SE ESTAMOS LONGE DE QUEM AMAMOS. – gritou Mila como se aquilo fosse a única coisa que importava

- O amor é feito de riscos e eu não estou disposto a arriscar, Mirella! Entendeu?! – falou Remo parecendo cansado e como se fosse desmaiar.

Mila não conseguiu responder. Apenas olhou para Remo, incrédula com o que tinha ouvido. Era muito melhor ter ficado quieta, era muito melhor ter continuado a sua amizade com ele como estava fazendo, mas resolvera abrir a boca e falar o que achava para ele e dera naquilo. Agora ELE havia machucado-a muito mais do que poderia ter feito algum dia. Ela então o encarou por algum tempo e depois se retirou com Manu que não sabia de metade da história, mas compreendendo a situação seguiu Mila. Afinal Remo estava com Sirius, Tiago e Lilian e Mila precisaria no mínimo de um ombro para chorar.

Remo deslizou pela parede e caiu sentado com as mãos cobrindo os olhos. Lilian foi ao encontro do maroto juntamente com Sirius e Tiago

- Pode ir se quiser Lily. – falou Tiago olhando piedoso para Remo

- Ele é meu amigo também Tiago, não se esqueça disso. – falou Lily severamente

- Almofadinhas... – começou Tiago, mas o menino entendeu

Sirius virou as costas e foi pelo mesmo caminho que Mila e Manu haviam ido ele seguiu.

- Venha Aluado. – chamou Tiago e fazendo com que o amigo se apoiasse nele o levantou

O maroto acompanhou o amigo sem pestanejar e Lilian os seguiu. Tiago levou Remo para a Sala Precisa que se transformou em um confortável quarto com uma cama enorme, uma lareira, um sofá e uma banheira com cortinado em volta. Remo olhou agradecido para Tiago e se atirou no sofá.

- Pontas, Lily se não se importam quero ficar sozinho. – disse Remo

- Tudo bem cara, amanhã a gente se vê. – falou Tiago dando um tapinha de leve na cabeça dele

- Pode deixar que a desculpa deste mês já está formulada, toda tarde trago a matéria do dia anterior, prometo. – avisou Lily dando um beijo carinho na testa do amigo

- Obrigado. – foi só o que Remo conseguiu falar

Os dois deram mais uma olhada para o amigo e saíram de lá deixando um Remo melancólico e cabisbaixo.

- Não quero voltar ao salão comunal, pelo menos não agora. – disse Lily para Tiago enquanto os dois caminhavam pelos corredores do castelo

- Vamos ao jardim então. – propôs Tiago e a ruiva apenas sorriu em concordância.

Quando chegaram no jardim Lilian apenas suspirou após sentar-se

- Não é justo né? – comentou Tiago sentando-se ao lado da AMIGA

- Nem um pouco. – disse Lily tristemente

- Acho que essa semana não será uma das melhores. – murmurou Tiago

- Então acho melhor se cuidar em dobro e cuidar do Remo também. – avisou Lily

- Pode deixar ruivinha, vou cuidar de nós dois. – afirmou Tiago

- Fico mais tranqüila assim, porém vou preparar a poção hoje mesmo. Acho que vocês vão precisar. – falou a ruiva preocupada

- Não confia nos meus talentos? – perguntou Tiago fingido-se de ofendido

- Eu não confio no talento da parte menos simpática do Remo. – respondeu Lily

- É muito bom para ele ter uma pessoa como você sabia? – comentou Tiago

- Pensei que não conhecia essa minha parte mais ,digamos, amena. – brincou Lily

- Comigo você nunca foi assim Lilian, mas só cego não percebe o quanto você é especial. – falou Tiago

- Desculpe. – sussurrou ela envergonhada

- Pelo o que? – perguntou Tiago

- Por seis anos de gritos e xingamentos. – respondeu Lily

- Não é porque somos amigos agora que você vai deixar de me xingar pode ter certeza. Não dou uma semana para você voltar a me chamar de Potter. – disse Tiago rindo

- Vai continuar aprontando? – indagou Lily

- Sou maroto Lily, FELIZMENTE isso nunca vai mudar. – respondeu Tiago

- Acho melhor entrarmos. Tenho que ver a Mila agora. – disse Lily desanimada

- É, vamos. – disse Tiago sorrindo

Ao contrário do que Lilian pensou Mila não estava abatida pelo menos não por fora. Estava apenas olhando fixamente para um lugar quando os amigos chegaram.

- Ele já foi para mais uma de suas viagens? – perguntou Mila com a voz fria e distante o que fez Sirius lembrar muito bem a sonserina que tanto lhe tirava do sério

- Não precisamos mais manter esse teatrinho, pelo menos não entre a gente. – disse Lily docemente

- Se quiserem que eu continue fingindo que não sei de nada não tem problema, sabem como é sou frágil demais para suportar uma revelação dessas. – falou Mila fitando Lilian intensamente

- Você sabe que não é isso que queremos Mirella. – disse Sirius severamente

- E nós sabemos que você não é frágil. – falou Tiago

- Eu esperava que pelo menos você tivesse me contado Lilian. – protestou Mila ignorando os comentários dos meninos

- Não era um segredo meu Mila, não podia trair a confiança do Remo. – explicou Lily se aproximando da amiga

- VOCÊ ME VIU CHORAR PENSANDO QUE TINHA ALGO DE ERRADO COMIGO! ME VIU MORRER DE PREOCUPAÇÃO A CADA MACHUCADO NOVO QUE O REMO APARECIA, A CADA DIA QUE ELE MOSTRAVA ESTAR MAIS FRACO! E VOCÊ NÃO ME FALOU NADA! – Mila berrou com toda a força que tinha esperando descontar a raiva que sentia em alguém

- Você não pode descontar nela assim... – Tiago tentou intervir

- Deixa Tiago, ela precisa desabafar. – disse Lily calmamente – Terminou?

- perguntou a ruiva para a amiga

- Sim. – respondeu Mila completamente calma

- Que bom. – disse Lily antes de dar um abraço na amiga.

AS duas não choraram como era de se esperar, apenas se abraçavam. Quando terminaram elas sorriram uma para a outra e dando boa noite subiram.

- Alguém me explica o que foi isso? – perguntou Sirius de boca aberta

- Quando eu me recuperar talvez. – respondeu Tiago do mesmo estado que o Sirius

- Acho que eles se amam, mas se para ele é melhor tê-la longe ela vai entender. – opinou Manu

- E elas duas? – perguntaram os dois assustados

- Elas? São amigas e se entendem melhor do que qualquer um, vocês já deviam estar acostumados. – disse Manu sorrindo – Boa noite marotos.

Manu subiu as escadas sorrindo até que entrou no quarto e viu Mila sentada na cama enquanto Lily se preparava para dormir também.

- Eu vou dormir, mais alguma coisa a declarar? – perguntou Manu as duas meninas

- Odeio Lua Cheia. – responderam as duas indo se deitar também

A semana se passou lentamente. Remo ficou todos os dias na sala precisa como sempre, Lilian e os marotos e até mesmo Manu o visitavam sempre, mas Mila não aparecia.

- Ela está com raiva de mim não é mesmo? – perguntou Remo abatido e mais machucado que o de costume

- Não, só acha que você não quer vê-la. – respondeu Lily pacientemente

No mínimo três vezes por dia durante aquela semana ele perguntava a mesma coisa.

- Ela tem razão, eu estou cada dia pior. – disse Remo se olhando no espelho

A cada transformação ele estava pior, nem mesmo a poção acalmava os ânimos do garoto. Machucados profundos marcavam não só o seu corpo, mas o de Tiago e Sirius também. Pedro era o único que não se machucava muito. Aquela seria a última noite, mas não seria a mais amena. Remo cada vez mais triste e amargurado sem saber o que podia acontecer pelo menos com a sua amizade e a da menina mostrava que aquela noite seria igual às outras.

Até que Manu veio correndo com um pedaço de pergaminho nas mãos.

- É pra você Remo. – avisou ela entregando o papel para o menino.

O maroto pegou o pergaminho temeroso e abriu reconhecendo de cara a letra de Mila.

[i] Querido Remo

Por favor, não pense que nossa amizade irá acabar depois do que descobri. É bem verdade que eu me sinto estranha, mas não é pelo seu segredo e sim por você não ter me contado antes.

Eu não esperava uma declaração de amor Remo, apenas uma prova de confiança. Espero que fique tranqüilo ao saber que pra mim nada mudou e que não vou contar isso para mais ninguém.

Desejo sinceramente que essa noite seja menos dolorosa pra você e que você possa se recuperar logo para voltarmos juntos a discutir sobre as propriedades da Pedra da Lua, afinal eu estou certa em quase todas as minhas teorias de que isso é uma idiotice.

Me desculpe de verdade por te fazer sofrer.

Com amor (mesmo você não querendo ele é todo seu)

Mila [/i]

Remo ficou parado olhando a carta até que Sirius pegou o pergaminho da mão do amigo e leu em voz alta.

- Finalmente teremos uma noite tranqüila. – comemorou Sirius ao ver o sorriso abobado de Remo

- Sirius. – Lily reclamou

- Não foi um pedido de namoro, mas acho que isso vai deixá-lo feliz por muito tempo. – comentou Tiago para Manu que concordou com a cabeça.

Quando finalmente a lua preferida da maioria dos apaixonados foi embora Remo pode voltar a sua vida normal. Ele e Mila se trataram como sempre, como se nunca tivessem brigado antes. Tudo voltara a ser como antes, o desejo oculto, o amor retraído, a preocupação iminente e a amizade dominando tudo.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: Quadribol

Os dias foram se arrastando. Cada um estudava o que podia, exceto Tiago e Sirius que além de nunca estudarem estavam ocupados demais com o jogo de quadribol no sábado.

- O Tiago está ficando um pouco obcecado não acham? – comentou Alice enquanto estava abraçada com Frank

- Se você acha treinar todos os dias, mesmo que sozinho e não só treinar vôo e alguns feitiços novos é obcecado, sim ele está. – falou Remo

- Isso já está me preocupando. – murmurou Lily

- Lily não é o seu pescoço que vai rolar, relaxa. – disse Manu

- Ajudou muito Emanuelle. – parabenizou Alice irônica

- Calma eu só estava brincando. – Manu defendeu-se assustada com o que Alice havia dito

- O Tiago só vai querer capturar o pomo depois que o time estiver com muita vantagem assim a humilhação para o Amos vai ser maior. Nada demais. – esclareceu Mila olhando desesperada para Remo procurando ajuda para deixar de lado aquela briga

- Isso já é de se ficar tranqüilo. – completou o maroto

Manu e Alice se encaravam perigosamente. Lilian estava nervosa demais para pensar em alguma coisa que não fosse o jogo. Remo, Mila e Frank ficaram vendo a situação até que o namorado de Alice teve uma idéia.

- Lice meu amor, vamos dar uma volta. Já faz muito tempo que você só estuda. – reclamou Frank fazendo carinha de cachorro sem dono.

- Vamos. – concordou Alice se levantando de mãos dadas com o namorado

- O que houve com ela afinal? – perguntou Manu confusa

- Digamos que a Lice às vezes é meio... meio... – começou Mila, mas não conseguiu achar a palavra exata sem deixar Manu duvidosa ou magoada

- Ela é meio maluca só pode ser. – disse Manu se levantando e saindo

- Você acha que a Alice sabe de alguma coisa e nós não? – perguntou Remo

- Se soubesse ela teria nos contado, mas que ela está duvidando de algo está. – afirmou Mila

Remo apenas ficou olhando para Mila tentando achar uma resposta mais cabível para essa questão, mas não encontrou. Alice via a aura das pessoas, assim como Dumbledore e se alguma coisa em Manu a incomodava era necessário ser dito.

No dia todos no castelo estavam todos muito agitados. Mesmo não sendo um clássico como Sonserina versus Grifinória, era ainda assim um jogo de quadribol. Metade da Corvinal torcia pela Grifinória e metade para a Lufa-Lufa. Já os sonserinos torciam contra as duas casas.

- Quem se machucar mais, melhor. – disse um sonserino para outro

- Que nada, se um dos felinos sair morto já está de bom tamanho. – comentou o outro

Lilian teve vontade de pelo menos dar uma detenção que durasse o tempo que eles tinham para terminar os estudos, mas teve que se controlar. Tiago e Sirius brincavam com a comida, mas não colocaram nada no estomago.

- Vocês precisam comer alguma coisa. – disse Manu preocupada com os marotos

- Sem fome. – falaram os dois tentando sorrir

Sirius é claro conseguiu e lhe deu o melhor sorriso (aquele tipo meu dentista morre de inveja dos meus 32 dentes). Manu sentiu seu rosto ficar corado e abaixou o olhar

- Se não comerem vou dar uma detenção para cada um. – ameaçou Lily

- Fala sério ruivinha. – reclamou Tiago

- E pára de me chamar de ruivinha! – mandou Lily

- Quem era para estar nervoso aqui sou eu! – protestou Tiago

- E vai começar mais uma briga. – anunciou Remo

- Já estava sentindo falta. – comentou Sirius

- Ah nem vem Potter. – falou Lily revirando os olhos

- Potter? Cadê o Tiago? – perguntou ele confuso

- Sumiu quando você me chamou de ruivinha. Você prometeu que iríamos ser amigos. – lembrou-lhe Lilian

- Prometi que seriamos amigos, não que deixaria de te perturbar- corrigiu Tiago rindo

- É isso o que você quer sempre não é? Perturbar-me? – falou Lily se levantando da mesa e balançando os cabelos ela saiu do salão Principal

- O que deu nela? – perguntou Tiago

- TPM. É mais perigoso do que você pensa em bruxas de cabelos ruivos. – respondeu Sirius tentando ficar sério

- Será que ela não vai assistir ao jogo? – perguntou Tiago preocupado

- Ela vai. – tranqüilizou-o Mila sorrindo

- Obrigado. – disse ele mais calmo

Mila sorriu novamente e voltou a comer o cereal fingindo que não percebia que mais alguém a olhava.

- Fecha a boca pra não babar no prato, ficaria nojento você comer alguma coisa com a sua própria baba de cobertura. – disse Sirius

Remo olhou para ele envergonhado e Tiago lançando um olhar de esgoela para Mila que tentou segurar o riso para fingir que não escutou. O clima na mesa da Grifinória foi ficando cada vez melhor até que Amos e o seu time completo se levantou da mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Como que por instinto o time da Grifinória se levantou também e caminharam até a saída do salão. Todos aguardavam em silêncio Tiago falar alguma coisa, mas ele e Amos ficaram calados e seguiram cada um para seu vestiário.

- Pensei que ia esculachar ele. – comentou Sirius um tanto decepcionado

- Prefiro mostrar a ele tudo o que iria dizer o campo. – disse Tiago anormalmente sério

Sirius fez uma cara feia e caminhou junto com o amigo e o time para o vestiário.

Enquanto os times se preparavam, no escritório do diretor uma pessoa misteriosa estava sentada a frente de Alvo que a olhava com intensa admiração.

- Acho que minha vinda aqui foi inútil então. – disse uma voz extremamente suave vinda da forma de uma menina que estava com vestes brancas e uma luz emanava do corpo dela misteriosamente

- Claro que não, acredito plenamente em você. – falou Dumbledore apressadamente

- Então sabe que será loucura colocá-los na Ordem. – disse a menina fortemente

- Creio que eles mesmos podem decidir. – concluiu Dumbledore

- São crianças Alvo! – protestou a menina

- Você tem a mesma idade deles. – lembrou-lhe o diretor delicadamente

- Mas eles não merecem ter o mesmo destino que eu! – falou "ela" um pouco mais alterada

- O seu destino ainda não está definido. – disse Dumbledore

- Queria poder acreditar nisso. Você sabe o que vai acontecer quando ele me ver não é? essa luz toda que está a minha volta, não sei até quando posso controlá-la. – revelou a menina

- Ele é cego demais para perceber isso. Acho que a senhorita Binnes já percebeu como você é não é mesmo? – perguntou Dumbledore

- Sim. – murmurou ela

- Ficará melhor assim quando chegar a hora e juntarmos TODOS. – falou Dumbledore

- Juntar eles tudo bem, são bons e se sofrerem foi porque optaram por isso. Mas você sabe muito bem o que eu acho de duas pessoas que...

- Devemos dar um voto de confiança! – ponderou Dumbledore

- Pra ela não tem que haver um voto sequer! – protestou a menina se levantando

- Nem mesmo irritada sua aura consegue mudar de cor. – comentou Dumbledore

- Não tente mudar de assunto Alvo. – avisou a menina

- Minha querida só fiz um pequeno comentário. – disse Alvo calmamente

- Desculpe. – pediu ela sem graça

- Tudo bem, agora precisamos ir. Segundo as minhas fontes o jogo de hoje pode oferecer sérios riscos a alguns alunos. E eu como diretor tenho que ser completamente desligado de qualquer torcida – disse Dumbledore se levantando

A menina apenas concordou com a cabeça sem afirmar se iria também ou não. Logo o diretor saiu e ela pode ver que ele carregava um enorme amuleto com a cara de um leão nas mãos.

- Desligado da torcida, sei. – murmurou ela rindo

O clima nas arquibancadas estava normal, mas dentro do campo não podia se dizer o mesmo.

- Apertem as mãos – disse Madame Hoch

Tiago e Amos esmagaram as mãos para melhor dizer. Ambos sentiam a pressão e a força que o outro fazia, mas continuaram quietos.

- E o jogo começa! – avisa Ivo Gonzáles, aluno da Grifinória

Os balaços e a goles estavam no ar juntamente com todos os jogadores. O pomo foi solto e logo sumiu da vista de todos. Tiago preferiu manter distancia de Amos para não cair na tentação de azará-lo. Como o Lufano continuava próximo Tiago resolveu procurar o pomo e ver o jogo bem mais de cima. Por um momento Tiago procurou pelo pomo, mas se distraiu ao ver longos cabelos vermelhos na multidão vermelha e dourada.

"Ela veio." – pensou ele feliz ao ver que a dona daqueles cabelos possuía os olhos mais lindos que ele já vira na vida.

- Encantado com a sua conquista Potter? – perguntou Amos se aproximando

Tiago ignorou e continuou a olhar para a ruiva que agora o encarava insegura.

- Ela não parece ser o que realmente é. Não imagina como ela agia quando estávamos sozinhos. – mentiu Amos soltando as palavras envenenadas.

Quando Tiago ia responder a torcida da Grifinória explodiu em comemorações.

-Ciane Liak marca dez pontos Grifinória com a proteção do batedor Black. Acho que o lerdo do goleiro da Lufa-Lufa está até agora sem saber se foi realmente um balaço que o acertou. – disse o narrador

- Como eu ia te responder, se a Lily se comportava sempre do jeito que eu vi naquela noite ... – mas Tiago não terminou

Um balaço veio em sua direção. O batedor da Lufa-Lufa sorriu maldosamente, Tiago por pouco não caiu da vassoura.

[b] Na arquibancada [/b]

Lilian perdeu a cor quando viu Tiago praticamente pendurado, mas logo se recuperou ao ver o maroto subindo novamente na vassoura.

- Eu disse que não seria fácil. – falou Remo

- Como você consegue ficar calmo assim? – perguntou Lily desesperada

- Lily, eles estão jogando contra a Lufa-Lufa e você está assim, imagina quando for com a Sonserina! – disse Mila

- É pior que isso? – Lily quis saber quando viu os jogadores voarem violentamente de um lado para o outro e marcando mais um gol para a Grifinória.

- Que nada, os Sonserinos só jogam para tirar a cabeça de pelo menos dois jogadores. – disse Alice rindo do nervosismo da amiga depois de comemorar

- E vamos levar em consideração que esses dois jogadores são o Sirius e o Tiago. – comentou Frank

- Vocês não estão ajudando. – disse Lily mais nervosa

- Desculpe. – falaram os quatro rindo

[b] No campo [/b]

Sirius estava vermelho de raiva. O objetivo era proteger os jogadores, mas aquele batedor da Lufa-Lufa tinha lançado o balaço contra Tiago para matar. Ele olhou para Tiago que fez um sinal com a cabeça que no inicio ninguém percebeu. O placar estava 80 a 10 para a Grifinória e Tiago tinha acabado de ver o pomo.

Isso significava que no mínimo quatro balaços iriam a sua direção. Sim são só dois balaços no jogo, mas a Lufa-Lufa parecia ter tomado algumas aulas com a Sonserina, porque não estavam mais brincando de jogar e trapacear para eles parecia completamente normal.

Num mergulho que todos de inicio pensaram que ele estivesse caindo Tiago foi em direção ao pomo, ele estava a quinze metros de altura do chão e o pomo a apenas dois metros. Pela velocidade dele era literalmente queda livre. Amos que estava distraído demais mandando um batedor atacar a artilheira da Grifinória que já tinha marcado nesse tempo mais dois gols, deixando assim o placar 100 a 10, percebeu tarde demais que Tiago havia visto o pomo e num sinal mandou o jogador atacar o maroto com um balaço.

Sirius, porém já estava preparado e com outro balaço atingiu o batedor da Lufa-Lufa. Tiago colocou a mão no pomo, mas antes que pudesse aterrissar o um bastão lhe atingiu na cabeça fazendo-o cair de uma altura de dois metros. O moreno caiu com tudo no chão e ficou desacordado no chão enquanto o time da Grifinória voava em direção a Amos Diggory que havia lançado o bastão enfeitiçado, porém Sirius chegou primeiro e dando socos em Amos fez com que o garoto pousasse no chão para não cair.

Essa ação não fez Sirius parar de bater nele.

- Alguém tire o senhor Black de cima desse menino! – gritou madame Pomfrey

Remo e Frank avançaram para cima de Sirius tirando-o de cima de Amos que já estava quase desacordado.

- DEIXA EU MATAR ELE! – pediu Sirius com uma expressão assassina

- Depois a gente te ajuda, na frente da escola vão saber que foi a gente. – disse Remo parecendo irritado

- Vamos meninos. Acabaram de levar o Tiago para a enfermaria. – falou Manu

Os marotos, juntamente com as meninas foram até a enfermaria. Enquanto isso de longe Snape soltava uma gigante gargalhada

- Espero que morra. – falou ele

- Todo esse seu ódio só faz mal a você mesmo. – disse Agatha calmamente observando a cena como se chegasse a ser monótono aquele desespero.

- Não faz diferença, contando que ele se dê mal. – esbravejou Snape

- Essa raiva toda só porque ele tem o amor da mulher que você não foi capaz de conquistar? – perguntou Agatha debochada, mas ainda assim fria

- ELA NÃO O AMA! – gritou Severo

- Não use esse tom comigo Severo, é patético, e estou te escutando perfeitamente. – disse Agatha caminhando em direção ao castelo

Na enfermaria uma confusão se instalava.

- Eu quero ficar aqui. – disse Lilian

- Se ele morrer vou para Azkaban ainda hoje! – avisou Sirius enquanto Amos entrava com o nariz quebrado

- Alguém pode nos informar alguma coisa? – perguntou Manu nervosa com a demora de noticias já que Madame Pomfrey estava medicando Tiago com o cortinado fechado

-Isso aqui é uma enfermaria! Senhorita Evans, você e seus amigos irão ficar na torre da Grifinória. Senhor Black o senhor não matará ninguém pelo menos hoje. E senhorita Petrelle o senhor Potter está bem só precisará passar a noite aqui e está dormindo neste momento. AGORA VÃO! – disse Madame Pomfrey já irritada

- Obedeçam, por favor. – pediu Dumbledore entrando na enfermaria

- O senhor vai castigá-lo ao menos né? – perguntou Remo que estava calado até aquele momento.

- A justiça será feita! – garantiu-lhe Dumbledore

- Ótimo então posso matá-lo. – disse Sirius avançando no menino

- Não senhor Black, não pelas suas mãos. – completou Dumbledore parando Sirius

- Então não é justiça. – resmungou o maroto

- Podem ir, qualquer coisa mando chamar a todos. – disse Dumbledore

- Acho melhor irmos. – falou Alice

Todos saíram conversando preocupados. Todos foram dormir exceto Manu e Lilian

- Não quero te forçar a nada Lilian, mas quero que saiba que pode confiar em mim incondicionalmente. – disse Manu

- Por que você está me dizendo isso? – perguntou Lily

- Eu sei que esse ódio todo do Tiago pelo Amos não é a toa e sei que você está com medo de alguma coisa. – respondeu Manu naturalmente

- O que aconteceu com o Amos não vale a pena lembrar e quanto ao medo que eu sinto...Tem muita coisa acontecendo, com isso nascem muitos medos. – disse Lily

- Estamos em guerra, ter medo é normal, mas também é perigoso. – falou Manu

- Perigoso? – Lily repetiu

- Se seus inimigos souberem de seus medos, usarão contra você. – Manu esclareceu

- Vou tentar fazer com que eles não saibam .- disse Lily

- Tente saber antes quem é amigo e quem não é. – falou Manu

- Por que você fala isso? – questionou Lilian sem entender

- Porque sou sua amiga e não quero que nenhum mal aconteça com você. – respondeu Manu se levantando e indo se deitar

Lilian fez o mesmo. A noite se passou devagar e quando amanheceu todos estavam na entrada da enfermaria.

- Cadê ele? – perguntou Lilian vendo apenas Amos na maca

- Procurando por mim ruivinha? – disse Tiago já completamente recuperado sorrindo

- Que bom que você está melhor. – falou Lily abraçando o menino

- Assim ele não sai daqui hoje. – comentou Mila rindo

- Desculpe. – murmurou ela

- Tudo bem. – falou Tiago desconcertado

- Que a ruiva nutre uma paixão secreta pelo Pontas eu sei, mas que essa paixão já não é mais tão secreta assim eu.. – Sirius ia continuar a falar, mas Lilian lhe lançou um olhar –Eu parei – murmurou ele

- O que houve com ele? – perguntou Manu apontando para Amos

- Não sei - mentiu Tiago.

Por algum motivo, que ninguém imagina, o garoto tinha piorado e segundo Madame Pomfrey ficaria mais alguns dias ali. Todos olharam para Tiago que com sua melhor cara "eu sou um anjo e ele não" saiu da enfermaria.

- Quero saber de tudo. – murmurou Sirius

- Contenha-se em saber que ele nunca mais vai querer encostar um dedo na Lily. – disse Tiago

....

Alice caminhava tranquilamente pelo corredor quando uma pessoa a puxou bruscamente para uma sala vazia.

- O que está acon... Ah é você. – disse Alice se recuperando do susto

- Não queria te assustar. – falou a pessoa com vergonha

- Você sabe mentir muito bem sabia? – perguntou Alice cruzando os braços

- Você também. – respondeu a pessoa

- Eu? – disse Alice

- Fingindo que não consegue ver certas coisas quando quer... Isso também é mentir Alice. – falou a pessoa docemente

- É omitir, nem todos podem saber o que eu consigo ver quando quero. – disse Alice

- Então você quis ver como eu realmente sou? – perguntou a menina

- Não, Dumbledore me pediu. – respondeu Alice

- É ótimo saber que ele não confia em mim. – murmurou a menina

- Ele confia, só quis comparar se ele tinha visto a mesma coisa. – explicou Alice

- Só te peço que não fale para ninguém Alice e se controle para que ninguém perceba. – pediu a menina.

- Eles estão correndo risco não é? Todos eles? – perguntou Alice preocupada

- Principalmente o Potter e o Black, mas todos os que decidirem comprar essa briga vão correr perigo também. – confirmou a menina

Alice ficou séria e apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça

- Em breve eles saberão. – disse a menina

- Se eles souberem vão desistir de serem feliz ao lado de alguém. Principalmente o Tiago vai querer desistir da Lilian. – falou Alice preocupada

- O Tiago vai ter que abrir mão da Lilian, mas por outro motivo. – disse a menina saindo do lugar

Alice ainda ficou um tempo parada até tentar entender o que aquela pessoa havia lhe dito. Depois de um tempo ela saiu para encontrar Frank, haviam combinado de se encontrarem. Tiago, Remo, Pedro e Sirius estavam conversando na sala comunal da Grifinória.

- Você fez isso mesmo? – perguntou Rabicho enxugando as lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto de tanto rir.

- Acho que Madame Pomfrey duvidou que eu troquei a poção dele, mas preferiu ficar quieta. – disse Tiago

- Ela sabe o que ele fez com a Lilian. – comentou Sirius

- O que ele tentou fazer com ela. – corrigiu Tiago

- Ele poderia ter dado alguma reação Pontas. – falou Remo com o semblante preocupado

- Mas ele deu Aluado, afinal Madame Pomfrey não disse que ele terá que ficar lá até que saia o rabo de coelho de trás dele, e as pernas percam todas as penas? – lembrou-lhe Rabicho

- Ele poderia ter sido envenenado! – protestou Remo

- Mas não foi. – disse Rabicho

- O que não deixa de ser uma ótima idéia se ele continuar a pensar em chegar perto da ruiva do Pontas. – falou Sirius

- Cala a boca Almofadinhas! – mandou Remo irritado – Se a Lilian descobrir...

- Mas ela não vai descobrir Aluado. – disse Tiago rapidamente

- Claro que não vai, senão só vamos ter os chifres do veado para contar história. – falou Sirius divertindo-se

- A Lily não pode saber! – avisou Tiago

- O que eu não posso saber? – perguntou Lilian

Os marotos se viraram e viram Manu, Mila e Lily em pé olhando para eles. Pela primeira vez na vida eles não souberam o que inventar, ficaram apenas olhando para a ruiva e para as amigas dela em silêncio. Porém quando Sirius conseguiu achar algo que a menina "acreditaria" ela começou a falar.

- FOI VOCÊ. – gritou Lilian apontando para Tiago

- Eu? O que tem eu, ruivinha? – perguntou Tiago fingindo-se de inocente, mas passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

- EU SABIA! COMO NÃO PERCEBI ANTES? – berrou a ruiva com força

- Ele se denunciou! – murmurou Remo, mas todos escutaram

- Me denunciei como? – perguntou Tiago

- VOCÊ SÓ PASSA A MÃO NESSE CABELO OU QUANDO ESTÁ MUITO NERVOSO OU QUANDO PENSA QUE ISSO O TORNA MAIS BONITO! – respondeu Lily ainda gritando

- Desde quando você se tornou conhecedora profunda de Tiago Potter? – perguntou Mila

- NÃO ADIANTA TENTAR FUGIR DO ASSUNTO. – avisou Lily para Tiago

- Mas eu não disse nada. – se defendeu o maroto

- FOI VOCÊ QUEM DEIXOU O AMOS DAQUELE JEITO. – acusou Lily

Tiago ficou quieto e todos olhavam para ele esperando uma resposta

- Não vai falar nada? – perguntou Rabicho

- Ela não me fez uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação. – respondeu Tiago

- Então você não nega? – perguntou Lily

- Não. Não vou mentir pra você. Sim fui eu. E faria de novo. – respondeu Tiago naturalmente

- Você poderia ter matado ele! – disse Lily com a voz um pouco mais baixa

- Você e o Remo são assustadores com essa mania de pensarem igual sabia? – comentou Sirus que calou a boca rapidamente com o olhar de todos para ele

- Ele não morreu. Lilian eu posso não ser um gênio em poções como você, mas sei muito bem o que pode ou não matar. Eu acho. – disse Tiago, mas a última parte foi quase inaudível

- Você é um crianção Potter. – esbravejou Lily

- Ih, agora ferrou. Todos com varinhas em punho para se protegerem? – perguntou Sirius que mais uma vez se calou ao receber os olhares bravos dos amigos. – Não posso dizer nem uma piadinha pra descontrair.

- Crianção? Eu fiz isso por você Lilian! – protestou Tiago

- NÃO PEDI PARA QUE FIZESSE NADA POR MIM, POTTER. – falou Lily

- Sou seu amigo, não precisava pedir. – disse Tiago

- Se fosse meu amigo saberia que eu não apoio esse tipo de comportamento. – falou Lily olhando para ele estranhamente

- É porque ele não quer ser apenas o seu amigo. – Sirius se intrometeu

- CALA A BOCA SIRIUS. – disseram todos, mas principalmente Tiago

- Calar a boca? Você que está de palhaçada Pontas, lutando contra os sentimentos da ruivinha. – desabafou Sirius

- Isso não te dá o direito de falar para todo mundo! – falou Tiago com raiva

- Se você é um veado eu não posso fazer nada. – desdenhou Sirius

- Sou um veado e você um cachorro idiota e sarnento. – Tiago disse com raiva

- Pensei que a briga fosse minha e do Tiago. – murmurou Lily rindo da cena dos dois

Os outros apenas seguravam o riso enquanto a briga continuava

- Desculpe se eu tentei avisar a você... – disse Sirius ressentido

- Me avisar o que?- perguntou Tiago irritado

- QUE VOCÊ VAI ACABAR PERDENDO A RUIVA. – gritou Sirius fazendo Lilian se assustar

- Hey, eu nunca fui do Potter... – protestou Lily, mas com um movimento rápido Sirius lançou-lhe um feitiço silenciador

- Quem você pensa que é para azarar a minha ruivinha? – perguntou Tiago apontando a varinha para Sirius

- Desculpe LILIAN, mas é que a briga é só entre nós dois. – pediu Sirius se dirigindo à ruiva que sentou no sofá se dando por vencida

- Você está ficando maluco? – disse Tiago ainda com a varinha apontada para o amigo

- Se com a ruiva perto você não me ouve, pelo menos com ELA calada eu consigo falar. – explicou Sirius também com a varinha apontada para Tiago – E abaixa essa varinha, não vai querer duelar comigo.

- E quem disse que não? – perguntou Tiago erguendo a varinha na altura do rosto de Sirius

- Você vai brigar comigo porque eu fiz a Lily ficar quieta um pouquinho? – disse Sirius

Tiago olhou para Lily e ela fez mímica tentando mostrar que não se importava

- Nossa amizade vai ser abalada por causa de uma mulher? Mesmo que essa mulher seja a ruiva? – perguntou Sirius

- Mas você não tinha o direito de falar isso na frente dela. Nossos assuntos são pra ser resolvido entre nós dois. – respondeu Tiago abaixando a varinha

- Eu acho que tinha o nome dela no meio. – falou Sirius incrédulo

- Eles estão me assustando. – murmurou Mila

- Não somos um triangulo amoroso Sirius. – disse Tiago

- Essa pegou mal. – comentou Remo não resistindo

- Então fala logo que ama a ruiva. – mandou Sirius irritado

- Não vou falar nada só porque você mandou. – disse Tiago batendo o pé

- Ah então deixa pra lá. Vamos azarar alguém? – perguntou Sirius depois de um minuto de silêncio

Tiago sorriu marotamente. Esse alguém tinha nome e sobrenome, sem contar um carinhoso apelido. [i] Ranhoso[/i] Pensou ele sorrindo e saindo do salão comunal com Sirius

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Manu rindo

Remo ia responder, mas parou quando um tapa em seu braço lhe chamou a atenção.

- Ah, desculpe Lily. – disse Remo e em seguida desfez o feitiço

- Eles são sempre assim? – perguntou Lily assustada

- Às vezes até piores, dessa vez nem teve duelo. – respondeu Remo rindo

- E você acha isso normal? – perguntou Lily assustada

- Você não faz idéia do quanto. – respondeu Rabicho

- Lily apenas finja que nada aconteceu está bem? - aconselhou Remo

[b] Esse Potter um dia me deixa louca [/b]

Pensou Lily, e balançando a cabeça concordando com Remo.

**Gente desculpa pela demora espero que ninguém tenha se esquecido da fic.**

**BJS**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: O Clube de Duelos

Tiago e Sirius não encontraram Snape, mas encontraram um sextanista da Sonserina que eles puderam se distrair um pouco. Eles iam caminhando normalmente até que viram uma cena suspeita. Um rapaz de cabelos loiros sem vida empurrava uma menina na parede. Os marotos se aproximaram para ver o que estava acontecendo, como Tiago vivia com a capa de invisibilidade se cobriram para poder ver quem era a garota.

- Acha que eu tenho medo de você Lucio? – perguntou Agatha enquanto sentia os dedos frios de Lúcio em sua garganta

- Você não me engana Lestrange, sabe muito bem que não está fazendo o que foi designada para fazer. – respondeu Lucio apertando mais ainda o pescoço da menina

Sirius por algum motivo pegou a varinha, mas Tiago o segurou.

- Acho que ele não vai querer ver a marca dos seus dedos no meu pescoço amanhã. – disse Agatha com falta de ar pela força que o garoto a segurava, mas não deixando de encará-lo com frieza.

Lucio a largou e a encarando por um minuto e se aproximou dela

- Ele não vai gostar é de desconfiar a quem você está sendo fiel. – sussurrou Lucio não deixando que essa parte Sirius e Tiago, ainda escondidos, escutassem.

Lucio saiu em direção às masmorras enquanto Agatha desmoronou no chão, com a mão no peito. Não conseguia mais esconder que estava passando mal e lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto. Então sem conseguir mais se segurar Sirius saiu debaixo da capa e foi em direção a menina.

Mesmo sendo muito branca ela conseguiu se tornar mais pálida e agora respirava ofegante. Sirius se aproximou dela levantando o rosto da menina que permanecia de olhos fechados.

- Tenta respirar com calma. – aconselhou ele enquanto ela buscava ar desesperadamente

- Será que ela está bem? – perguntou Tiago

- É claro depois de quase ser sufocada ela deve estar muito bem. – respondeu Sirus irônico. – Eu vou matar o Malfoy

- Não vai matar ninguém senhor Black, irá para a sua sala comunal juntamente com o senhor Potter. Amanhã se não se lembram começará o clube de duelos. – disse Dumbledore chegando perto dos três

Agatha permanecia de olhos fechados e nem mesmo sua frieza que voltara, a deixara com o ar menos angelical. Sirius ficou hipnotizado por um momento até que a soltou e olhou para Dumbledore

- Ele fez isso com ela. – disse ele apontando para o pescoço com a marca dos dedos do sonserino

- Pode deixar que o senhor Malfoy será devidamente castigado, agora podem ir. – disse Dumbledore enquanto fazia com que Agatha começasse a levitar

Sirius ia rebater, mas Tiago o puxou enquanto eles viam Dumbledore se afastando com a menina.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Tiago enquanto voltavam para o salão comunal

- Isso o que? – falou Sirius se fazendo de mal entendido, até ele agora achara estranho o seu comportamento

- Você defendendo aquela garota... – disse Tiago

- Você viu? Ela nem parecia aquela menina de sempre, por um instante parecia um anjo que havia acabado de ser ameaçado. – falou Sirius sem pensar

- Ela estava passando mal. Não foi só pela agressão do Malfoy. – comentou Tiago

- Quem seria ele? – perguntou Sirius

- Boa pessoa não é. O Malfoy ficou com medo. – respondeu Tiago

- Isso não quer dizer nada, ele é um medroso. Mas ela tremeu quando ele disse alguma coisa para ela. – disse Sirius

- Acho melhor deixarmos isso pra lá. – sugeriu Tiago se perguntando por um momento por que Sirius estava daquele jeito.

Quando chegaram os meninos encontraram Remo, Frank e Pedro conversando

- As meninas já foram? – perguntou Tiago

- Já faz um tempo, parece que depois que você saiu a Alice chegou e as meninas falaram que precisavam conversar. – respondeu Remo

- Fofoca de mulher. – comentou Sirius fazendo uma careta engraçada

[b] No quarto das meninas [/b]

Lilian estava sentada abraçada com um ursinho em forma de hipogrifo enquanto Mila penteava os cabelos e Manu tentava não encarar Alice que havia fugido para o dormitório das meninas.

- Quem vai começar a falar? – perguntou Alice estressada já com aquele silêncio

- Pode começar você – Lily respondeu

- Eu? O que eu tenho para dizer? Meu namoro com o Frank vai cada vez melhor, ele é um doce e eu me sinto cada vez mais apaixonada por ele. A mãe dele me adora e é realmente uma senhora um tanto engraçada. E eu me sinto a mulher mais feliz do mundo. – concluiu Alice sorrindo

- Isso se percebe. Seu sorriso é sem duvidas o mais brilhante que eu já vi. – disse Mila se sentando ao lado de Lily

- E você Mila? – perguntou Alice

- Vou bem obrigada. – respondeu a menina sorrindo

- Não se faça de mal entendida mocinha – ameaçou Alice

- Então seja mais clara, você quer saber o que eu sinto pelo o Remo, mesmo depois de ter descoberto aquele segredo? – disse Mila sendo o mais direta o possível

- Quer mesmo que eu te pergunte assim? – quis saber Alice

- Amo o Remo e vocês sabem disso, mas se ele não quer ficar comigo não vou obrigá-lo. – disse Mila com um certo ressentimento na voz

- Eu não acredito que ele vai continuar se comportando assim, mesmo depois do que aconteceu com vocês ano passado. – falou Lily

- O que aconteceu com vocês ano passado? – perguntou Manu

- Vou te pôr a par da situação toda Manu. – disse Mila sorrindo tristemente

[i] FLASHBACK [/i]

Remo e Mila caminhavam pelo jardim da escola enquanto riam sobre mais uma briga da Lily com o Tiago.

- Esse dois não tem jeito, vão acabar se casando. – disse Mila sorrindo

- Ficam brincando de pique pega.. – disse Remo imitando os dois quando Tiago tentava agarrar Lilian e ficava correndo atrás dela.

Ele começou a correr atrás de Mila que não agüentava mais sorrir e acabou tropeçando e fazendo com que Remo caísse em cima dela. Os dois se olharam por um instante até que seus olhos que antes brilhavam dos risos que havia dado começou a ter um brilho diferente. Ambos se encararam por um minuto e como se estivessem hipnotizados um pelo outro.

(Na/ Negrito pensamento do Remo, sublinhado da Mila e normal a narração)

[u] Por que ele está me olhando assim? Droga por que logo agora minha respiração tem que ficar assim? [/u]

Mila tentava se controlar, mas sua respiração estava ficando ofegante e irregular assim como a de Remo. O contato mais próximo deles estava deixando ambos fora de si.

[b] Merlin porque logo agora? Eu já tinha ficado conformado em não sentir a pele dela, o calor dela, os lábios dela... Mas agora está ficando difícil. [/b]

Enquanto pensava a mão de Remo passeava pelo rosto de Mila como se buscasse descobrir cada detalhe do rosto da menina que passara despercebido durante todo esse tempo.

[u] Reage, faça alguma coisa. Ah Merlin por que o meu corpo não me obedece? [u]

Remo aos poucos foi se aproximando da menina e roçou o seu nariz no dela.

[b] Como o seu perfume me deixa inebriado, como esse olhar me fascina. [/b]

[u] Prometi nunca me render a esse desejo que sinto no meu peito, mas agora a única coisa que realmente quero é estar perto dele. [/u]

Remo olhou para os lábios rosados da menina e sorriu no que foi correspondido no mesmo momento. Então sem mais ter no que pensar ele se aproximou dos lábios dela.

No começo apenas se tocaram conhecendo melhor a quentura que apenas os lábios de um proporcionavam para o outro. E num movimento sincronizado começaram aprofundar o beijo. Suas línguas dançavam delicadamente em um beijo que fazia ambos parar de pensar. Não souberam quanto tempo ficaram ali, não percebiam nada o que acontecia ao redor, só mesmo quando o ar faltou para eles que se separaram, mesmo com os protestos dos seus corpos exigindo o beijo.

Remo sorriu e acariciou o rosto iluminado de Mila, naquele momento ele estava ao lado da mulher que realmente amara na vida.

[i] Fim do FLASHBACK [/i]

- E depois? – perguntou Manu assim que viu Mirella ir em direção a janela

- Ficamos juntos o dia inteiro, mas no dia seguinte ele disse que não queria mais nada. Antes pensei que era só porque eu era a amiga dele, mas agora sei que não. – falou Mila com a voz forte embora estivesse derramando uma fina lágrima.

- Ele sempre te amou, nós sempre te falamos isso. – disse Alice

- Infelizmente o fato dele me amar não quer dizer que continuaremos juntos. – falou Mila tristemente

- Não sei como você consegue tratá-lo como se nada tivesse acontecido. – comentou Manu

- Simplesmente porque ele faz o mesmo. – explicou Mila sentando-se na frente das amigas

- Mesmo depois de você saber o que ele sente? – perguntou Manu

- Não posso lutar sozinha por esse amor Manu. – respondeu Mila tristemente

- Isso não é justo. – murmurou Lilian

- Nada nesse mundo parece ser justo Lily. – disse Alice

- Bom, acho melhor nós mudarmos de assunto, ficamos muito tempo só falando da Lua. – falou Mila rindo

- Então vamos lá, Emanuelle Petrelle e um certo cachorro. – disse Lily

- Cachorro? – repetiram as três sem entender nada

- O Sirius – falou Lily

- Não sabia que a Manu estava de olho no Sirius. – disse Alice encarando a menina

- E não estou. – defendeu-se Manu

- Sei. – disseram as três juntas

- Ele se acha o sedutor, mas não passa de um galinha. – disparou Manu

- Que ele é galinha nós sabemos, mas se ele se acha sedutor porque você parece tremer sempre que ele chega perto? – perguntou Mila

- Eu não tremo quando ele chega perto. – protestou Manu

- Imagina. – disse Lilian de deboche

- Ele só quer fazer um simples joguinho. – falou Manu

- E você está perdendo minha querida amiga. – disse Mila rindo

- Você precisa reagir. – sugeriu Lilian

- Se é jogar que ele quer, então jogaremos. – falou Manu sorrindo marotamente

- Dessa até eu tive medo. – comentou Mila

- E você Lily? – perguntou Alice

Lilian olhou para Alice e abaixou a cabeça.

- Vai continuar mentindo até quando? – perguntou Alice

- Mentindo? – repetiu Lily

- Pra você mesma. – respondeu Mila

- Não minto para mim mesma. – Lilian retrucou

- Então por que não assume para o Tiago que gosta dele? – questionou Alice

- Talvez porque eu não gosto dele? – zombou Lily

- Minta para você mesma Lilian, menos para nós. – falou Manu

- Não estou apaixonada e mesmo que estivesse não estou pronta para me relacionar com alguém de novo. – disse Lily entrando no banheiro

- Por que eu sabia que nossa conversa iria acabar quando chegasse na Lilian? – comentou Mila

- Tenho que ir, boa noite. – despediu-se Alice

Lá no salão comunal...

- Você defendeu uma sonserina? – perguntou Frank sem entender

- Ela estava precisando! – falou Sirius impaciente

- Ela parecia um anjo. – repetiu Tiago rindo

- Não enche Pontas! – disse Sirius irritado

- Frank, deixa as namoradas brigando e me leva até a minha torre por favor? – perguntou Alice assim que desceu as escadas

- Claro meu amor. – disse Frank dando um beijo nela

- Boa noite pra você também Licinha. – falou Sirius emburrado

- Boa noite marotos. – disse Alice sorrindo e saindo pelo buraco do retrato

- Acho melhor irmos nos deitar, amanhã começa o clube de duelos. – sugeriu Remo se levantando

Depois que Alice saiu, Lílian ficou tanto tempo no banheiro que quando ela saiu Mila e Manu já estavam dormindo.

A ruiva se deitou na cama e mesmo cansada não conseguia dormir. Tirava apenas pequenos cochilos e acordava sempre do mesmo jeito, com o mesmo pesadelo. Ela corria de um lado para o outro e quando encontrava Tiago ele estava com o mesmo olhar que Amos na noite de fim de ano isso deixava Lilian desesperada e ela acordava suando. Quando eram 4 da manhã ela decidiu se levantar, precisa de ar fresco

Desceu então até o salão comunal e se apoiou no parapeito da janela para respirar o ar puro e fresco.

Começou então a pensar, pensamentos confusos e sem nexo.

- Ninguém nunca vai me entender. – murmurou ela alto demais

- Que tal tentar contar para alguém? – perguntou uma voz que ela sabia muito bem quem era

Lilian virou-se para encarar Tiago que vestia um pijama leve azul marinho e olhava para ela intensamente

A ruiva estava linda, os cabelos presos numa trança de lado displicente e uma longa camisola branca que era coberta por um casaco verde, sim aquela noite estava um pouco fria.

Ele se aproximou cuidadosamente da menina não deixando de olhá-la. Ela por sua vez enquanto ele se aproximava fechava mais o casado tentando esconder o corpo.

- Não precisa fazer isso, já te acho linda sem ao menos ver mais do que todos os alunos do castelo vêem. – falou Tiago sem tirar os olhos da menina

Ela sorriu fracamente, estava ficando paranóica. Não conseguia mais chegar perto de algum garoto sem que se sentisse protegida. Tiago percebeu esse medo da menina e se manteve longe o suficiente e se apoiou no parapeito da janela.

- Pode desabafar. – disse ele calmamente

Lilian virou-se e olhou para ele confusa. Como dizer isso para ele? Logo para ele? Nunca tinha conseguido desabafar direito com suas amigas, como poderia fazer isso com ele agora?

- Confia em mim está bem? Sou seu amigo – perguntou ele quando Lilian se apoiou na janela ao seu lado.

- Estava tendo pesadelos. – disse Lily num fiapo de voz

- Com ele de novo? – perguntou Tiago

- Não consegui ainda esquecer. – respondeu Lily

Tiago fechou os punhos com raiva, mas ainda assim Lilian percebeu.

- Não precisa ficar assim. – disse Lily tocando as mãos de Tiago que na mesma hora afrouxaram

Eles se encaram por um minuto e Lilian se afastou.

- Desculpe. – pediu ele com vergonha

- Você não fez nada, por incrível que pareça. – disse Lily sorrindo

- Daria a vida para sentir tudo isso o que você sente e te deixar viver em paz. – falou Tiago olhando profundamente para Lilian

- Eu vou superar. – disse Lily pouco confiante

- Vai superar mesmo? Já faz alguns meses e você ainda não suporta ser tocada por alguém. – falou Tiago. – E não pense que eu não observei. – completou ele quando viu que Lilian iria rebater

- Isso vai mudar. – disse Lily

- Por que não se dá uma oportunidade Lilian? –perguntou Tiago

- Não é me dar uma oportunidade não é mesmo? – perguntou ela

- Lily, eu sei que é difícil de entender ou ao menos pensar que pode ser verdade. Mas por favor... – disse Tiago

- Não termina. Não vamos começar tudo de novo. Você é meu amigo Tiago e fico feliz por isso, mas é só isso. – falou Lily se afastando. – Boa noite e obrigada por tudo.

Tiago ficou parado vendo a ruiva subir as escadas e voltando a olhar as estrelas quando ela sumiu de vista deu apenas um sorriso.

- Ainda te conquisto ruivinha. – murmurou ele e depois foi se deitar

Ás seis da tarde todos os alunos do sétimo ano estavam no salão principal que havia se transformado em um grande tablado para duelos.

- Bem vindos ao Clube de Duelos. – saudou o professor Dumbledore

Enquanto o diretor explicava as regras Sirius se movimentou em direção a uma menina de cabelos extremamente negros que olhava a cena quase que impacientemente. Não havia mais marcas em seu pescoço e como ele previra Malfoy não estava no salão, assim como Snape. Enquanto se movia algumas meninas jogavam beijinhos para o maroto que retribuía o ato um pouco rápido demais.

- Está melhor? – perguntou Sirius assim que se aproximou da menina

Agatha apenas levantou os olhos e encarou Sirius. Pela primeira vez ele percebeu que aqueles olhos cor de mel escondiam alguma coisa. Ela o olhou com frieza, mas ele pode sentir algo diferente nela.

- Uma pena não ter bancado o herói hoje não acha? – falou Agatha friamente

- Eu não estava bancando o herói, estava apenas... – protestou Sirius, mas Agatha o interrompeu

- Estava apenas sendo um Grifinório, demonstrando coragem e honra contra uma fria e calculista sonserina. Disse Agatha, seu tom de voz chegava a ser zombadeiro de tão distante

- Eu não disse isso! – defendeu-se Sirius

Agatha apenas revirou os olhos em sinal de impaciência.

- Não está com seu segurança. Onde será que ele está? Em alguma reuniãozinha de seus amiguinhos comensais? Da próxima vez mande lembranças minhas a sua cunhada. – disse Sirius no ouvido dela.

- Não tenho segurança, mas se está falando do Snape... Não sabia que sua paixão por ele era tão viva assim ao ponto de se preocupar. – disparou Agatha olhando Sirius no fundo dos olhos e não demonstrando nenhum medo ao ver um brilho de raiva invadir aquela imensidão azul.

- Está dizendo isso para o homem errado menina. – falou Sirius ameaçadoramente frisando bem a última palavra

- Está chamando de menina a mulher errada, maroto. – disse Agatha olhando Sirius com igual intensidade

Os dois se encararam ainda por mais algum tempo até que o discurso acabara e Dumbledore começou a falar o que seria feito naquele dia. Sirius voltou para juntos dos amigos enquanto Agatha voltou seu olhar frio e sem vida para Dumbledore.

- Hoje quero ver algumas demonstrações. Os nomes serão sorteados e então poderão duelar. – disse Dumbledore apontando para uma sacola e num movimento com a varinha dois papeis voaram.

O diretor pegou os papeis e leu os nomes.

- Agatha Lestrange e Sirius Black.- anunciou o diretor e todos se calaram.

Agatha se levantou devagar e encarando Sirius prosseguiu até o centro do tablado. O maroto pareceu pensar por um segundo, mas quando viu o olhar desdenhoso de Agatha foi em direção a menina. Antes de fazerem o cumprimento inicial Dumbledore falou

- Não é para se machucarem, apenas uma demonstração.

Os dois se cumprimentaram e em seguida se encararam.

- Com medo? – perguntou Sirius debochadamente

- Seus olhos brilham de insegurança, mas não medo. – respondeu Agatha

Os dois ergueram as varinhas e num movimento rápido lançaram seus feitiços, porém ambos desviaram.

- [i] Petrificus Totalis [/i] – bradou Sirius

- [i]Protego[/i] – disse Agatha

Porém o que ninguém esperava era que a barreira de proteção lançada pela sonserina se transformasse rapidamente em uma nuvem amarela que começou a envolver Sirius.

- [i] Finite Incantatem [/i] – ordenou ele e a fumaça desapareceu - Quer dançar? – perguntou Sirius

- Você é quem sabe. [i] Tarantallegra [/i] – respondeu Agatha e Sirius que estava ocupado demais rindo quase foi atingido

- Vamos parar de brincar. – falou ele

- A única criança aqui é você. – retrucou Agatha

- [i] Stunning [/i] – bradou Sirius e Agatha desviou

- [i] Impedimenta [/i] – falou Agatha e Sirius ficou paralisado

Agatha olhou para o maroto e deu um sorrisinho maldoso, quando virou as costas ouviu Sirius falar

- [i] Rictusempra [/i]

E sem esperar pelo feitiço e sem ter tempo para reagir foi jogada para longe. Quando Agatha se levantou os dois se encaram por um segundo e fazendo o mesmo movimento gritaram.

- [i] Expelliarmus [/i] – disseram os dois e ambas as varinhas foram parar longe.

- Duelo encerrado. – avisou Dumbledore

- Mas nós ainda não terminamos. – Sirius protestou

- Não queremos nenhum cadáver aqui senhor Black. – falou Dumbledore

Agatha virou as costas e fazendo um gesto com a mão a varinha voltou para ela, sem que ninguém percebesse.

- Podem formar pares e começarem a praticar. – disse Dumbledore enquanto via Sirius e Agatha irem cada um para um lado

- Eu pensei que fosse ser mais emocionante. – comentou Rabicho

- Você queria o que? Que o Sirius e a Lestrange se matassem? – perguntou Lily

- Não seria uma má idéia. – disse Sirius com raiva

- Nem parece que você queria acabar com o Malfoy ontem só por causa que ele maltratou ela. – comentou Tiago "inocentemente"

- Ele quase a esganou! Se bem que estou a ponto de fazer isso! – falou Sirius alterado

- Será que dá pra se concentrar em treinar um pouco? – perguntou Mila

- Eu vou me concentrar depois que eu esganar...

- JÁ CHEGA! – mandou Remo

- Está estressadinho só porque ela não caiu no seu charme Six? – perguntou Manu sorrindo maliciosamente

- Não me importa ela e sim uma outra menina que está tentando resistir ao meu charme. – respondeu Sirius já mais calmo se aproximando da loira

- Vai começar. – disse Mila sorrindo para Remo

- Acha mesmo que eu não consigo? – perguntou Manu enquanto se movia ensaiando um treinamento de duelo com Sirius

- Não disse isso, mas como você comentou deve ser porque sente. – respondeu Sirius

Todos ao redor deles duelavam apenas eles conversavam... ou melhor dizendo duelavam com palavras.

- Insegurança é para os fracos. – disse Manu

- E mentir para os hipócritas. – mas quem falou não foi Sirius e sim Agatha

A menina passou levemente por entre os dois e Manu ficou desajeitada. Sirius fez menção de ir atrás dela, mas Manu o segurou pelo pulso.

- Cansou de brincar ou já se deu por vencido? – perguntou Manu

Sirius pareceu pensar por um momento, será que aquela pergunta era dirigida a ela ou a Agatha? O maroto balançou a cabeça espantando esse pensamento e virando-se para Manu tentou beijá-la

- Nem pense numa coisa dessas, senhor Black. – disse a menina se afastando

Sirius ficou perdido por um momento, até que Tiago veio correndo em sua direção arfante.

- Almofadinhas! Almofadinhas! – chamou Tiago

- O que foi Pontas? – perguntou Sirius irritado

- Dumbledore quer nos ver agora! – avisou Remo ansioso

- Pensei que ele fosse esperar mais um pouco. - Comentou Tiago

- Vamos logo veado. – falou Sirius

- Lily, Mila, Manu! – chamou Remo

- As meninas também? - perguntou Sirius

- Sim, nós também. – respondeu Lily sorrindo nervosamente

- Então vamos. – disse Pedro visivelmente com medo

Então os marotos caminharam junto com as meninas até o escritório do diretor.

M**il beijos thanks for the coments e aproveitem**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: O chamado da Fênix

Quando chegaram no escritório Dumbledore não estava sozinho. O bruxo estava sentado em uma confortável cadeira e mais cinco pessoas se faziam presentes.

- Mãe? Pai? – perguntou Tiago olhando para um casal elegante parados próximos a Dumbledore

- Tiago, Sirius, meus filhos. – chamou a mulher ruiva abraçando os dois marotos fortemente

- Sara meu amor assim você enforcará os meninos. – disse um homem que era uma cópia exata de Tiago cumprimentando "os filhos".

A mulher se afastou e foi em direção à Remo e Pedro abraçando eles com a mesma intensidade

- Acho que precisamos apresentá-los melhor as nossas damas. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo – Lilian, Emanuelle e Mirella esses são os pais do Tiago

- Hey! – protestou Sirius

- E do Sirius, Sara e James Potter. Sara, James essas são as senhoritas Lilian Evans, Emanuelle Petrelle e Mirella Danes. – apresentou-os Dumbledore

- A ruivi... – James começou a falar, mas quando olhou para Tiago ficou quieto

O filho fez um movimento rápido pedindo para que ele calasse a boca.

- Quero dizer, mais uma ruivinha na Ordem. – consertou-se ele, mas levou mais uma olhada feia dessa vez de Sara

- James eu acho que você já está falando demais. – ralhou ela

- Ordem? Que ordem? – perguntou Pedro

- Sentem-se, por favor. – pediu Dumbledore

- Se são só esses acho que podemos continuar Dumbledore. – disse Alastor Moody saindo do canto escuro em que se encontrava

- Algo a declarar logo de inicio Minerva? – perguntou Dumbledore a professora que era a quarta pessoa da sala

- Acho que não Alvo, pode começar a reunião. – disse Minerva

Uma quinta pessoa continuou na penumbra enquanto Dumbledore se colocou a falar

- Voldemort está agindo, e nós temos que nos manter fortes contra ele....

Dumbledore passou meia hora explicando tudo sobre a Ordem e como ela funcionaria.

- E então? Vocês querem participar? – perguntou ele a todos os presentes

Tiago olhou para os pais, eles nunca deixariam ele ou Sirius fazerem isso, mas viu que ambos haviam se dado por vencidos.

- Não vou ficar sentado enquanto vejo esse monstro acabar com tantas famílias! – disse Sirius

- Nos fazer essa pergunta diretor chega a ser um insulto. – falou Lilian

- É claro que lutaremos! – falou Mila

- Até o fim – confirmou Manu

Todos sorriram e Dumbledore mais ainda.

- Vocês são os únicos estudantes convidados para a Ordem, ou melhor, vocês; o senhor Longbotton; a senhorita Binnes que não puderam vir aqui por estarem ainda preparando os pais e..... – explicou Minerva, mas parou no último nome a ser falado

- Senhorita, por favor, pode aparecer agora. – disse Dumbledore gentilmente

Da escuridão surgiu uma menina branca, de cabelos negros e trajando as vestes da ...

- EU NÃO VOU LUTAR AO LADO DE UMA SONSERINA. – protestou Sirius e sua voz saiu um pouco mais alta do que ele esperava

Agatha o olhou com uma certa frieza e com um gesto amável de Sara sentou-se ou lado da mulher não deixando de encarar o maroto que lhe devolvia o olhar na mesma intensidade. Algo que não chegava a ser ódio, mas um profundo desprezo.

- Por que não quer lutar ao lado de uma sonserina? – perguntou Dumbledore calmamente

- Você por acaso sabe de que família essa daí faz parte? – questionou Sirius

- Peço por favor que não use esse termo, é um tanto vulgar para uma moça. E sim Sirius, sei muito bem de que família ela faz parte e não vejo o porque da sua indignação. – respondeu Dumbledore um tanto quanto sério

- Não vê o porque? A família dela inteira está com Voldemort! Ela própria, eu ouvi muito bem o Malfoy dizendo que "ELE" não iria gostar...

- A sua família inteira também está ao lado de Voldemort, todos nojentos e desprezíveis que vivem com essa idéia absurda de sangue-puro. E não se esqueça do casamento de sua querida prima Bella com o meu irmão. – interrompeu-o Agatha

- E você e Voldemort? Vai me dizer que você não é uma ...

- Se você tivesse idéia do que me liga a esse monstro perderia a essa sua prepotência de achar que é corajoso. – disse Agatha

- Agatha, ainda não é a hora deles saberem querida. – falou Sara segurando a mão da menina

Todos observavam a conversa quietos, Agatha sustentava seu olhar frio e sua voz calma, mas Sirius parecia que iria explodir

- Se não quer lutar entendemos. – soltou Moody

- Claro que vou lutar. – esbravejou Sirius

- Então quero deixar bem claro que terão que continuar tratando a senhorita Lestrange como uma estranha, da mesma maneira ela os tratará. Na hora certa vocês saberão o porque disso. – disse Dumbledore

- Por mim sem problemas. – desdenhou Sirius

- Mas acho que pelo menos agora podemos nos tratar normalmente. – disse Lilian indo cumprimentar a menina assim como Manu

Agatha mantinha o seu olhar frio, mas por algum motivo as meninas pareceram não se importar com isso. Tiago, Remo e até mesmo Pedro estavam indo em direção a menina. Sirius e Manu permaneceram estáticos e Dumbledore levantou a sobrancelha curioso para aquela atitude de Emanuelle.

- Sabemos que não ficará aqui por muito tempo senhorita Petrelle, apenas até as férias de natal acabarem, mas mesmo assim contamos com a sua ajuda. – disse Dumbledore

Manu apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Posso me retirar diretor? – perguntou ela

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça e a menina saiu sem olhar para mais ninguém. Sirius a seguiu vendo que todos ainda estavam ao redor de Agatha e conversavam com ela.

- E quero deixar claro que nas próximas reuniões do clube de duelos será uma espécie de treinamento. Além de duelarem entre si, vocês duelaram com supostos comensais da morte. Por hora vocês estão em fase de especialização e não irão a missões, porém lidarão com seguidores de Voldemort que já vão a missões por ele. – explicou Dumbledore

- Entendemos professor. – disse Lily

- Agora podem ir. – falou ele sorrindo

Enquanto Tiago se despedia dos pais e levava uma bronca por Sirius, Agatha segurou Lilian pelo pulso

- Tome cuidado. – falou Agatha, mas não era um pedido e sim um aviso

Lilian olhou confusa para a menina, mas esta voltou ao seu olhar frio e viu a ruiva sendo puxada por Mila. Somente quando eles saíram, seguidos por Moody, Sara, James e Minerva que Dumbledore falou com Agatha

- Você disse que não iria se meter. – falou Dumbledore

- Não iria me meter se você não tivesse colocado quem eu disse para não colocar na Ordem. – Agatha disse corrigindo-o

- Pensei que tivéssemos entrado num acordo. – relembrou-lhe Dumbledore

- Não há acordos se a vida deles estará em risco Alvo. – disse Agatha encarando o diretor

- É incrível a sua capacidade de querer proteger pessoas que não conhece direito. – falou Dumbledore admirado

- Só quero que proteja eles! – pediu Agatha friamente

- Inclusive o senhor Black? – perguntou Alvo olhando-a com curiosidade

- Ele você pode deixar morrer na primeira oportunidade- respondeu Agatha se alterando um pouco

- Entendo. – murmurou Dumbledore tentando segurar um sorriso

- Preciso ir, Severo já deve ter voltado da reunião. – avisou Agatha se levantando

- Sua aura está mudando de cor Agatha. – comentou Dumbledore

- Mudando? – perguntou Agatha olhando confusa para o diretor

- Antes era clara e brilhante... branca como a neve, agora tem pequenas manchas rosas, que creio eu se tornarão vermelhas em pouco tempo. – falou Dumbledore sorrindo – Acho que tem alguém sentindo algo diferente..

- Preciso ir. – e dizendo isso Agatha saiu batendo a porta do escritório

Lilian não havia voltado para a torre da Grifinória e Tiago que costumava olhá-la pelo mapa percebeu isso. A menina estava na beira do lago, e sozinha. Sem pensar duas vezes o maroto pegou a capa de invisibilidade e correu na direção da menina. Ela tinha o costume de ficar no lago, olhando o movimento da água e quando era dia os mergulhos da Lula Gigante

Lilian não percebeu que estava sendo observada de longe por estar profundamente mergulhada em seus pensamentos. A menina se sentia melhor quando desabafava com algo ou alguém e naquele momento ela precisava desabafar com algo que não falasse e nem tivesse opinião.

Tiago aproximou mais e ouviu a voz de Lilian.

- Com tanta correria de ontem pra hoje nem consegui pensar direito. Quero dizer quando eu consigo pensar direito no assunto "meu coração". Infelizmente coração não tem nenhum neurônio. – disse a menina com a voz baixa enquanto olhava para o lago

Tiago ficou ali olhando, então ela estava apaixonada.

(Na/ Pensamento de Tiago em negrito)

- Não pense que estou apaixonada. Eu só sinto algo diferente quando ele chega perto. Não é amor, não pode ser. – disse ela abaixando a cabeça

[b]"Quem é que está chegando perto dela?" – pensou Tiago se irritando com a possibilidade de mais alguém estar dando em cima da ruiva[/b]

- Seria uma peça cruel do destino se eu estivesse amando aquele projeto de gente. – continuou a ruiva

[b]"NÃO, por favor, não me diga que ela está apaixonada pelo Amos. "[/b]

- Tão convencido, arrogante, prepotente, infantil, intrometido, ego centrista, metido...

["b]" Espera um pouco, essas características são... "[/b]

- Mas ele é carinhoso, lindo, simpático, inteligente, corajoso, companheiro. Ele mudou isso eu não posso negar,

[b]" Aleluia ela percebeu"[/b]

- Mas mesmo assim continua sendo o Potter. – disse Lily suspirando pesadamente

[b] "Se o problema é o sobrenome, eu mudo" [/b]

- Acho que é isso, estou ficando apaixonada pelo Potter. Eu já venho percebendo isso desde o começo do ano, mas agora. Parece que os sentimentos que ele diz ter são verdadeiros.

[b] Merlin do céu, eu vou morrer agora... Ela ME AMA! [/b]

- Essa situação toda me deixa doente. – murmurou ela

[b] Doente? Como assim doente? [/b]

- Ele agora é meu amigo..

[b] "Você namoraria um inimigo?"[/b]

- Eu não sei mais o que pensar.

[b] Talvez eu te ajude [/b]

Pensando isso Tiago tirou a capa e caminhou até Lilian. Como se tivesse sido avisada que o menino estava próximo ela se virou. Ele não havia feito um barulho se quer, apenas a presença dele foi o suficiente para que ela sentisse sua alma tremer.

Tiago encarou aqueles olhos verdes que ele tanto amava e sorriu indo na direção da menina. Lilian se sentiu gelar quando o garoto sentou ao seu lado.

- Está aqui há quanto tempo? – perguntou ela finalmente tendo coragem

- Algum tempo... – respondeu Tiago vagamente olhando o lago

Ele podia perceber que ela o olhava, mas não queria olhá-la naquele momento. Não se responsabilizaria se seus olhos cruzassem com as esmeraldas que tanto amava.

- Então você ouviu... – disse Lily, mas parou respirando fundo.

Tiago não se mexeu e isso fez com que Lilian segurasse o rosto dele de leve e virasse para ela. O maroto estremeceu quando sentiu as pequenas e delicadas mãos de Lilian segurar-lhe o rosto e colocando-o de frente para ela.

- Por que não quer olhar para mim? – perguntou Lily vendo que o garoto abaixou a cabeça

- Por que tem medo de se render? – questionou Tiago

- Me render? A um sentimento que eu não sei o que é? – falou Lily friamente

- A um sentimento que você tem medo de assumir que é REAL. – disse Tiago seriamente

- Não estou pronta para me apaixonar – confessou Lily abraçando os joelhos e deixando de olhar para Tiago

- Mas já está apaixonada. – disse Tiago virando o rosto da menina para ele. – Diz olhando nos meus olhos que é mentira.

- Eu ... Não... posso. – murmurou Lily encarando os olhos castanhos esverdeados de Tiago

- Você sabe que eu nunca te machucaria. – disse Tiago

- Já está machucando Tiago, por me fazer sentir isso aqui dentro. – falou Lily apontando para o peito.

- Não tem como matar um sentimento. – disse Tiago. – Se eu pudesse já teria matado isso que sinto por você

- Se sente arrependido por gostar de mim? – perguntou Lily tristemente

- Me sinto arrependido de gostar de você, mas te fazer sofrer. Abriria mão desse sentimento pra você sorrir. – respondeu Tiago, sendo o mais sincero o possível

Lilian não falou nada, apenas encarou o maroto.

- Me deixa te ensinar o que é [i] realmente [/i] ser amada. – pediu Tiago afastando os cabelos de Lily que estavam no rosto da menina

Ele foi se aproximando do rosto dela, com cuidado, acariciando o rosto da menina.

- Eu preciso de um tempo Tiago. – disse Lily enquanto Tiago tocava o nariz de Lilian com o dele.

- Eu preciso de você, por isso espero. – falou Tiago se levantando e deixando Lilian sentada com os pensamentos fora de sintonia

Era incrível como a simples aproximação dos lábios dele a deixava sem ar, sem chão. O simples toque da pele dele na sua a fez voar e sentir um arrepio estranho na nuca.

Enquanto voltava para o castelo Tiago parou em frente a uma pilastra.

- Da próxima vez que tentarem me espionar e eu estiver com a capa arrumem um lugar que a banha do Rabicho não diga onde estão. – falou ele fingindo-se de bravo

- Droga! Tinha que ser esse rato. – disse Sirius saindo de trás do lugar

- Desculpe Pontas, eles viram o mapa e você se aproximando da Lily... – explicou Remo envergonhado

- Que por acaso você não beijou! – falou Pedro assustado

- Cala a boca Rabicho. – gritaram os três

- Por mais que eu ache isso uma vergonha. Tenho que admitir que com a ruiva é diferente, nunca vi o veado agir assim.– falou Sirius

- Não é só beijá-la como se fosse com qualquer outra. Até mesmo nosso primeiro beijo tem que ser marcante, especial, inesquecível. – disse Tiago

- Até parece que você está falando de levar ela pra cama! – falou Rabicho rindo

Porém os três continuaram sérios.

- Não estou falando disso! Nunca seduziria a Lilian só para levá-la para a cama. – disse Tiago

- Até porque a Lilian tem amigos para defendê-la. – falou Remo

- Isso foi uma ameaça? – perguntou Tiago divertindo-se

Remo ficou quieto e começou a andar.

- O que foi que ela te disse que você ficou tão balançado? – perguntou Sirius

- Ela gosta de mim. – respondeu Tiago tentando esconder um sorriso

- O QUE? – perguntaram Sirius, Pedro e até mesmo Remo que andava um pouco na frente

- ELA GOSTA DE MIM! – gritou Tiago fazendo uma dancinha esquisita e sendo acompanhado por Sirius. Só agora havia caído a ficha.

Enquanto os marotos comemoravam, duas pessoas ao longe observavam tudo.

- Não fique com essa cara Severo, ela assinou a sentença de morte dela quando nasceu com sangue mágico. – disse uma menina sorrindo maldosamente

- Além de entrar na Ordem está apaixonada por esse... – murmurou Snape com ódio

- O fato de ela estar na Ordem já era grave, e ainda por cima ser uma nascida-trouxa, agora se unindo ao Potter... Mas ele vai querer acabar com todos de qualquer maneira. – falou a menina

- Não me importo mais. Se ela o quer, o problema é todo dela. – disse Snape

- Quem sabe o Lord das Trevas não permita você matar o Potter, ou até mesmo... A sangue-ruim da Evans. – falou a menina rindo da cara de medo de Snape

Ela sabia que por mais que ele falasse que desejava a morte de Lilian, ele estava com inveja e raiva por ela querer outro. No entanto matar Tiago seria a solução de seus problemas.

- Tenho coisas a fazer, preciso pesquisar muitas coisas. – despediu-se Snape indo em direção a biblioteca

- Não vá achar uma maneira de salvar sua sangue-ruim! – debochou a menina

...

Depois de muito tempo Lilian percebeu que estava ainda na beira do lago e se levantou para ir em direção ao castelo. Quando estava chegando ao corredor do retrato da Mulher Gorda ela viu Manu caminhando distraidamente.

- Manu? – chamou Lily

- Lilian! – falou Manu levando um pequeno susto

- O que está fazendo aqui fora a essa hora? Já está quase na hora de todos se recolherem. – indagou Lilian

- Eu... Eu... Eu... - começou Manu

- Você? – perguntou Lily com dúvida

- Estava na Biblioteca. Tinha umas coisas pra fazer, precisava pesquisar muitas coisas. – respondeu Manu

- Ah, então vamos? – falou Lily pouco convencida com a menina

- Claro.

Quando chegaram ao salão comunal da Grifinória ele estava vazio, apenas Mila estava lendo um livro de feitiços.

- Vou me deitar. Boa noite. – disse Manu subindo as escadas

- Boa noite. – falaram Lily e Mila

Lilian sentou-se ao lado de Mila e ficou em silêncio.

- O que está acontecendo Lilian? – perguntou Mila

- Nada. Definitivamente nada. – respondeu a ruiva

- Os marotos passaram aqui comemorando... Você sabe o que? – questionou a morena

- Comemorando? – repetiu Lilian

- Sim, comemorando. Sirius e Tiago então eram os mais felizes. – disse Mila sorrindo

- Não faço idéia. – respondeu Lily dando de ombros, mas se roendo por dentro

- Vamos dormir? Está tarde. – sugeriu Mila

Lilian apenas concordou com a cabeça e ambas subiram. Na manhã seguinte enquanto Lilian descia as escadas encontrou Tiago todo sorridente.

- Bom dia meu Lírio. – disse ele feliz

- Quantas vezes vou ter que te falar pra me chamar de Evans? – perguntou Lilian emburrada

- o que foi que houve com você? – perguntou Tiago

- Me arrependi de ter dito aquelas coisas ontem. NÃO QUERO SER UM MOTIVO PARA VOCÊ E SEUS AMIGUINHOS RIREM. – respondeu Lily alterada

- Nós ... – começou Tiago, mas Lilian saiu andando na frente

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Sirius espantado

- Como assim nós rirmos? – falou Remo

- Ih gente, eu acho que a culpa foi minha. – disse Mila

- Por quê? – perguntaram os três

- Eu disse que vocês estavam rindo ontem de alguma coisa e ela os tratou desse jeito. – respondeu Mila desconcertada

- Vou falar com ela. – disse Tiago saindo determinado

- Pontas espera! Ela não vai te ouvir! – gritou Sirius correndo atrás de Tiago

- Desculpe... Eu não queria... – pediu Mila, mas não continuou

Remo tocou levemente o dedo em seus lábios fazendo a menina gelar.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – disse ele sem graça após ficar observando a menina

- Mas pelo visto eu atrapalhei alguma coisa..

- E você acreditava mesmo que Lilian Evans e Tiago Potter ficariam muito tempo bem? – falou Remo sorrindo – Eles se acertaram logo, logo.

- Acho que os marotos não nasceram para serem felizes com alguém. – disse Mila cabisbaixa

- Eu não nasci, os outros com o tempo vão provar que nasceram para isso. – falou ele

- Eu não te entendo Remo, essa história, você.....

- Não é pra entender Mila, você é doce demais para isso... – disse Remo sorrindo fracamente e dando um beijo na bochecha da menina – Vamos para a aula?

- Claro. – disse ela baixinho

Quando chegaram às masmorras Tiago e Lilian discutiam fervorosamente.

- JÁ DISSE PRA ME ESQUECER POTTER! – gritou Lilian

- E eu já disse que só vou te esquecer quando Voldemort gostar de nascidos trouxas. – disse Tiago quase tranquilamente ignorando os olhares assustados dos outros por ele ter falado aquele nome

- Quando você vai amadurecer e deixar de ser essa criança? – perguntou Lilian

- Apenas quando você parar de ser uma covarde! E perceber que o passado fica no PASSADO? – perguntou Tiago

- Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida! – respondeu Lilian

- Tenho sim Lírio. Porque VOCÊ é minha vida. – disse ele

- Merlin, o que eu fiz para merecer esse ENCOSTO! – reclamou Lilian

- Eu acho melhor escutar ele ruiva... – opinou Sirius

- Não se meta Black. – ameaçou Lily

Sirius abaixou a cabeça e se sentou puxando Tiago

- Eu acho melhor não falar mais nada Pontas. – disse Sirius

- Saiba Lilian Evans que mesmo que eu te ame, eu me amo mais. Ser maltratado assim não vai me levar a nada! Portanto, fique você com o seu egoísmo. Você me chama de egoísta mais é uma egoísta suprema. – falou Tiago baixinho

Lilian não respondeu, apenas sentou.

- Acho que agora ele desiste dela. – comentou Manu

- Não dou três horas para ele voltar a perturbá-la. Ele tem amor próprio, mas não consegue ficar sem falar ou tentar conquistar a Lilian. Já faz parte dele e seria uma ofensa a si mesmo não fazer. – explicou Mila

- Você conhece bem eles. – disse Manu

- Daria minha vida pela deles. – falou Mila sinceramente

- Cuidado com o que se diz, pode se tornar realidade. – avisou Manu

B**eijos e aproveitem**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: Por que não se deixa ser feliz?

Lilian caminhava apressada pelos corredores. Estava atrasada para o clube de duelos, estivera fazendo sua ronda mais cedo para poder participar. Quando alguém a segurou pela cintura.

- Até quando vai resistir ruivinha? – perguntou Tiago olhando dentro dos olhos dela

- Que tal até a morte? – disse Lilian

- Não brinque nunca mais com isso. – falou Tiago

Ele estava completamente sério. Lilian respirou fundo e encostou seus lábios nos dele. Fechando os olhos por um momento ela sentiu a maciez dos lábios do maroto, mas logo se afastou.

- Pronto, conseguiu o que queria. Agora me deixa em paz. – respondeu Lilian saindo

Tiago parou e ficou aturdido por um momento. Havia sentido os lábios da sua ruiva pela primeira vez, e foi sem duvidas a melhor sensação vivida. Os lábios quentes e úmidos da menina, cheios de doçura era o melhor presente que ele recebera.

- Agora é que eu não desisto de você MINHA ruivinha. – falou Tiago indo para o mesmo lugar que Lilian

Todos os alunos estavam no salão principal ouvindo atentamente as instruções do professor de DCAT. Feitiços de defesa eram explicados e logo depois de ataques. Os membros da Ordem estavam juntos, exceto Agatha, que tinha que ficar ao lado de Snape e Malfoy.

- Como ela consegue ficar perto desses dois? – perguntou Mila vendo a frieza da sonserina

- Talvez ela seja igual a eles. – respondeu Manu

- Não diga bobagem garota! A Agatha tem que fazer isso, ordem de Dumbledore. – falou Alice

- Dumbledore pode estar sendo enganado. – rebateu Manu encarando Alice

- Tolo é quem acha que consegue enganá-lo. – disparou Alice

- Agora vamos aos nossos duelos de hoje. – falou o professor Slughorn que auxiliava a aula daquele dia.

- Pensei que ficaríamos mais três horas aqui. – comentou Sirius

Tiago não ouviu o comentário do amigo, estava olhando para Lilian que por sua vez não olhava para o maroto. Ela sabia que estava sendo observada, mas preferia continuar quieta e não olhá-lo. Ainda não acreditava o que havia feito.

- Vocês se separarão em duplas para treinar. – avisou Slughorn.

Lilian treinava com Alice e Mila com Manu. Sirius e Tiago, Remo e Frank, Rabicho e uma Grifinória desajeitada como ele. Agatha começara a duelar com Malfoy, mas em questão de segundos o loiro já estava no chão desacordado.

- Senhorita Lestrange, não é um duelo real. É só um treino. – advertiu Lumbergue o professor de DCAT

- Desculpe professor. Juro que não foi minha intenção. Nunca pensei que um simples Impedimenta fosse deixar alguém assim. – falou Agatha friamente

- Impedimenta? Essa garota deve ter lançado um Avada e ninguém percebeu. – disse Sirius

- Cala a boca Almofadinhas. – mandou Tiago lançando-lhe um trava línguas.

Manu era uma ótima duelista, mas Mila conseguia ser melhor.

- Você não parecia ser tão boa assim. – comentou Manu

- Não posso mostrar todas as minhas qualidades ao mesmo tempo. – falou Mila lançando outro feitiço na loira

Durante mais algum tempo de duelos e Goyle e Crabbe (que tentaram duelar contra Agatha), estavam indo a caminho da enfermaria. Goyle estava com o rosto cheio de brotoejas e Crabbe "acidentalmente" escorregou numa poça d'água, estando assim todo dolorido.

- Então esses são os temidos comensais da morte? – desdenhou Sirius

- Acho que tenho mais medo da Agatha do que dos comensais. – brincou Tiago

- E quem disse que ela não é uma? – perguntou Sirius

- Não começa Black. – ralhou Lily

- Black? O que foi que eu te fiz? – perguntou ele assustado

- Nascer significa alguma coisa pra você? – falou a menina irritada

- Credo Lily, pareceu minha mãe falando. – comentou Sirius

- Desculpe. – pediu Lily

- Não, me desculpa você. Ser comparada com a minha mãe é uma ofensa. – disse Sirius

- Você já disse que eu sou tão simpática quanto ela. – brincou a ruiva

- Isso foi antes. – falou o maroto rindo

- A Fênix nos chama. – disse Alice para os amigos

Ambos olharam confusos para a menina, mas logo começaram a andar na direção de Alice. Chegaram em frente à Sala Precisa. Agatha veio logo em seguida

- Desculpem, só consegui despistar o Snape agora. – falou Agatha calmamente.

- Sem problemas. – disse Remo

- Pensem na Fênix. – falou Alice

Ambos fizeram isso passando três vezes em frente a estátua, e uma porta se abriu. Quando entraram havia varias almofadas e Dumbledore de pé sorrindo.

- Que bom que vieram. – disse ele

- O senhor queria falar conosco? – perguntou Remo

- Sim Remo. Por favor, sentem-se. E não precisam me chamar de senhor, pelo menos não aqui. – respondeu Dumbledore

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes Dumby. – falou Sirius

- Acho que ele quis dizer isso para os outros, Almofadinhas. – comentou Tiago

- Vocês já foram tanto para a diretoria que já viraram íntimos né? – disse Lilian debochada

- Não Lily... – começou Tiago a se explicar

- Sou padrinho do Tiago e conheço o Sirius desde pequeno. – falou Dumbledore

- Padrinho? Do Potter? – perguntou Lilian

- Sim. Portanto deve-se presumir que já estou acostumado com esses dois. – falou Dumbledore sorrindo

- Dumbledore, se não se importa precisamos ir diretamente a reunião. – comunicou Agatha friamente

- Claro Agatha. Vamos começar. Vocês irão continuar freqüentando as reuniões do clube de duelos, mas terão a partir de semana que vem treinamento aqui na sala precisa comigo. – disse Dumbledore

- Treinamento? – perguntou Remo

- Mais um tipo de avaliação. Quero saber o que sabem e o que estão aprendendo. – respondeu Dumbledore

Tiago iria se pronunciar quando a professora McGonagall entrou na Sala correndo.

- Alvo, desculpe, mas preciso falar com você. – murmurou ela recuperando o fôlego.

- Por favor, podem ir para os seus dormitórios. Falarei com vocês outro dia. – disse ele olhando preocupado para a professora de Transfiguração.

- Exceto a senhorita Evans. – avisou Minerva

Lilian olhou preocupada, mas permaneceu na sala enquanto todos os outros saíram. Tiago é claro empurrado por Sirius.

- Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha! – protestou Tiago

- Não deve ser nada importante. – tentou Remo INULTIMENTE

- Nada importante? Você viu a cara da Minerva? – perguntou Tiago descrente

- Não se preocupe Tiago. – falou Mila

- Ela não fez nada de errado. – completou Manu

- A Lilian nunca faz nada de errado. – disse Sirius

Mas não adiantava, mesmo com cada um tentando acalmar ele de um jeito diferente, nenhum deles conseguia. Até que Agatha se virou para ele. Tiago ficou hipnotizado pelo olhar dela, não era frio, distante, arrogante, superior. Era doce e até mesmo encantador, algo que ele nunca vira na vida a não ser pelos olhos da sua ....

- Ela é minha ruivinha, meu amor. Você sabe de algo? – perguntou Tiago

- Não sei, Potter, se soubesse te falaria.- respondeu Agatha

Todos se assustaram, aquela não parecia ser a mesma Agatha que eles conheciam. Pela primeira vez ela parecia algo diferente.

- Tiago, pode me chamar de Tiago. – disse Tiago abaixando a cabeça

- Só te falo uma coisa, Tiago. A Lilian te ama, embora não saiba disso. – falou Agatha

- Ela me condena pelo o que eu fui. – murmurou Tiago cabisbaixo

- As pessoas condenam umas as outras pelo o que foram ou pelo o que parecem. – disse Agatha olhando para Sirius. – Mas o caso é que você a conhece melhor que qualquer pessoa, você a ama incondicionalmente e é de você que ela vai precisar.

Tiago apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça.

- Agora preciso ir. Boa noite. – despediu-se a menina

Sirus não se conteve e a segurou pelo braço.

- O que você sabe? – perguntou ele

- Já disse que nada. – respondeu ela voltando a ser fria

- Então como você sabe que ela precisará dele? – questionou Sirius

- Me solta. – avisou Agatha

- Pedi e exijo uma explicação. – falou Sirius apertando o braço da menina

- Almofadinhas solta ela. – pediu Remo

- Sirius você está machucando-a. – avisou Mila preocupada

Todos estavam confusos e temerosos, mas Sirius e Agatha permaneciam com os olhares frios e o ar superior.

- Sirius, solte-a. – falou Tiago – Não importa o que está acontecendo, vou descobrir sozinho. Obrigado Agatha.

Sirius soltou Agatha que sem dizer nada foi em direção a seu salão comunal. Tiago foi em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória, seguido por todos os outros. Ele não dormiu no dormitório esperando Lilian, mas ela não chegou naquela noite. Nem na noite seguinte, na seguinte. Tiago olhava o mapa do maroto toda hora, mas nenhum sinal daquele ponto que mais amava. Então na quarta noite ele apareceu, próximo ao lago debaixo de uma árvore. Naquele lugar que ela sempre ficava.

O Maroto desesperado pegou dois casacos e saiu desesperado em direção a ela. Os longos cabelos ruivos estavam jogados no rosto e o luar iluminava uma fina lágrima que escorria dos olhos dela.

- Sinto muito. – murmurou Tiago sentando-se ao lado de Lilian

Para sua surpresa ela não tomou susto, estava tão triste que não conseguia sentir outra emoção sem ser a dor.

- Como soube? – perguntou ela sem olhá-lo

- Acha mesmo que vou ficar quieto e aceitar que você não dormiu no castelo? – disse Tiago sorrindo

Lilian sorriu de canto, um sorriso sem graça, mas ainda assim um sorriso.

- Fiquei o dia todo na porta do escritório do meu tio e ele me disse tudo. É claro que levei uma detenção, mas pelo menos estou aqui, agora.- disse Tiago

- Perdi tudo, minha família era o meu tudo. – falou Lilian virando o rosto

- Não faço idéia como deve ser perder alguém que amamos tanto, mas entendo a dor que sentes. – disse Tiago

- Só queria ter eles aqui. – comentou Lilian enquanto deixava seu rosto ser banhado pelas lágrimas

- Queria que eles estivessem aqui para fazer você sorrir. – disse Tiago abraçando-a

- Não sei o que será da minha vida. – falou Lilian deixando ser abraçada por ele

- Não pense nisso agora, tente não pensar em nada. – aconselhou Tiago

O tempo foi passando e os soluços de Lilian diminuindo até que Tiago percebeu que a garota adormecera em seus braços, enrolada pelos casacos que Tiago levara. O maroto ficou um tempo observando a menina até que resolveu levá-la para o quarto.

Quando ia subindo para o dormitório ela acordou.

- Acha que pode ir andando até o seu dormitório? – perguntou Tiago

- Afinal de contas, o que você sente por mim? – questionou Lilian

Tiago que continuava andando parou e a encarou nos olhos. Embora estivesse com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, continuava linda. Ele então a colocou no chão e se virou de costas para ela.

- Do que adianta eu te responder, se você não acredita? – disse ele amargurado

- Você já conseguiu o que queria, já te beijei, mas continua perto de mim....

- Coloque a sua mente brilhante para funcionar Lilian. Já pensou na possibilidade de ser verdade o que eu digo?

- É isso que está me intrigando. Minha mente pensa uma coisa, mas meu coração...

- E você não deixa seu coração falar. – completou Tiago virando-se para encara - lá

- Nesse momento ele não está podendo falar. – disse Lily

- Ele sempre pode falar, você que nunca deixou. A dor que você está sentindo não é o motivo de você nunca estar pronta para ser feliz. – falou Tiago. – Por que não se deixa ser feliz Lilian?

- Por que só há um jeito de ser e eu recusei esse jeito durante anos da minha vida. – disse Lilian

- E que jeito é esse? – perguntou Tiago

- Ficar ao seu lado. – respondeu Lilian

Tiago encarou Lilian por um minuto e se aproximou do rosto dela segurando-o delicadamente.

- Não posso ficar ao seu lado enquanto você não confiar em mim completamente. Seria injusto com você. Vou arrumar um jeito de te provar que te amo. – disse Tiago

Logo depois deu um beijo na testa da menina e saiu, põem segundos depois voltou.

- Ficará bem sozinha não é? – perguntou ele preocupado

- Sim, Tiago, ficarei. – respondeu Lilian dando um meio sorriso

Tiago iria ficar quieto e decididamente não iria falar com Lilian sobre "ELES" enquanto ELA não confiasse nele. Mas quando ouviu o seu nome não pode deixar de sorrir, aquele seu melhor sorriso. Ele correu, abraçou Lilian e rodopiou no ar.

- Te amo. – disse ele e saiu enfim deixando Lilian sorrindo abertamente

Na manhã seguinte Lilian desceu ainda um pouco abatida juntamente com Mila e Manu. Quando chegou no salão comunal da Grifinória os Marotos, Frank e Alice já estavam esperando.

- Sinto muito. – disse Alice abraçando a amiga

- Desculpe não ter dado noticias antes. – pediu Lilian

- Levando em consideração o discurso que você deve ter ouvido ontem, eu dispenso qualquer coisa que não seja um abraço. – falou Sirius

- E quem teria feito esse discurso? – perguntou Mila

- Não seria a futura senhora Lupin. – implicou Sirius deixando os dois vermelhos

- Cala a boca Almofadinhas. – mandou Remo

- Eu citei nomes? Então porque estão nervosos? – perguntou ele rindo

- Já chega Six. – disse Manu rindo

- Já está mandando é? – se vingou Remo

- Basta saber por quem ele quer ser mandado. Por ela ou pela sonserina... – disse Rabicho

- CALA A BOCA RABICHO. – gritaram todos

- Mas e aí ruiva, está melhor? – perguntou Sirius

- Sim Sirius, obrigada. – respondeu ela sorrindo

Lilian não pode deixar de percorrer os olhos pela sala comunal.

- Cadê o Tiago? – perguntou ela

- Está no dormitório – respondeu Sirius tentando não fazer nenhum comentário para estragar o momento "Tiago" da vida da ruiva

Tiago passara a noite toda acordado tentando matutar um plano para fazer com que a ruivinha acreditasse nele. Até que no fim da noite ele teve uma idéia. O maroto pegou a capa de invisibilidade e foi direto ao escritório do diretor, falou a cena e começou a bater na porta desesperadamente. Depois de ter falado com Dumbledore, um tanto sonolento, o menino voltou ao dormitório esperando amanhecer (hora que Lilian acordava). Os minutos se arrastaram lentamente até que ele resolveu descer até o salão comunal. Tiago parou na escada e encarou Lilian

- Bom dia, Tiago – disse Lily um pouco assustada quando viu o menino ali

- Venha comigo. – falou ele já pegando em sua mãe e levando-a para fora da sala.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Lily assustada

- Preciso te provar, não consigo não estar ao seu lado. – respondeu Tiago seriamente

Lily não falou mais nada, apenas seguiu o maroto pelo caminho em silêncio quando pararam em frente a gárgula de pedra.

- O que vamos fazer na sala do diretor? – questionou a menina

- Já disse que você verá. Bomba de chocolate– falou Tiago e a gárgula se moveu.

Com um pouco de relutância da parte de Lilian eles subiram e entraram no escritório onde Dumbledore os esperava sorrindo

- Não estou entendo. – murmurou Lily

- Lilian, acho que logo entenderá o que faz aqui. Mas para isso acontecer creio que não posso estar aqui não é mesmo? Então vou-me indo, ah Lilian se as imagens ficarem embaçadas é porque ele alterou a memória. O que eu duvido que acontecerá, mas já está avisada. – disse o diretor gentilmente.

- Obrigado padrinho. – disse Tiago enquanto o bruxo saia do lugar

- Então o que você vai me mostrar? – perguntou Lily séria olhando para a penseira

- Toda a nossa história vista por minha parte. – respondeu Tiago sustentando o olhar no liquido prata que se movia na penseira. – Vamos? – disse ele lhe estendendo a mão

Lily pegou a mão de Tiago e depois de um olhar seguro do rapaz eles entraram na penseira.

[i]Primeiro ano em Hogwarts, estavam na seleção das casas. Lilian havia acabado de ser escolhida para a Grifinória. E depois de algum tempo Tiago também foi selecionado para a mesma casa.

Tiago olhou para Lilian, mas como ele já havia sido bem "gentil" ela virou o rosto

- Maluca. – murmurou ele para Sirius

- Mas é bonitinha. – falou o garoto

- Parece mais uma pimenta do que uma menina. – desdenhou Tiago

Lilian do outro lado da mesa já conversava com Mila. A cena se desfez

Estavam no dormitório masculino no terceiro ano. Tiago estava andando de um lado para o outro enquanto Sirius e Remo o observavam pateticamente. E por incrível que pareça, a cena estava completamente nítida.

- Como ela se atreve? Como ela se atreve a me rejeitar? – perguntou Tiago pelo o que parecia a enésima vez

-Ah com certeza o fato de você ser um galinha, que já fez metade da escola chorar isso porque está no TERCEIRO ANO, não tem nada a ver com isso. – ironizou Sirius

- Não se esqueça que a outra metade quem fez chorar foi o senhor Almofadinhas. – falou Remo

- Mas recusar a ir a Hogsmead comigo? Quem ela pensa que é? – Tiago continuava irritado

- Ela é simplesmente uma menina diferente das outras Pontas. – disse Remo indiferente

- Ah, mas aquela ruiva vai sair comigo ou eu não me chamo Tiago Potter. – falou Tiago

- Vamos Aluado, vamos procurar um novo nome para nosso amigo chifrudo. – chamou Sirius saindo do quarto com Remo para não se irritarem mais com o amigo.

A cena se desfez e de repente eles estavam no quarto ano, só que agora no salão comunal.. Lily gelou lembrando que fora naquele momento que tudo o que ela pensava do Tiago veio por água a baixo

- ELA ACEITOU! ELA ACEITOU! – comemorava Tiago dançando esquisitamente

- Eu ainda não acredito nisso. – falou Remo seriamente – Tem certeza que você não usou nenhuma poção?

- CLARO QUE NÃO ALUADO. – berrou Tiago

- E agora o que você vai fazer Pontas? – perguntou Sirius que não estava comemorando

- O que sempre faço não acha? – respondeu ele como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Pontas ela não é uma menina como qualquer outra. – avisou Sirius

- Ficou mais amiguinho dela do que meu senhor Black? – ironizou Tiago

- Só não quero ver a pimentinha sofrer, logo agora que ela começou a me tratar direito. Ela e a Mila são meninas muito... - começou Sirius, mas Remo terminou

- Se você quer ser um cachorro safado, sem ofensas Sirius, por nós tudo bem. Mas não chegue perto da gente enquanto estiver com ela. Não queremos fazer parte dessa sujeira. – falou Remo

- Por mim tudo bem. Depois vou contar a vocês como a ruiva é... – mas Tiago preferiu ficar quieto, pela cara dos amigos

A cena se desfez, os dois mantinham o silêncio. Tiago evidentemente estava com vergonha e Lily espantada demais pelo menino ter mostrado logo AQUELA lembrança a ela. De repente eles estavam nos jardins de Hogwarts e Lily viu a si própria gritando com Tiago.

- EU NÃO VOU MAIS SAIR COM VOCÊ. ENTENDEU OU QUER QUE EU DESENHE? – gritava a ruiva

- Eu só quero saber por quê? – perguntou Tiago segurando a ruiva pelo braço

- Porque você é arrogante, metido, prepotente. VOCÊ É NOJENTO POTTER! – respondeu Lily tentando se soltar

- Nojento? Nojento é o seu amiguinho Ranhoso. – retrucou ele soltando-a

- Deixa o Severo fora disso! – ordenou Lily

- Ah é claro. Com toda certeza se envolver com magia negra e sonhar em ser um comensal da morte não é tão nojento assim. É até admirável. – zombou Tiago

A ruiva tentou retrucar, mas não conseguiu e de repente Tiago sentiu seu rosto arde. Lily havia "sentado" a mão em seu rosto e saído correndo em direção ao castelo.

A cena se desfez e nenhum deles dois conseguia falar nada. Quando viram estavam no quinto ano e enquanto Lily saia com Mila das masmorras Tiago parou na frente dela.

- Me diz que não é verdade. – pediu ele nervoso parado na frente da ruiva

- Ficou louco Potter? Te dizer o que? – perguntou Lily sem entender o porque do garoto estar tão inquieto.

- Você e aquele perdedor do Amos não estão juntos, estão? – quis saber Tiago

- E se estivermos? Qual o problema? – zombou a ruiva

- O que ele te fez? EU te defendi do Snape, EU estive ao seu lado quando... Você sabe... Foi no MEU ombro que você dormiu quando passou mal no quarto ano, fui EU quem você aceitou para sair na primeira vez... – começou Tiago

- E é de VOCÊ que eu tenho nojo. Não pedi para fazer nada disso por mim, portanto não espere que eu te agradeça. – disparou Lily

- Fique então com seu namoradinho nojento. – falou Tiago raivoso

- E o que te faz pensar que eu não ficarei? – indagou Lily debochada.

Os dois se encararam. Lily virou as costas e saiu correndo. Enquanto Tiago ficou falando sozinho.

- Não Pontas, você não vai deixar ficar assim. – murmurou ele batendo na testa

A cena se desfez, mas a outra cena demorou a se formar então Lilian e Tiago tiveram finalmente tempo para falarem alguma coisa.

- Desculpe. – murmurou a menina percebendo só naquele momento que tinha sido dura com Tiago

- Tudo bem, já tinha até me esquecido da doce Lilian falando coisas tão fortes. – disse Tiago rindo – Temos mais uma lembrança

A cena se formou e Lily estava vendo Sirius rindo enquanto Tiago parecia raivoso.

- Como ela me recusou? – perguntou Tiago irritado

- Qual é o problema você só queria usá-la mesmo. – respondeu Rabicho

- isso fez mal para o ego dele. – disse Remo

- Ou o veadinho está apaixonado pela pequena pimenta! – brincou Sirius com a mão na barriga de tanto rir.

- EU NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADO! – gritou Tiago

- Parece que foi a ruivinha quem pegou você, Pontas. – falou Remo tranquilamente

- Eu não estou apaixonado e vou provar isso! – disse Tiago saindo do quarto.

Tiago e Lilian começaram a segui-lo e quando chegaram ele estava numa sala vazia se agarrando vorazmente com uma quintanista da Corvinal. A menina estava afobada enquanto Tiago parecia desesperado para se livrar de certos pensamentos. Em poucos segundos Tiago estava sem blusa enquanto a menina iria tirar a dela. Foi quando o que ninguém esperava aconteceu.

- Não consigo. – falou ele se afastando.

- A gente pode ir com mais calma se você... – começou a menina a se aproximar, mas Tiago a parou.

- Não posso. Desculpe. – disse Tiago colocando a camisa e saindo da sala. – ÓTIMO! ESTOU APAIXONADO PELA RUIVINHA! ALGUÉM PODE ME MATAR? – gritou ele enquanto subia as escadas.

- E aí? – perguntou Sirius já rindo

- Vocês venceram. EU AMO AQUELA RUIVINHA! – respondeu o maroto com raiva

- Ah Merlin, agora minha vida vira um inferno. – reclamou Remo

- Mas porque eu não a amaria? Ela é linda, inteligente, doce, gentil... – começou Tiago

- Como você sabe? Ela nunca foi nada disso com você. – brincou Sirius

- Mas será, logo, logo. – disse Tiago sonhador.

Depois uma série de flash's começaram a aparecer. Tiago e Sirius batendo num sonserino que tinha chamado Lilian de sangue-ruim. Tiago olhando Lilian conversando. Voando do lado de fora do dormitório numa noite de lua cheia.

- Tive um pesadelo enquanto tirava um cochilo aproveitando que o Remo dormia, tinha que verificar que você estava bem. – explicou Tiago enquanto Lilian olhava para ele confusa.[/i]

Tiago pegou a mão de Lily e os dois saíram da penseira.

- Está aí. Não neguei que fui um canalha e só quis te usar no começo. Mas também queria que você visse o que eu sinto por você. – falou ele com vergonha quando chegaram ao escritório.

- Eu nem sei o que falar. – confessou a ruiva

- Não precisa. Só queria que você soubesse. Desde o dia em que percebi que te amo, fico assim igual a um palhaço. – brincou Tiago

- Você sempre foi um palhaço. – disse Lilian

- Agora sou um palhaço apaixonado. – falou Tiago

Uma música ao fundo começou a tocar. Tiago sorriu e se aproximou de Lilian

- Acredita agora que eu te amo? – perguntou ele

- Passei a acreditar desde o momento em que comecei a te olhar. – respondeu Lily

Tiago sorriu mais uma vez e se aproximou de Lilian, segurando-lhe pelo rosto delicadamente a beijou. Seus lábios tocaram os dela e seus corpos estremeceram, o beijo cheio de ternura e amor finalmente ocorreu. O amor foi selado, mas obstáculos ainda terão que ser ultrapassados.

**Genteeeeeeeee, mil desculpas pela demora mais demorada de todas as demoras (OK nem foi tão demorado assim pra mim só pra vcs, acreditem eu sei como é a tortura de esperar um post)eu esqueci de postar o cap já tava até upado(?) enfim espeo q ninguém tenha se esquecido da fic.**

**BJS**

**Loo Lupin: Eu também não entendi sorry, e nem tem jeito de eu perguntar pra Babi pq ela ta viajando e não ta entrando no e-mail mas não se preocupe ela já me mandou os dois próximos **


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: R X R = Ranhoso X Ruiva

Lilian deixou-se ser envolvida pelos braços de Tiago por um momento.

- Vou te fazer feliz para o resto da vida. Porque te amo. – murmurou Tiago

- Como pode me amar mesmo eu fazendo tudo o que fazia? – perguntou Lilian

- Não sei. Fiz essa mesma pergunta um milhão de vezes ao meu coração. – respondeu Tiago

Lilian sorriu sem graça e o encarou.

- Você é louco. – brincou ela

- Herança de família. – disse Tiago

Tiago a beijou novamente e pegando-a depois nos braços rodou-a.

- MERLIN COMO EU TE AMO! – gritou ele enquanto Lilian ria

- Eles se acertaram. – comemorou uma voz do outro lado da sala

- Ninguém tem privacidade nessa escola? – perguntou Tiago abrindo a porta

- Eu disse pra você calar a boca Sirius. – repreendeu Manu

- E quem disse que ele consegue fazer isso? – perguntou Mila

- Não culpem o cachorrinho, qualquer um comemoraria vendo o casal "Você vai desistir primeiro" juntos. – brincou Alice indo abraçar os amigos

- Não vão nem pedir desculpas? – perguntou Lilian rindo envergonhada

- Desculpas pelo o que? – disse Mila

- Por terem invadido a nossa privacidade. – respondeu Tiago

- Esperem sentados. – disse Frank

- Ou deitados, como vocês preferirem. – falou Sirius olhando maliciosamente para o casal

- Acho que vocês têm que ir tomar café. – sugeriu Dumbledore

- Até você? – perguntou o casal

- Não consegui resistir. – respondeu ele sorrindo

- É melhor irmos, mais tarde teremos reunião do clube de duelos. – disse Manu

- Antes eu tenho que fazer minha monitoria, depois colocar os deveres em ordem e ainda por cima estudar para os NIEM'S. – falou Lilian

- Aonde tem espaço para o seu namorado gostoso? – perguntou Tiago segurando-a pela cintura

- Quando você o ver nos avise, não sabia que a Lilian conhecia alguém tão gostoso. – brincou Alice

- Só não te respondo senhorita Alice porque eu te respeito. – disse Tiago rindo

- Pensei que era porque você tinha medo do Frank. – falou Sirius

- O único que tem medo de alguém aqui Almofadinhas é você, e esse alguém não é um menino. – disparou Tiago

- Eu? Medo? De quem? – perguntou Sirius REALMENTE ofendido

- De uma sonserina talvez – disse Tiago

- A única sonserina que eu tive medo foi a minha mãezinha, não só eu, metade da família também. – falou Sirius ficando vermelho

- Eu jurava que ele estava falando da Agatha. – disse Remo segurando o riso

- Agatha? Quando ficou tão intimo dela? – perguntou Sirius

- Desculpe, mas acho que foi a partir do momento que você começou a sentir ciúmes. – respondeu Remo

- Não estou com ciúmes de ninguém. – disse Sirius alterado

- De qualquer modo acho melhor vocês irem. – falou Dumbledore

Os marotos e as meninas saíram do escritório. Lilian olhou confusa para Tiago, não sabia muito bem o que fazer, foi quando o garoto segurou sua mão.

- Acha mesmo que eu vou te deixar solta por aí? – perguntou ele rindo

A ruiva sorriu e apertou sua mão com força, no que ele retribuiu. Lilian era corajosa, mas precisa sentir que Tiago estava ao seu lado.

- Vamos nos preparar para o show. – anunciou Sirius

Quando eles entraram pelo salão principal todos os olhares automaticamente se viraram para Tiago e Lilian. De repente tudo ficou muito agitado, pessoas cochichavam fervorosamente enquanto o casal se sentava. De todos os olhares o mais irreconhecível era o de Amos, parecia que o mesmo tinha engolido uma porção de fadas mordentes.

- Até que está correndo tudo bem né? – disse Sirius

- Como assim? – perguntou Lilian

- Ninguém tentou contra a sua vida, amiga. – respondeu Mila

- E NEM VÃO TENTAR. – berrou Tiago

- Ah claro que não. – desdenhou Sirius

- Lilian nós precisamos ver como ficou a situação das detenções que o Snape protestou. – falou Remo

- Tinha me esquecido disso. – disse Lilian levando a mão a testa

- Tudo bem, acho que a McGonagall entendeu. – tranqüilizou-a Remo

- Mesmo assim é melhor resolvermos isso logo. Vamos? – perguntou ela

- Vai me abandonar aqui? – protestou Tiago fazendo bico

- Tenho que ir Ti, nos encontramos na aula. Guarda meu lugar? – disse Lilian dando um selinho rápido

- Claro. – suspirou ele

Logo depois que viu a cabeleira ruiva da menina sumir pela porta do Salão Principal, Sirius fez questão de zoar o amigo.

- Não acha melhor te darmos um babador? Assim quem sabe você pára de molhar a camisa com essa coisa escorrendo da sua boca agora que vê a ruivinha te chamando de "Ti"? – perguntou Sirius debochadamente

- Ou quem sabe uma almofada para você se sentar sempre que ela mandar? – completou Rabicho

- O fato de vocês serem uns insensíveis não quer dizer que o Tiago seja também. – falou Manu

- Eu não sou insensível meu amor. – disse Sirius olhando-a sedutoramente

- Não? – desdenhou ela

- Quem sabe você não queira ver como eu sou realmente. Sabe como é, palavras o vento leva. Atitudes contam mais. – falou Sirius baixinho para que só ela escutasse

- Acha mesmo que conseguiria me provar alguma coisa Sirius? – perguntou Manu igualmente sedutora

- Não me provoque. – avisou ele

- Gosto do perigo. Ser boazinha não faz o meu gênero. – disse Manu sorrindo maldosamente

Sirius encarou-a no fundo dos olhos sorriu marotamente para ela, sem dizer mais nada

Na sala de Transfiguração.

- Professora, Crabbe e Goyle foram os culpados. – protestou Lilian

- Senhorita Evans, verificamos as varinhas. Não há sequer vestígios de algum feitiço que possa ter mandado aquele primeiranista para a enfermaria daquele jeito. – falou Minerva seriamente

- Sabe tão bem quanto eu que eles podem ter trocado de varinhas. São aprendizes de comensais, podem possuir duas varinhas para não serem descobertos. – argumentou Lilian

- Sabe tão bem quanto eu que não posso castigá-los sem provas. – disse a professora

- Espero que nenhum outro aluno seja ferido daquele jeito. – falou Lilian fortemente

- Assim eu também espero. – desejou a professora

Lilian se virou para sair da sala

- A propósito senhorita Evans, parabéns pelo namoro. – falou McGonagall sem deixar escapar nem um sorrisinho

- Obrigada. – respondeu Lilian saindo da sala batendo pé

- Desculpe professora. – pediu Remo desconcertado

- Não se preocupe senhor Lupin, a Lilian tem uma cabeça dura e difícil, mas tem bom coração. É perfeitamente entendível essa revolta. – disse Minerva abrandando a expressão.

- Acho melhor ir, estou atrasado para a aula. – disse Remo

- Claro. Pode ir. – falou a professora

PRIMEIRO ROUND

Lilian caminhava furiosa pelos corredores do castelo. Se havia alguma coisa que poderia acabar com o seu dia era justamente a injustiça que estava acontecendo. Foi quando alguém parou em seu caminho. Ela levantou os olhos e encarou grandes olhos negros.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Lilian

- Está mesmo com o Potter? – perguntou também Snape

- Não sabia que podia pensar tanto. Como conseguiu chegar a essa conclusão sozinho? – respondeu a ruiva

- A convivência com o Potter está te deixando tão arrogante quanto ele. – falou Snape irritando-se

- Talvez seja mesmo contagioso, conviver com os outros. Já começou a torturar as pessoas como seus amiguinhos comensais ou ainda está se contaminando? – perguntou Lilian debochada

- Não sabe o que está falando. – respondeu Snape contraindo os lábios

- Acho que é você quem não sabe o que dizer. – disse Lilian – Continue mais tempo com essas pessoas que será infectado com tamanha maldade e jamais haverá volta.

- Não haverá volta para você Lilian, ficar do lado oposto do Lord...

- Prefiro morrer...

- Não fale isso nem brincando

- A nossa amizade acabou Snape, desde o momento em que você mudou.

- Ainda há tempo Lilian

- Eu não quero tempo, quero paz. Como consegue se olhar no espelho sabendo que apóia a morte e o sofrimento de tantas pessoas? – perguntou Lily seriamente

- Ele não se olha. – respondeu Remo chegando perto dos dois

- Você também não deve se olhar não é mesmo mestiço? Desejar alguém que não se pode ter...por simplesmente ser um monstro. – falou Snape

- Monstro é aquele que escolhe a maldade, e por não conseguir ninguém que Lhe agrade revida nos outros suas frustrações. – disse Lilian puxando Remo, deixando Snape atônito...

- Desculpe, não devia ter te deixado sozinha. – disse Remo

- Você não tem culpa se o Snape existe. – falou Lilian de cabeça baixa

- Não precisa mentir pelo menos na minha frente Lily. Sei que sente muito por ele estar indo por esse caminho. – confessou Remo

- O Severo era meu amigo Remo, mesmo que eu não queira, não consigo lhe desejar mal. – disse Lily

- Você não conseguiria desejar mal a ninguém Lily. – falou Remo sorrindo

- Por favor, não fale nada para o Tiago, do jeito que ele é vai querer matar o Snape. – pediu Lily

- Não vou contar nada, prometo. – assegurou-lhe Remo

- Só me diga uma coisa Remo. Por que você ainda se mantém longe da Mila?

- Acho que o que o Snape disse é verdade.

- Pelo amor de Merlin Remo, isso não. A Mila não é assim

- Posso saber como a Mila é então? – perguntou Mila sorrindo vindo juntamente com Tiago, Sirius e Manu

Pelo sorriso os dois perceberam que ela não havia escutado a conversa.

- Uma amiga muito gentil que vai me fazer o favor de levar os nossos amigos daqui para eu ficar com a MINHA namorada. – disse Tiago percebendo que pela palidez de Remo a conversa estava no campo perigoso; O CORAÇÃO DE REMO

- Claro, claro. Nós já íamos andando mesmo. – falou Sirius fingindo-se de irritado

- Não seja sentimental Sirius, você terá o Tiago sexta a noite toda. – implicou Manu

- Ah me sinto bem melhor. A branquela, ruiva, de olhos VERDES fica com o bofe nos dias de folga dele e sozinha com ele, fazendo sabe lá Merlin o que. Enquanto euzinho, moreno, lindo, gosto e de olhos AZUIS fico com ele só nos dias que por acaso tenho que dividi-lo com um rato e um Lobisomem. – disse Sirius como se fosse uma mulher

- Nós estamos namorando há só algumas horas. Nem tivemos tempo de ficar sozinhos. – reclamou Tiago

- Não se preocupe Sirius o lobinho pode ser amansado e o rato é só dar comida. – falou Mila

- Vai me trocar pelo Sirius mesmo, Tiago? – perguntou Lily entrando na brincadeira

- Qual o problema meu amor? – disse Sirius desmunhecando

- Se ele preferir pêlos à minha pele macia.... - falou a ruiva baixinho no ouvido de Tiago

- Ele é um VEADO, será que você ainda não entendeu? – falou Sirius

- Sinto muito querido, mas esse CERVO aqui já tem dona. – disse Lilian abraçando Tiago

- Então eu viro homem e pego essa loira. – falou Sirius agarrando Manu

- Não é capaz o suficiente. – desdenhou a loira

- Você não sabe com quem está brincando menina. – avisou Sirius empurrando a menina contra a parede na frente de todos.

- E quem disse que eu estou brincando? – perguntou ela sorrindo marotamente

- Vamos parar vocês dois, precisamos ir para a aula. – repreendeu Lilian

Todos concordaram e foram caminhando em direção às masmorras. As aulas ocorreram normalmente durante aquele dia. É claro não levaremos em consideração os olhares furtivos que Lilian recebeu e alguns garotos que só de olharem a ruiva assinaram a sentença de morte. Depois da ronda Lilian e Remo correram para o Salão Principal para a reunião do Clube de Duelos.

- Hoje faremos algo diferente. – disse o professor – Selecionaremos alguns alunos para que duelem entre si, os que não forem selecionados não se afobem, terão sua vez em breve.

- Primeiro duelo: Lilian Evans e .... – a professora Minerva parou e encarou a ruiva com uma expressão de preocupação. – E Severo Snape

Lilian permaneceu séria, mas Tiago tinha entrado num pequeno estado de desespero. Snape perdia para ele, simplesmente porque ele era melhor. Mas uma coisa Tiago não podia negar, o Ranhoso sabia duelar, por diversas vezes ficou num estado de risco.

O maroto estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não viu que Lily já estava no tablado esperando Snape que avançava como uma cobra.

- Ela é uma bruxa fantástica Tiago, não precisa se preocupar. – falou Remo

- E o Ranhoso não vai tentar uma magia das Trevas na frente da escola toda. Até mesmo ele sabe aonde ser comensal. – disse Sirius tentando tranqüilizar o amigo

- Se ele usar qualquer feitiço das Trevas, eu não vou me importar de usar uma maldição imperdoável. Ele vai pensar que a Luz verde que o atingiu foi o reflexo dos olhos da Lilian. – avisou Tiago que nos olhos saiam faíscas de ódio.

- Não vai acontecer nada Tiago, fica calmo. – disse Mila

- Pronto para perder a namoradinha? – perguntou Crabbe

- Sem antes nem ter dado uns amassos nela. Triste esse fim não acham? – disse Goyle

Tiago fechou a mão apertando a varinha, mas quando ia empunhá-la Agatha apareceu.

- Acho que deviam estar perto de seus companheiros, e não se misturando a ralé dos corajosos grifinórios. – disse ela friamente parando no frente de Tiago.

Enquanto dizia isso ela abaixava a mão de Tiago sem que os dois percebessem, apenas os marotos e as meninas.

- E quem você pensa que é para falar assim conosco? – desafiou Goyle, mas logo perdeu a cor.

Algo na expressão de Agatha havia se tornado medonho era o sorriso frio e desdenhoso que ela lançou para o sonserino.

- Não vale a pena te lembrar, pelo menos não agora. Mais tarde, porém se quiser....

E dizendo isso puxou o braço esquerdo do sonserino que logo fez uma cara feia de dor.

- Vamos logo. – disse Crabbe assustado puxando Goyle pelo o outro braço.

Agatha saiu sem ao menos se virar para trás, para olhar os grifinórios. Sirius estava pronto para fazer um comentário provavelmente sem sentido, mas parou quando ouviu o professor de DCAT pigarrear.

- Vamos começar o duelo. – falou ele – Não preciso repassar as regras para vocês não é mesmo? É apenas para paralisar ou desarmar o oponente.

Os dois acenaram com a cabeça. Não paravam de se encarar, os olhos não desviavam. Esmeraldas perdidas num mar de negro e frio. Cumprimentaram-se e num movimento rápido Snape lançou-lhe uma azaração. Lilian, porém também foi rápida e conjurou uma barreira de proteção.

- [i] Impedimenta [/i] – gritou a ruiva

Mas Snape desviou

- [i] Alarte Ascenderae [i] – bradou Snape com um pouco de má vontade, não queria machucá-la.

Porém mesmo assim o movimento foi rápido e Lilian não conseguiu desviar, sendo assim lançada longe e batendo violentamente no chão.

- Não é para ferir, apenas para desarmar. – repreendeu o professor

Lilian se levantou com dificuldade, seu corpo todo doía por causa da força em que fora lançada. Mal conseguia se colocar de pé, porém não daria o braço a torcer tão fácil.

Snape se preparava para lançar um outro feitiço, não um que pudesse machucá-la novamente, pelo contrário, um feitiço que havia aprendido para aliviar a dor de alguma pessoa. Por estar distraído não viu a ruiva se levantar

- [i] Estupefaça [/i] – disse Lily.

O feitiço havia sido tão forte que Snape acabou caindo a metros de distância em cima de alguns alunos, desacordado no chão.

Enquanto Snape era carregado para a enfermaria, o professor Slughorn se dirigiu aos outros aluno que ainda estavam boquiabertos com a potência mágica de Lilian.

- O objetivo era apenas desarmar e não ferir. – disse ele olhando diretamente de Lilian que agora havia sido pega no colo por Tiago

- Ele a machucou. – protestou Mila

- Podia ter acontecido alguma coisa grave. – disse Manu

- E o feitiço que Lilian fez não era tão perigoso. – falou Remo

Tiago permanecia quieto, e quieto saiu com Lilian nos braços fazendo seus protestos.

- Tiago eu estou bem, me coloca nos chão. – mandava a ruiva

Ela, porém ficou quieta quando viu o olhar que ele lhe lançara. Era um olhar carinhoso e de preocupação. O maroto foi seguido pelos amigos. Quando chegaram na torre da Grifinória Tiago falou.

- Ele vai pagar.

- Tiago, isso foi um duelo. Não podia esperar que ele conjurasse flores não é? – perguntou Lilian antes de fazer uma pequena careta quando se sentou.

- Claro que não, se ele tivesse te conjurado flores já estaria morto a essa hora. – disse Sirius

- Mas você está sentindo dor. – falou Tiago se sentando ao lado da ruiva

- O filho de vocês vai causar dor a ruiva e você vai querer matá-lo? – perguntou Sirius

- Não é hora de falar de filho né Sirius!? – disse Remo

- Amor, eu estou bem. De verdade, não precisa ficar desse jeito. – falou Lily abraçando Tiago e lhe dando um beijo

- Gente eu preciso ir dormir, boa noite. – despediu-se Manu

- Boa noite. – disseram todos

- Boa noite amor, sonhe comigo. Mas cuidado com a classificação desse sonho, sou um menino muito inocente para ficar nas suas sandices. – disse Sirius

Manu revirou os olhos e subiu.

- Senhorita Evans. – chamou a professora Minerva McGonagall parada a porta da Sala Comunal

- Ela não é culpada professora. A senhora mesma viu o que aquele pedaço de ranho fez. – falou Tiago

– Eu sei senhor Potter. Uma poção para ela. Vai aliviar a dor que está sentindo. – explicou a professora sendo compreensiva.

Tiago se levantou e pegou a poção.

- De três em três horas até amanhã à noite e estará melhor. – ela completou sorrindo RAPIDAMENTE para Lilian

- Obrigada professora. E desculpe. – disse Lily

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu teria feito muito pior. Só acho que você precisará ter aulas extras com alguém para aprender a controlar o seu poder. Muitos futuros comensais viram que uma bruxa fantástica existe na casa Grifinória. Boa noite. – falou a professora

- Professora? – chamou Lilian

- Sim. – falou ela

- Ele está bem? – perguntou a ruiva

- Sim, Lilian. Ele está bem. – respondeu Minerva saindo

- Ela é tão esclarecedora. – zombou Sirius

- Amanhã teremos reunião com Dumbledore e comentaremos isso. – disse Remo

- Por falar na Ordem alguém viu o Pedro? – perguntou Mila

- Querida, Ordem e Pedro são palavras opostas. – respondeu Sirius

- Deve estar na cozinha Mila. – disse Remo

- Obrigada Remo. – agradeceu Mila sorrindo o que fez o rosto do maroto corar um pouco

- Me excluindo assim é dona Mirella? Me usa e me joga fora? – disse Sirius

- Menos senhor Black, menos. – falou Mila rindo

Enquanto eles discutiam Tiago acariciava Lilian com o olhar perdido enquanto ela apenas o encarava tentando imaginar o que estaria passando pela cabeça dele.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela baixinho em seu ouvido

- Só estou pensando. – respondeu Tiago com a voz vaga.

- Pensando? – repetiu a ruiva

- Só pensando, amor, só pensando. – disse ele beijando a testa de Lilian

- Lily, acho melhor irmos dormir. – falou Mila.

- Eu também acho, você precisa descansar Lírio. – disse Tiago

- Mas....

- Boa noite meninos. – falou Mila puxando Lilian dos braços de Tiago

- Boa noite. – disseram

Quando as meninas subiram Sirius olhou para Tiago e não conseguiu esconder a sua preocupação

- Está com essa cara por que, Pontas? – perguntou ele

- Estou preocupado com a Lily. – respondeu ele encarando a janela – Agora que todos viram o poder que ela tem, ela corre muito mais risco.

- Você já sabia que um simples feitiço estuporante da ruiva poderia fazer isso tudo? – perguntou Sirius

- Não. Mas isso é fato. Dá pra sentir. Ela está correndo risco. – respondeu Tiago aflito

- Todos nós estamos Pontas. Mas se o problema é com a Lily, daremos as nossas vidas para protegê-la. – falou Remo colocando a mão no ombro do amigo

- E se você morrer, eu e o Aluado, faremos um duelo para ver quem vai consolar a viúva. – brincou Sirius

- Nem se atreva. – ameaçou Tiago

- Ah qual é? Vai deixar aquela ruiva para os vermes só porque você bateu as botas? – implicou Sirius saindo correndo

Sem muita demora Tiago e Remo já foram correndo atrás do amigo cachorro.

No meio da madrugada Snape acordou assustado por uma sombra em cima de sua cama na enfermaria

- Você foi um fraco, como foi derrotado por ela? – perguntou a pessoa

- A Lilian é mais forte do que pensa. – respondeu Snape friamente

- Você foi piedoso quando mandou aquela azaração, poderia ter mandado um feitiço silencioso, ou acertado ela com mais força. Diga que é mentira. – falou a pessoa se controlando para não gritar

Porém Snape permaneceu quieto.

- Então o Lord das Trevas tem razão, você ainda sente algo por essa sangue-ruim. – disse a pessoa

- Não sinto nada por ela, a não ser desprezo. – falou Snape

- Então prove. O Lord das Trevas já sabe do casal sensação do momento e te mandou uma missão e espera sinceramente que você não falhe. Porque os dois juntos, são mais fortes do que imaginamos.

- Qual é a missão? – perguntou Snape sem excitar.

Um sorriso maquiavélico surgiu das sombras e Snape a encarou firmemente. Ela não precisava falar, ele já tinha entendido.

Na manhã seguinte Lilian se levantou bem melhor e com isso Tiago fingiu estar mais tranqüilo. Porém algo em seu coração ainda andava apertado. As aulas passaram se arrastando. Alguns Sonserinos olhavam feio para Lilian, fora as meninas que ainda não acreditavam que ela estivesse com Tiago.

- Não sei por que elas estão assim. Ainda tem muito Sirius para elas. – disse Sirius que havia acabado de chegar de um encontro

- Pára de palhaçada e vamos logo, Dumbledore deve estar nos esperando. – falou Mila

-Cadê a Manu? – perguntou Sirius, mas Remo apenas deu de ombros.

- Esquece Sirius, ele está de mal humor. – falou Mila enquanto o outro maroto avançava deixando o amigo sozinho

Quando chegaram ao escritório o diretor não estava presente. Remo continuou em silêncio. Tiago abraçado com Lilian. Remo, Sirius, Pedro e Mila conversando até que Dumbledore entrou com Agatha.

- Desculpem a demora. – pediu o diretor ao entrar

- Sem problemas. – disseram todos

Agatha cumprimentou todos com um aceno e foi para sua costumeira cadeira no canto afastado e escuro da sala.

- Bom acho que o primeiro assunto a ser tratado aqui é a senhorita Evans. Como vai Lilian? – perguntou Dumbledore

- Melhor diretor. – respondeu Lilian timidamente.

- Que bom. Hoje você não participará da nossa reunião. Como será apenas para informar o que Voldemort realmente tem feito, não será necessário. Há coisas mais importante como sua segurança. Por isso hoje você irá para a Sala Precisa com a senhorita Lestrange, que te dará algumas aulas para você aprender a controlar seus poderes. – disse Dumbledore

Lilian olhou insegura para Agatha que a olhou do mesmo modo que fazia com todos, vazia e fria.

- Claro. – falou Sirius ironicamente. – E que tal se a gente fazer com que Voldemort encontre a Lilian mais rápido?

- Você é tão primitivo que não consegue ver quem está do seu lado e quem não está. – falou Agatha se levantando para encarar Sirius

- Seu amiguinho machucou a Lilian. – acusou Sirius

- Eu pensei que ele não tinha se importado muito. – comentou Pedro

Tiago o mandou calar a boca rapidamente.

- Ele devia ter machucado mesmo, pelo menos agora a Lilian estaria apenas na enfermaria com Voldemort pensando que ela é apenas mais uma aprendiz de bruxa de sangue impuro, que Dumbledore recrutou para seu exército – falou Agatha

- Você preferiria ver a Lily ferida? – perguntou Sirius alterado sem dar o braço a torcer

- MELHOR DO QUE ESTAR MORTA! – respondeu Agatha e pela primeira vez ouviram ela sem aquele tom frio e distante.

Uma sombra de temor passou pelos olhos da Sonserina, porém ela não parou de encarar Sirius. Todos assistiam a briga, silenciosos. Tiago apenas abraçava Lilian com força a cada segundo que sua segurança era dita em risco.

- Quando deixar esse preconceito bobo de lado e se perguntar quem está realmente presente para ajudar. – disse Agatha voltando ao seu tom habitual

- Dumbledore, por que a Manu não estão aqui? – perguntou Sirius despertando com o que Agatha havia dito

- Alguém denunciou a senhorita Lestrange a Voldemort. Foi preciso muita habilidade dela para se desfazer deste mal entendido. E temos nossas duvidas com certos membros.

- Frank e Alice também? – perguntou Lily

- Não. Frank e Alice não vieram hoje por que Alice está fazendo sua ronda de monitora e Frank está em detenção. – respondeu Dumbledore tranquilamente

- O senhor está duvidando da Manu e acreditando nela? – perguntou Sirius

- Peço que mantenha sigilo Sirius. – pediu Dumbledore – Agatha, Lilian, podem ir à Sala Precisa. Os demais aguardem. Principalmente você Sirius, precisamos conversar.

Lilian saiu dos braços de Tiago dando-lhe um beijo e um sorriso animador. Agatha olhou apenas para Tiago, como se quisesse saber se ele pensava o mesmo dela.

- Confio em você Agatha. – falou ele

- Não ligue para o sarnento, depois ele volta ao normal. – disse Mila sorrindo e segurando a mão de Agatha.

A Sonserina esboçou um sorriso e saiu andando acompanhada de Lilian.

- Agora me explique essa história. – exigiu Sirius

- A Manu não é uma aluna de confiança. Na última reunião que teve com comensais da morte o nome dela foi mencionado e dito ainda que se Snape falhasse na missão seria ela quem terminaria. – explicou Dumbledore

- Acredita mesmo nisso? – perguntou Sirius

- Não tenho por que não acreditar. – respondeu Dumbledore simplesmente. –

- E quem disse isso a você? A Agatha? – perguntou Sirius irritado

- Sim, foi. – respondeu Dumbledore

- Ela estava lá, por que não é suspeita?

- Há coisas sobre a Agatha que no momento vocês não podem saber, só peço que confiem. – disse Dumbledore

- ELA É UMA SONSERINA.- gritou Sirius

- E a Emanuelle foi selecionada para a Grifinória, mesmo se juntando com os comensais. – disse Dumbledore

- Sirius, se você continuar acreditando na Emanuelle teremos que fazer algo a respeito disso. – dessa vez quem disse foi Frank que estava entrando juntamente com Alice

- Eu vejo a áurea das pessoas e a da Emanuelle é tão negra quanto a do Snape. – falou Alice

- Você, pode? – perguntou Mila

- Sim. Herança de família. – respondeu Alice envergonhada por ter escondido isso a tanto tempo

- Então você sabia? – perguntou Remo

- Não creio que seja essa a pergunta. – falou Dumbledore olhando para Sirius

- Qual é a cor da áurea da Agatha? – perguntou ele

- Mais clara que a sua. – respondeu Alice

Sirius abaixou a cabeça confuso.

- Você não podem a fazer duvidar que você sabe de toda a verdade. Continuem conversando com a Manu. E na próxima reunião eu falarei que a Agatha era uma mentirosa. Assim a deixaremos conformada de que a Agatha não é uma traidora. – disse Dumbledore

- Ela quer fazer mal a minha ruivinha. Como quer que eu a trate bem? – perguntou Tiago

- Pelo simples fato de que se você não fizer, ela estará muito pior. – respondeu Mila

Quando as duas chegaram à Sala Precisa o lugar havia se tornado uma ampla sala cheia de almofadas e um pequeno tablado para duelo.

- Sente-se Lilian. Antes de qualquer coisa, acho que preciso fazer essa pergunta. Você confia em mim, ou acha que sou uma espiã? – perguntou Agatha

- Se eu não confiasse em você não teria vindo aqui Agatha. – respondeu a ruiva sorrindo

- O primeiro passo para você aprender a controlar os seus poderes é você saber controlar as suas emoções. Principalmente se o Tiago estiver perto. – disse Agatha

- Acho que não tenho esse seu auto-controle. – murmurou Lilian

- Pode acreditar em mim quando digo que foram anos de prática. – disse Agatha soltando uma pequena risada

- Não precisa se controlar na minha frente. – falou Lily

- Acho que desaprendi ser normal na frente dos outros. – disse Agatha desviando o olhar

- Já está na hora de mudar não acha? – perguntou Lily

- Com o tempo quem sabe Lilian. – respondeu ela

- Lily, pode me chamar de Lily. – disse Lily sorrindo

Agatha retribuiu o sorriso rapidamente e logo começaram alguns exercícios de auto-controle. Saíram da Sala Precisa atrasadas, a hora de dormir já tinha passado.

- Vamos levar um detenção se alguém nos encontrar. – falou Lily preocupada

- Dumbledore avisou a todos sobre nós. Não se preocupe, Lily. – disse Agatha indo na direção das masmorras. – Se cuide.

- Você também. Obrigada. – disse Lilian

Agatha virou para trás rapidamente e sorriu, logo depois voltou a fazer seu caminho. As masmorras não eram tão longe quanto à torre da Grifinória e mesmo andando devagar enquanto Lilian estava ainda a caminho do salão comunal da Grifinória Agatha havia chegado primeiro a sala comunal da Sonserina

- O Lord das Trevas mandou uma missão para ele. – ela ouviu Goyle dizer

- Amostrado, já quis fazer logo. – falou Crabbe e no momento Seguinte Agatha estava correndo em direção a Torre da Grifinória

**Se eu demorei me desculpem espero q gostem do cap.**

**BJS**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11: Perceba que te amo**

Tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta. Enquanto Snape inconsciente não via Agatha ajudar a ruiva, um patrono em forma de um falcão saiu voando em direção a diretoria.

Quando Lilian estava ainda suja de sangue na Ala hospitalar, desacordada numa cama enquanto Madame Pomfrey lhe aplicava várias poções e fazia vários feitiços com a ajuda de Dumbledore, Tiago juntamente com os marotos, Mila, Frank e até mesmo Alice vieram correndo.

- CADÊ ELA? – gritava Tiago desesperado enquanto Sirius tentava segurá-lo.

- Silêncio! Isso aqui é uma enfermaria! – mandou Madame Pomfrey

- E ESSA É A MULHER DA MINHA VIDA. – berrou Tiago empurrando a enfermeira

Assim que viu Lilian na cama, suja de sangue e mais pálida que a neve Tiago desabou na cadeira e em estado de choque permaneceu até que Dumbledore lhe aplicou uma poção calmante e o fez dormir.

Somente quando Tiago dormiu que os outros olharam para um canto da enfermaria no qual havia uma Sonserina, de cabelos negros, olhos mel e a pele branca coberta de sangue. Seu olhar estava fixo, porém perdido e desses olhos lágrimas não paravam de descer.

Mila e Alice se aproximaram e sem pedir licença ou esperar reação abraçaram a menina.

- Obrigada. – disse Mila chorando

- Não tem nada do que me agradecer. Ela ainda pode morrer. – falou Agatha num fio de voz

- Você a salvou. – disse Alice

- Ainda não. – murmurou Agatha abaixando a cabeça – Ela pode ainda...

- Não pense isso! – repreendeu Mila

- Professor. – chamou Agatha

- Não. Não será necessário fazer isso Agatha. – disse Dumbledore sem se virar

- Estou disposta Dumbledore. – falou Agatha

- Disposta a que? – perguntou Sirius

- A dar a minha vida pela Lilian. – respondeu Agatha friamente

- O que? – disseram todos

- A Agatha é capaz de realizar uma magia na qual ela troca a vida dela pela de alguém. – explicou Dumbledore – Mas já disse que não será preciso.

- A ruiva vai melhorar. – falou Sirius

- Se não melhorar eu já fiz a minha escolha. Não tem como me impedir. – disse ela sem olhar as pessoas.

Frank e Remo se aproximaram da menina dando-lhe apoio também. Sirius ia se aproximando aos poucos enquanto Rabicho matinha os olhos vidrados em Lilian.

Sirius parou de frente para Agatha e quando ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, Dumbledore falou.

- Acho melhor você ir Agatha.

- Olha o estado dela! Ela não pode sair desse jeito. – protestou Sirius

- Algumas pessoas não podem ter sentimentos, mas apenas por falta de escolha. – disse Agatha se levantando e saindo sem ao menos olhar para alguém ou até mesmo para Lilian.

Sirius ficou com o olhando a menina sumir.

- Vocês todos precisam ir. – disse Dumbledore

- O senhor já avisou aos aurores o que o Snape fez? – perguntou Alice

- Não posso. Se disser que foi o Snape terei que colocar Agatha em evidencia. E isso não está nos planos. – respondeu o diretor

- Enquanto isso ele vai ficar fora, livre e pronto para tentar contra a vida da ruiva de novo? – perguntou Sirius

- Ele tentará contra a vida de todos. – murmurou Mila

- A Lilian foi só a primeira. – completou Remo

- Vocês ainda podem desistir. – avisou Dumbledore

- É claro que não. Estamos juntos até o fim. – disse Sirius

- Fico feliz. O treinamento de vocês se intensificará após as férias de natal. – falou Dumbledore

- Mais detalhes só mais tarde. Agora precisam ir. – disse Madame Pomfrey

- Por favor...

- Não poderão fazer nada por ela. É melhor irem descansar. – falou a enfermeira

- Dumbledore – chamou Sirius e o diretor o olhou curioso – Não vai deixar ela fazer isso não é?

- Mudou tão rápido de opinião? – perguntou Dumbledore

- Só me prometa que não permitirá. – pediu Sirius encarando-o seriamente

- Prometo que eu não permitirei, embora ela não precise da minha permissão e a Lilian vá melhorar. – respondeu o diretor

Ambos saíram em silencio. Ninguém ousava falar alguma coisa, apenas quando chegaram ao Salão Comunal precisaram falar.

- Eu vi a Agatha suja de sangue indo para o Salão da Sonserina. O que houve? – perguntou Manu assim que eles chegaram

- O Snape atacou a Lily. – falou Mila indo chorar (falsamente) nos braços da loira

- Ele o que? – perguntou Manu

- Atacou ela com uma magia negra. Não sabemos bem qual. – respondeu Remo

- Então a Agatha a salvou? – perguntou Manu traiçoeiramente

- Não. Snape foi Estuporado pelo Frank, para ajudar aquele ranhoso a sair, aquela cobra acabou tendo que chegar perto da Lilian que jorrava sangue. – respondeu Sirius

- Traidora. – esbravejou Manu

- Dumbledore a partir de hoje não marcará mais reuniões importante que ela esteja presente. – mentiu Remo

- Dumbledore é realmente um gênio. – falou Manu

Mila levantou-se com a falsidade e sarcasmo que foi dito, mas Remo a segurou pela mão.

- Mila, preciso falar com você. – disse Remo

- Claro. – respondeu a menina sendo guiada para fora da sala comunal

- Eu vou comer. – falou Pedro

Sirius estava deitado num sofá com o olhar perdido quando sentiu um corpo sobre o seu.

- Ela vai ficar bem não é? – perguntou Manu enquanto chegava perigosamente perto do pescoço do maroto.

- Espero que sim. – respondeu Sirius sentindo uma pequena onda de repulsa correr pelo corpo.

Manu então se deitou por completo em cima de Sirius e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do maroto.

- Cansei de brincar Sirius. – disse ela se aproximando da boca do maroto.

Sirius pareceu pensar por um minuto, mas quando viu que a menina lhe olhava com um que de interrogação trocou de lugar com ela e ficando em cima dela a beijou profundamente.

"Sou o maior galinha de Hogwarts, não posso esquecer isso" – pensou ele

...

Remo e Mila caminharam até uma sala vazia, sem perceber que ainda estavam de mãos dadas. Quando deram em si, largaram-se rapidamente envergonhados.

- Obrigada por ter me tirado de lá. Não agüentaria mais tempo perto daquela sínica. – disse Mila

- Eu te conheço Mila. E concordo com você. É muito difícil ficar perto de tanta hipocrisia. – falou Remo

Mila acenou com a cabeça concordando, mas ficou quieta durante muito tempo.

- Mirella Danes quieta? – perguntou ele

- Sei que você não está bem Remo. Não precisa tentar conversar comigo só para me deixar melhor – respondeu Mila indo em direção à janela.

Remo olhou a menina confuso. Como ela poderia abrir mão de desabafar só porque ele está estressado? Ele começou a andar na direção onde Mila se encontrava indefesa, temerosa, triste. Mostrando ser mais delicada do que realmente era. Algo dentro dele o mandava parar de se aproximar, mas seu corpo pedia o calor do corpo dela, como se fosse a cura para o seu mal.

**Take time to realize**

**That your warmth is**

**Crashing down on me**

_Leva tempo para perceber_

_Que seu calor está_

_Caindo sobre mim _

Ele colocou a mão no ombro da menina, mas para sua surpresa ela não se virou. Apenas suspirou pesadamente e sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

**That I am on your side**

**Well didn't I, didn't I tell you**

**But I can't spell it out for you**

_Leva tempo para perceber_

_Que eu estou ao seu lado_

_Bem, eu não, eu não te disse?_

_Mas eu não posso soletrar para você_

Remo mais uma vez havia perdido o seu controle perto de Mila. Naquele momento nada pareceu importar a ele, apenas sentir Mila, tê-la em seus braços, protegê se quisesse que ela soubesse que ele a amava, embora não pudesse ficar com ela.

**No it's never gonna be that simple**

**No I can't spell it out for you**

_Não, nunca será simples assim_

_Não, eu não posso soletrar para você_

- Acha justo me torturar assim? – perguntou Mila segurando as lágrimas

- Não posso te dizer tudo o que sinto. – respondeu Remo

**If you just realize**

**What I just realized**

**That we'd be perfect for each other**

**And we'll never find another **

_Se você percebesse_

_O que eu acabei de perceber_

_Que nós somos perfeitos um para o outro_

_E nós nunca encontraremos outra pessoa_

- Mas podemos perceber tudo o que nos envolve. – disse Remo beijando o pescoço dela.

- Pra que brincar comigo Remo? – questionou Mila se virando pra ele

- Não é brincadeira Mila, sabe disso. – respondeu Remo encarando-a

- Porém você ainda quer que eu acredite que preciso encontrar alguém, mesmo não sendo possível? – falou Mila

- É. – disse ele

- Pois bem Remo John Lupin, se é assim que você quer... – falou Mila indo em direção a porta

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Remo

- Tentar achar uma pessoa que não se menospreze ou que pelo menos não espere a vida passar na frente de seus olhos e não faz nada. – respondeu Mila

Mila olhou Remo por mais uma vez, na esperança de que ele fizesse algo, mas ele permaneceu parado, de cabeça baixa. Então deixando finalmente as lágrimas que estavam presas por tanto tempo saírem.

**Just realize**

**What I just realized**

**We'd never have to wonder**

**If we missed out on each other, now**

_Apenas perceba_

_O que eu acabei de perceber_

_Nós nunca teríamos que nos perguntar_

_Se nós perdemos nossa chance, agora_

Não tinha mais motivos para Mila olhar para trás, muito menos Remo de olhar para frente. Havia sido definitivo para ambos. Tinham escolhido pelo caminho mais fácil. Abdicar um sentimento por medo de tentar.

Quando Mila chegou na Sala comunal da Grifinória viu uma cena que ela não esperava. Sirius e Manu estavam aos beijos no sofá. (tipo não dá pra saber quem é o que?). Ela não conteve o som de espanto, mas logo ficou quieta. Porém os dois ouviram e se afastaram ofegantes.

Mila olhou para Sirius sem entender muito bem o que ele estava fazendo, mas como havia chorado resolveu subir antes que Manu resolvesse perguntá-la sobre algo. Sirius por sua vez se levantou quando Manu investiu para ele novamente.

- Preciso ver o Remo agora. – falou ele

- Por quê? – perguntou Manu

- Se você não percebeu a Mila estava chorando. Devem ter brigado. E hoje é véspera de lua cheia. Ele fica muito estranho. – respondeu Sirius grossamente. – Depois a gente conversa melhor. – falou ele mais brandamente beijando a menina rapidamente

Manu ficou vendo o maroto sair pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Idiota. Por via das dúvidas será bom eu ter você em minhas mãos. Galinha do jeito que é, será mais fácil do que parece. – murmurou Manu para si mesma antes de subir até o dormitório.

Assim que saiu o Sirius abriu o Mapa dos Marotos. Ele não foi procurar Remo. Poderia, mas resolveu deixar o amigo sozinho um tempo. Pensou em ir até a enfermaria, mas quando olhou no mapa viu que o ponto de Tiago estava próximo demais ao ponto de Lilian. Presumiu que o amigo teria acordado e resolveu não atrapalhá-lo. Sentiu-se então sozinho, sem ter ninguém para conversar. Até que sentiu alguém atrás de si.

Quando olhou no Mapa já puxando a varinha se surpreendeu.

- Noite difícil não? – perguntou Dumbledore se aproximando com o que parecia ser um roupão se não fosse pela cor roxa berrante e os planetas espalhados pelo tecido.

- Bastante. – respondeu Sirius, mas seus olhos não estavam observando o roupão do diretor.

Uma jovem com uma longa trança negra caindo por cima de um roupão verde esmeralda estava parada de braços dado com o diretor. Os dois se encararam por um momento.

- Venha conosco. Vamos tomar um chocolate quente no meu escritório. – disse Dumbledore

- Tem noticias da Lily? – perguntou Sirius

- Ela ainda não acordou, mas está melhorando. O Tiago acordou, porém mostrou bastante motivação em querer se vingar de mim caso eu tentasse lhe dar mais uma poção do sono. – respondeu Dumbledore sorrindo

Sirius deu um sorriso fraco e cansado.

- Vamos meu caro. Só não espera que eu lhe dê o braço também? – brincou Dumbledore

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça negativamente a os três foram caminhando até o escritório do diretor.

**...**

Quando Sirius e Agatha chegaram ao escritório do diretor sentaram-se enquanto eram servidos pelo próprio Dumbledore. A menina parecia indefesa, mesmo com o seu costumeiro olhar frio e distante. Sirius não pode deixar de ficar hipnotizado por um beleza tão angelical.

- Conversei com Madame Pomfrey, não precisam ficar assim. Lilian vai viver. – falou o diretor tirando o maroto de seus desvaneios.

- Sobreviveria de um jeito ou de outro. – disse Agatha enquanto tomava um gole do chocolate

- Não percebeu ainda que não iríamos permitir isso? – perguntou Sirius

- Ainda não percebeu que eu faria isso com ou sem a sua permissão? – rebateu Agatha friamente

- Por que você tem que ser sempre tão fria assim? – questionou o maroto

- Criação.

- Você já deve ter conhecido a minha adorável mãe, e sabendo como ela é isso não é desculpa. – protestou Sirius

- Você pode traçar o seu futuro. Eu não. – disse Agatha desviando o olhar

- Você é livre!

- Sou uma condenada! – falou Agatha alterada

- Que crime você cometeu afinal?

- Nasci. –disse ela voltando ao seu tom normal

- Posso aconselhar uma coisa? Vamos mudar de assunto. Um dia você saberá de toda a verdade sobre a Agatha, Sirius. Na hora certa. – falou Dumbledore calmamente

- Preciso lhe falar uma coisa muito séria – disse ele

- Fale

Sirius relatou todo o acontecido, e no fim Dumbledore pareceu pensar por um momento.

- Seria muito bom se continuassem assim. – falou o diretor

- Continuar ficando com ela? – perguntou Sirius espantado

- Sua fama te persegue Sirius. Se recusá-la, na certa irá desconfiar. – respondeu Dumbledore

- E se eu tiver apaixonado por outra? Quem sabe assim...

- Pensei que Sirius Black não se apaixonasse. – brincou Dumbledore

- E não se apaixona! Mas para ela eu poderia até estar casado!

- Casado? – repetiu Agatha ironicamente

- Com sete filhos e a mulher esperando mais um. – falou Sirius ignorando Agatha

- Difícil saber quem é a lebre da situação. – ironizou Agatha

- Mas ela...

- Vai me dizer que não quer? Ela é bonita, deve beijar bem e ser o tipo de garota que você gosta. – falou Agatha

- E que tipo de garota eu gosto?

- Das oferecidas que se entregam no primeiro olhar.

- Há pessoas que se entregam com um olhar e não são oferecidas. – disse ele

Agatha o encarou por um segundo, mesmo não querendo, ambos se entregaram naquele segundo

- Você vai saber o que fazer Sirius. – falou Dumbledore tentando evitar uma discurssão mais séria entre eles.

- Preciso ir. – disse Agatha – Obrigada Dumbledore.

- Boa noite – desejou ele

- Boa noite. – gritou Sirius

- Tenha pesadelos com a Emanuelle senhor Black. – falou Agatha saindo

Assim que a Sonserina saiu, Sirius também se retirou. Mesmo que estivesse bufando de raiva precisava tentar descansar. Mas em compensação sua mente estava uma bagunça.

negrito Sirius maroto, itálico Sirius maroto confuso. Afinal Sirius Black não tem uma parte decente.

_Ser ou não ser. Eis a questão. _

**Tá fazendo esse drama todo por quê? Pelo menos ela não é a Murta**

_Muito animador._

**Qual é! Você é SIRIUS BLACK, o irresistível, o conquistador, o incomparável. **

_E ela é uma comensal suja e nojenta _

**Aproveita o momento. Ela é muito gos.... **

_Ela vai querer que eu aproveite a vida só com ela _

**Quantas já quiseram a mesma coisa e você enrolou? **

_Mas tem a Agatha _

**O que a Lestrange tem a ver com isso? **

_Quem falou em Lestrange aqui? _

**Você teu cachorro burro; **

_Ouviu errado _

_**Ah claro, Agatha é diferente de AGATHA LESTRANGE **_

_Esquece isso! Devo ter pensando rápido, ela é uma insuportável. Não sei pra que tanto alvoroço _

**Talvez porque ela seja uma SONSERINA, irmã de um dos maiores admiradores do maluco de cobra, cunhada da sua amada prima e algo muito valioso para Voldemort. **

_E talvez porque ela tenha salvado a Lily, avisado a Dumbledore sobre a Manu, dito para ele quando e aonde serão os ataques...._

**Xingou e agora defende?!**

_Você está me confundindo _

**Está parecendo o Remo falando. Acorda MAROTO, você nasceu pra confundir. **

_E você nasceu pra me perturbar quando o Pontas não está_

**Faço o melhor que posso **

_Então está bem. Vou levar esse caso com a Manu adiante, mas vai ser do jeito Sirius Black de ser _

**Isso quer dizer que ainda teremos as mulheres que quisermos aos nossos pés. **

_Isso quer dizer que preciso ir dormir. Amanhã todos vamos ficar na enfermaria esperando a ruiva melhorar e ainda por cima temos noite de lua cheia com o Remo_

**Essas partes eu prefiro não comentar**

**Se eu demorei sorry! Aproveitem o cap, pq eu AMEI!Continuem lendo a fic.**

**BJS**


	12. Chapter 12

**Recadinho da babi:**

_Gente, obrigada pelos comentários.  
De verdade estou muito feliz  
A Confia em mim foi minha primeira fic (oee quase 2 anos) e é muito clichê... já essa é minha obra de arte, (quase dois anos também oeee) mas.... esse capitulo é mais uma crise lunática do Remus... concordo que também já cansei, mas na época eu AMAVA isso...  
Então juro não ficar chateada se vocês pularem quando a briga começar_

Mais uma vez obrigada

CAPITULO 12: Mesmo te amando...

Tiago depois que acordou não conseguiu dormir. Viu todas as poções que Madame Pomfrey deu a Lilian. Ficou ao lado da menina todo o tempo, porém em silêncio. O maroto lutou contra o cansaço durante a noite toda.

- Queria estar no seu lugar. Pelo menos assim você não estaria sofrendo tanto. – disse Tiago deixando toda dor dele escorrer em forma de lágrimas abaixou a cabeça.

Devagar, Lily abriu os olhos. E tentando se acostumar com a claridade. Então com muito esforço ergue a mão para enxugar as lágrimas de Tiago. Ao sentir o toque da menina Tiago levantou a cabeça, espantado.

- Se estivesse no meu lugar eu não suportaria. – falou ela com a voz fraca

- LILY! – gritou Tiago agarrando a menina

- Senhor Potter! Pare com isso já! – mandou Madame Pomfrey entrando correndo na enfermaria.

- Ah desculpe. – falou ele deixando Lily confortável novamente em sua cama.

- Se você quer realmente que sua namorada se recupere sugiro que nunca mais faça isso. Onde já se viu! A senhorita Evans está fraca não pode ficar sendo agarrada em plena Ala Hospitalar. – reclamou a enfermeira

- Isso é completamente relevável Papoula querida. Bom dia. – falou Dumbledore entrando sorrindo no lugar

- Bom dia. – disseram os dois

- Fico feliz em ver que está melhorando Lilian. – disse o diretor

- Obrigada. – agradeceu ela

- É óbvio que ainda está fraca e precisa de repouso. – falou a enfermeira enquanto Tiago acariciava o rosto de Lily com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Não creio que os carinhos de Tiago estejam deixando ela agitada. – defendeu Dumbledore

- Quando vou poder sair daqui? – perguntou a ruiva

- Talvez daqui a uma semana. – respondeu Madame Pomfrey

- O que? – falou Lilian indignada

- Consegue se levantar? – perguntou a enfermeira

Lilian fez um grande esforço, mas pouco se ergueu.

- Não. – disse ela desanimada

- Então não há o que discutir. – falou a enfermeira

- Nossos amigos podem ao menos vir aqui? – pediu Tiago

- Na hora do almoço sim. Agora, por favor, Tiago vá para a aula. – falou Dumbledore

- Mas...

- Sinto muito, mas hoje tem um teste do professor Slughorn.

- Teste? – perguntou Lily desesperada

- Não se preocupe. O professor Slughorn disse que por ser uma aluna tão aplicada você ficará isenta do teste, como uma gratificação. – respondeu Dumbledore

- E eu sendo um aluno lindo e perfeito? Não ganho nenhuma gratificação? – perguntou Tiago

- Claro que sim. Ganhará a sorte de não ser castigado por ter dormido fora da cama. – respondeu a professora McGonagall entrando no recinto

- Por Merlin Mini, quase perdi a vida e é assim que você me trata? – reclamou Tiago fazendo bico

- Que eu saiba senhor Potter, quem quase perdeu a vida aqui foi a senhorita Evans. – falou Minerva

- E você acha que ela é o que minha?

- Vamos senhor Potter. Precisa ir se arrumar. – falou a professora escondendo um sorriso

- Vai amor, vou ficar bem. – disse Lily, a única pessoa que poderia tirá-lo dali

- Promete?

- Claro

- Cuidem bem dela. E professor, à noite eu monto guarda aqui. – avisou Tiago

- Tiago se já protegemos a Ala Hospitalar para que nada aconteça de dia, serve naturalmente para a noite também. – falou Dumbledore

- Por favor, padrinho. Nunca se sabe – disse Tiago

- Está bem. Agora vá. – falou Dumbledore

Depois de ter dado um beijo em Lilian o maroto saiu correndo para se arrumar e tentar prestar atenção na aula.

Lilian estava começando a ficar entediada, sem ter nada o que fazer e com os NIEM'S se aproximando. Mas mesmo se quisesse, não teria forças de fazer nada. Pelo menos não naquele dia.

- Com licença. – disse Agatha parada a porta

- Pode entrar. – falou Lily sorrindo ao ver sua salvadora

A Sonserina entrou um pouco acanhada, em seus braços havia vários livros, pergaminhos e uma bolsinha com penas e tinteiro.

- Não tinha essa aula? – perguntou Lily as coisas da menina

- Na verdade sim. O professor Dumbledore me liberou da última aula para vir aqui. – respondeu Agatha colocando tudo o que havia levado em cima de uma pequena mesa. – Trouxe essas coisas pra você. Sei que se esforça para estudar e sempre tirar as notas que tira. E uma semana de matéria, é uma semana de matéria.

- Obrigada. – disse Lilian observando os livros

- Mila trará sempre as matérias após o fim das aulas. E virá também com a Petrelle. – falou Agatha

- Claro. Havia me esquecido disso. Temos que fingir. – resmungou Lily

- É melhor que saiba agora do que na hora. A Emanuelle pensa que vocês me acham traidora. – informou Agatha friamente

- Entendo. – disse Lilian

Agatha ficou com o olhar perdido, em silêncio.

- Obrigada. – falou Lily segurando a mão da menina – Mesmo com toda a dor e com todo o sangue naquele momento eu vi a tua sombra. Acho que foi por isso que eu desmaiei. Me senti salva naquele momento.

- Não precisa agradecer Lily. Teria feito mais se tivesse tido tempo. – disse Agatha

- Você fez o suficiente. – falou Lily sorrindo

Agatha correspondeu ao sorriso com igual intensidade. Nunca havia sorrido dessa maneira, mas agora era diferente. Finalmente tinha amigos.

- LILY! – gritou Mila entrando correndo na enfermaria.

Remo, Pedro, Sirius e Frank traziam bexigas de todos os jeitos. Mila, Alice e Manu flores de várias cores.

- Merlin! Isso aqui é uma enfermaria. – bradou Madame Pomfrey

- Merlin sabe disso Madame Pomfrey, fique tranqüila. – disse Sirius chegando perto da ruiva

Agatha por um momento continuou sorrindo quando viu todos, mas quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Sirius voltou a sua expressão normal.

- Lily ficamos muito preocupados com você. – falou Manu

- Estamos felizes que tenha melhorado rápido. – disse Frank

- Quando der um susto desses novamente, tenta pelo menos deixar o Pontas desacordado antes. – falou Pedro

- Ou em estado de coma, como preferir. – disse Sirius

- Obrigada gente. – falou Lilian sorrindo

Alice apenas chegou e deu um beijo no rosto da amiga.

-Está quieta por que Lice? – perguntou Manu

- Nem sempre ficamos satisfeitos com a presença de algumas pessoas. – disse Alice grossamente

Manu olhou e viu Agatha em um canto afastado

- Por aqui Agatha, querida? – perguntou Manu

- Não, não estou aqui. Morri e o que você vê é apenas uma impressão deixada pela verdadeira Agatha. – respondeu a menina friamente

Pedro segurou o riso, assim como Sirius e Frank. Os outros, porém fingiram cara de indignados.

- Que pena. Faria falta para algumas pessoas. Mas não acho que vale a pena dizer quais. – falou Manu

Manu não esperou Agatha responder, apenas andou na direção de Lilian. Agatha estava com a mão na varinha por baixo das vestes. O disfarce de Emanuelle agora não duraria muito tempo e isso queria dizer que a qualquer momento ela jogaria tudo para o alto e atacaria qualquer um.

- Lily! Tenho uma novidade para te contar. – cochichou Manu

Lilian fingiu-se curiosa e Manu começou a lhe contar a história.

Enquanto isso Sirius passou perto de Agatha.

- Devia sorrir assim mais vezes. – murmurou Sirius ele bem próximo do ouvido dela.

Se não fosse o tempo esfriando, Agatha poderia jurar que havia se arrepiado por causa de Sirius. Ainda bem que a chegada próxima do inverno serviu de desculpa.

- O QUE? – gritou a ruiva antes que pudesse pensar em se segurar

Todos automaticamente olharam para a ruiva.

- Quero dizer, não acredito! Que boa noticia. – falou Lily sorrindo falsamente – Espero que consiga agarrá-lo de vez e dar um jeito nesse cachorro.

- Pode ter certeza de que tentarei. – disse Manu sorrindo

-Lily, já temos seu itinerário pronto. – falou Pedro animado

- Faz idéia do que seja essa palavra? – perguntou ela

- Não, mas o Sirius disse isso e eu só estou repetindo. – respondeu Pedro

- Releva ruiva. – falou Sirius

- Sabe muito bem o grau de sabedoria do Rabicho. – disse Tiago

- Ah tá. Continue. – falou Lily

- O Remo vai passar a te fazer companhia durante o dia e vocês podem estudar juntos. À noite eu e o Almofadinhas vamos com ele todas as noites enquanto o Pontas fará sua guarda noturna. – explicou Pedro

- Não Tiago, por favor, você até hoje não deixou o Remo sozinho. – disse Lilian

- Não importa Lilian. O que não pode é você ficar sozinha. Vou ficar bem. É só tomar bastante poção e fica tudo certo. – falou Remo

- Mas...

- Nem meio mas Lily. Será mais seguro pra você ter o Tiago por perto. Nenhum engraçadinho tentará te fazer mal. – disse Manu

- Preciso ir. – falou Agatha saindo sem esperar resposta

- Já foi tarde. – disse Manu – Como consegue ser tão sínica?

- Às vezes o cinismo nasce de formas que não esperamos. – falou Alice

- Alice meu amor, precisamos ir também. – disse Frank puxando Alice

- Tchau. – despediram-se todos do casal

- A Alice está meio estranha não acham? – comentou Manu

- Deve ser por causa da Lestrange. – falou Sirius abraçando a menina por trás, não sem antes virar os olhos em sinal de tédio.

- Ela não devia ficar assim. Traições acontecem, nem todo mundo é bom por inteiro. – disse Manu

- Nem mesmo você? – perguntou Mila

- Se eu fosse completamente boa não iria ficar com raiva da Agatha iria?

- Tem razão. Todos têm luz e trevas dentro de si (¬¬) – falou Sirius

- Que tal deixarmos o casal sozinho? – sugeriu Remo – Aproveito e tento descansar

Todos se despediram e saíram. Tiago olhou para Lilian e sorriu

- O que foi? – perguntou a ruiva

- Só estou vendo como você é linda. – respondeu Tiago

- Seu bobo. Vai ficar longe de mim assim?

Tiago não respondeu, apenas pegou delicadamente o rosto da menina e a beijou com todo amor e saudade que sentia. Porém o beijo foi interrompido por um pigarrear alto. Assim que o casal se separou veio a surpresa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Tiago se levantando da cama e se colocando na frente de Lilian.

- Vim visitar a Lily. – respondeu AMOS entrando com um buquê de rosas na mão

Tiago não saiu da frente de Lilian. E Amos percebendo o que o maroto queria esticou o braço para Tiago pegar o buquê.

- Ela prefere Lírios. – disse Tiago ignorando a mão estendida de Amos

- Não quando estava comigo.

- Você nunca me perguntou. – falou Lily com a voz falhando puxando Tiago para perto dela e segurando sua mão firmemente

- Não quero discutir. É óbvio que ainda está fraca demais para isso. – disse Amos desdenhosamente

- E mesmo quando estiver melhor, não tenho o que falar com você Amos. – falou Lily

- Só terá algo o que falar quando esse palhaço te largar pra ficar com outra. – disse Amos

- Seu desgra.... - falou Tiago tentando avançar nele

Mas Lilian segurou-o

- Dois dias de namoro é tempo demais para o garanhão de Hogwarts. Irá te lagar dentro de uma semana. Assim que estiver forte o bastante para...

- VOCÊ É NOJENTO. – gritou Lilian

Fraca demais para fazer qualquer coisa, Lily não conseguiu impedir que Tiago avançasse em para cima de Amos com uma sede sanguinária.

- Tiago! – chamou Lily desesperada

Depois de três socos bem dados em Amos, Tiago voou longe. O Lufano estava com a varinha, já Tiago não.

- Covarde o bastante para me enfrentar quando estou sem varinha. – falou Tiago – Mas não tenho medo. Pode vir

- Vai esperar ser usada por ele, Lily? Esperar que ninguém te queira? Perguntou Amos ainda com a varinha apontada para Tiago

Embora estivesse falando COM Lilian, Amos não olhava para a menina. Continuava encarando Tiago como se ele fosse fazer magia sem varinha a qualquer momento.

- Eu nunca vou largá-la. – falou Tiago

- Seus pais já sabem dessa união Tiago? – perguntou Amos

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso. – respondeu Tiago com uma raiva crescente

- Eu não, mas a Lilian...

- Sobre o que ele está falando? – perguntou Lily

- Sobre o fato de eu ainda não ter contado aos meus pais sobre nós.

- Só temos dois dias de namoro, e logo no primeiro dia eu quase morri. Amos, por favor, se for para dizer essas besteiras é melhor ficar quieto. – disse Lilian

- Lilian você ainda vai ser minha.

- Claro, no dia em que sua mãe ficar bonita. – falou Tiago

- Vou ensinar você a ficar quieto. [i] CRUCIO [/i] – bradou Amos

- [i] Protego [/i] – Disse Lily de pé fazendo uma imensa barreira se formar entre Amos e eles.

Em questão de segundos tudo aconteceu. Lilian caiu nos braços de Tiago, desacordada. Dumbledore entrou na enfermaria junto com Madame Pomfrey e a professora McGonagall.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou a mulher

- Nada. – respondeu Amos saindo

- Pergunte a ele! – falou Tiago colocando Lilian na cama.

Madame Pomfrey foi ver a menina enquanto Minerva segurou Amos pelo braço.

- Vamos ao meu escritório senhor Diggory. – falou ela saindo com o garoto

Enquanto isso Tiago relatava o acontecido para a enfermeira que dava uma poção reanimadora para Lilian.

- Então ela se defendeu sozinha. – disse ele a Dumbledore

- Sozinha? Como sozinha? – perguntou o diretor

- Sem varinha. – respondeu Tiago

- Isso é impossível. – exclamou a enfermeira

- Não, não é. Lilian possui uma coisa que poucos têm. – explicou Dumbledore

- E o que seria?

- Amor. O amor que ela possui pelo Tiago, permitiu que ela o protegesse, mesmo sem varinha. É claro que ela não pode fazer isso sem um preço. – falou Dumbledore

- Um preço? – perguntou Tiago

- Ela pode ficar fraca, inconsciente, dependendo do tipo de feitiço que usar. – respondeu o diretor

-Então espero que ela nunca mais precise fazer isso. – disse Tiago

-Vocês estão na Ordem agora. Daqui a alguns meses irão se tornar membros efetivos. Não posso garantir que ela não fará de novo. – falou Dumbledore

Tiago viu Lilian abrir os olhos devagar, e se aproximou dela.

- Espero que isso não me renda mais um dia aqui. – brincou a ruiva

- isso vai render um dia a menos na vida daquele...

- Tiago, a professora Minerva fará o que for preciso para que o senhor Diggory seja punido conforme o que fez. – disse Dumbledore

- Ah então vão mandar torturar e depois matar? – perguntou Tiago

- Não.

- Então não será justiça – resmungou Tiago

- Tiago, é normal você estar com raiva do Amos, mas ele só se saiu um pouco da linha. Não deve ficar com esse desejo de matá-lo. – falou Dumbledore

- O SENHOR NÃO SABE O QUE ESSE CARA JÁ FEZ! – gritou Tiago

- Tiago, por favor, não. – pediu Lilian olhando para Tiago suplicante

O maroto começou a andar em direção a saída da enfermaria.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Lily

- Vou para a aula. – respondeu ele sem se virar para trás.

Lilian ficou atônita ao ver o maroto se afastar.

- Não se preocupe Lilian. É só o nervosismo. Você sofreu duas grandes ameaças com apenas dois dias de namoro. Pode ainda ter dúvidas, mas o Tiago te ama muito. – falou Dumbledore

- Não duvido disso. – murmurou a ruiva com a voz embargada.

- Tem alguma coisa para me contar Lilian? – perguntou Dumbledore

A menina que estava com lágrimas nos olhos fez que sim com a cabeça silenciosamente.

_**...**_

Remo andava com dificuldade já. A noite estava se aproximando e como sempre o primeiro dia era o pior. Seu corpo horas parecia que não obedecia mais e doía completamente. Caminhava em direção à Casa dos gritos. Porém seu coração estava pior, acabado.

[i] Flashback [/i]

Remo caminhava pelos corredores quando viu Mila se conversando com Manu.

- Eu sei que você gosta dele Mila, mas entenda: O Remo nunca vai conseguir ficar com você. – falou Manu

- Manu...

- Siga em frente menina!

- Mesmo o amando?

- Amor, não é ele quem move o mundo. Pensei que já soubesse.

Mila abaixou a cabeça e saiu andando. Não queria discutir sobre esse assunto com Manu. Ficaria surpresa se ela fosse capaz de sentir alguma coisa.

- A vida é curta Mirella! Em tempos de guerra pode ser menor ainda. – gritou Manu enquanto a menina se afastava

- Vou me arriscar. – murmurou Mila esbarrando sem querer em Remo

- Desculpe...

- Tudo bem Remo. – disse Mila sorrindo

Era incrível como aquele sorriso podia fazê-lo bem.

- Eu... preciso .... ir....

- Entendo. – falou Mila cabisbaixa

- Por favor, não faça desaparecer esse seu sorriso por minha causa. – disse ele

- Ficaria surpreso em saber que esse sorriso só existe por você. – falou Mila encarando Remo

- Sinto muito. Tenho que ir..

- Vai mesmo me deixar. – Mila não fez uma pergunta, e sim uma afirmação.

- Mesmo te amando.

**Beijos e aproveitem**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13: A vida é um mar de... Lírios?

Enquanto Remo já se dirigia em direção à Casa dos Gritos, Tiago e Sirius aproveitaram para conversar um pouco no dormitório e Pedro para comer.

- Pontas, devo te pedir desculpas. – falou Sirius depois de Tiago ter contado toda a história para ele

- Por quê? – perguntou Tiago assustado

- Por ter te chamado de veado por toda a sua vida. – respondeu Sirius pesarosamente

Tiago ficou olhando para Sirius que estava de cabeça baixa sentado na cama.

- É? – perguntou Tiago incrédulo

-É. EU DEVIA TE CHAMAR DE JUMENTO! POR SER TÃO BURRO ASSIM. OU QUEM SABE DE CAVALO? – berrou Sirius de repente fazendo Tiago que estava na beirada da cama cair no chão com o susto.

- Calma Almofadinhas...

- CALMA? A RUIVA QUASE MORREU, SALVOU A TUA MISERÁVEL VIDA, FICOU MAIS FRACA SÓ PARA VARIAR E VOCÊ AINDA SAI DA ENFERMARIA SÓ PORQUE ELA PEDIU [b] DELICADAMENTE [/b] PARA VOCÊ NÃO CONTAR A DUMBLEDORE QUE NO FIM DO ANO PASSADO ELA FOI QUASE....

- Tá! Eu entendi! Sou um idiota, imbecil, prepotente, arrogante, irritado, esquentado, que não merece a namorada que tem. – falou Tiago desanimado

- Ainda bem que você aprende rápido. – disse Sirius mais calmo

- Esqueceu de acrescentar que uma pedra tem mais sensibilidade que você. – disse Pedro

- Se eu não tenho sensibilidade a sua pança já não sabe o que é isso há muito tempo. – falou Tiago

- Esquece o Rabicho. Que a propósito já tem que ir. Remo deve estar te esperando na casa do Hagrid. – falou Sirius

- Já vou...

- Eu também tenho que ir. – avisou Tiago

- O mínimo que tem a fazer. – desdenhou Sirius

- Obrigado pelo apoio Almofadinhas. – falou Tiago ironicamente

- Sempre que quiser. – disse Sirius saindo com a capa de invisibilidade

Tiago foi caminhando até a Ala Hospitalar quieto. Não andava como costumava andar, estava cansado e a única coisa que queria era ficar perto da sua ruiva.

Quando chegou na Ala Hospitalar ele viu Manu, Mila e Alice sentadas próximas a Lilian, que ria do que as meninas falavam, mas ficava com o olhar perdido. Assim que o maroto chegou as meninas se levantaram.

- Boa noite Lily. – falou Manu

- Amanhã a gente volta amiga. – disse Alice dando um beijo ma ruiva

- Durma bem. – desejou Mila sorrindo gentilmente

Lilian não se virou para encarar Tiago. Apenas ficou com um sorriso vago e o olhar desfocado. O maroto se aproximou com cuidado e se sentou na mesma cama dela.

- Pensei que mandaria o Sirius para vir aqui. – disse Lily

- E desde quando o Almofadinhas pode cuidar melhor de você? – perguntou Tiago

- Talvez desde o momento em que você me deixou sem me dar um tchau. – respondeu Lily magoada

- Sou um idiota! Não devia ter saído daqui daquele jeito. Eu...

- Você me magoou Tiago.

- Eu sei. – falou ele cabisbaixo

Lilian suspirou pesadamente e deitou. Tiago olhou para ela e pela primeira vez seus olhos se encontraram.

- Me perdoa? – perguntou ele – Sem você eu não posso viver e logo quando finalmente tenho-te em meus braços tudo isso acontece. O medo de ver você sofrer, de te fazer infeliz, ou pior de perder você, me fez ficar louco...

- Tiago...

- Você É a minha vida. E eu te amo tanto que não dá para ficar ou me imaginar sem você.

- Tiag...

- Eu te amo Lily.

Lilian apenas se aproximou e encostou delicadamente seus lábios nos de Tiago fazendo-o por fim ficar quieto. Quando terminaram de se beijar, Lilian o abraçou fortemente.

- Não quero suas desculpas. Só quero que me prometa que nunca vai me abandonar. – pediu a ruiva tentando não chorar

- Nunca vou te abandonar, nunca... Nunca... – disse Tiago tomando-a nos braços mais forte

Nenhum dos dois souberam quanto tempo ficaram assim. Afinal não importava o tempo quando os dois estavam juntos. Lilian se deitou e Tiago começou a acariciar seus cabelos. Rapidamente a ruiva caiu no sono e Tiago pode enfim se deitar e com a varinha na mão, dormiu.

O restante da semana se passou rapidamente. Remo fazia companhia a Lily durante o dia e a noite Tiago ficava mimando-a de todos os jeitos possíveis. Com a chegada do mês de novembro, o tempo foi se tornando mais frio. Em breve a neve começaria a cair fortemente sobre eles.

- Viu como não foi difícil ficar uma semana parada? – perguntou Mila ajudando a amiga a terminar de se arrumar para ENFIM sair daquele lugar

- Eu tenho muito é que estudar isso sim. – respondeu Lily com um tom maníaco, que já a denunciava: iria estudar até de madrugada.

- Lilian não começa. Logo nesse fim de semana terá visita para Hogsmead. Os NIEM'S estão longe. Pare de se preocupar e trate de dar bastante atenção para aquele veado idiota e carente do seu namorado. – disse Alice

- É cervo. – falou Lily sorrindo

- Então vamos senhora Cervo, temos que ir. – falou Manu entrando no biombo.

Mila olhou com nojo para a menina e saiu andando na frente deixando as amigas e a cobra para trás.

- O que houve com ela? – perguntou Lily

- Nós brigamos ontem... – respondeu Manu sem graça

- Por quê? – questionou a ruiva

- Eu marquei um encontro para ela. – respondeu Manu

- Você o que?

- Ela precisa esquecer o Remo. – protestou Manu

- Ela precisa fazer o que acha melhor para ela! – disse Alice

- Você não pode decidir por ela. – falou Lily tentando manter a calma

- Nem nós que somos amigas decidimos. – disparou Alice, mas logo se arrependeu

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Que eu não sou amiga da Mila? – perguntou Manu irritada

As duas continuaram em silêncio e Manu saiu andando da Ala Hospitalar, deixando as duas para trás.

- Digam a Dumbledore que não estou me sentindo bem, por isso não vou a reunião hoje. – pediu a loira antes de sair

- Merlin está cada vez mais difícil de aturar. – falou Alice

- Temos que conversar com a Mila. Ela precisa se controlar. – disse Lily

- A coisa marcou um encontro com Magno Lindon. – comentou Alice

- Tudo bem, ela pode dar o ataque que quiser. AQUELE GAROTO É UM NOJO. – falou Lily rindo

- E para completar é um sonserino. – concluiu Alice

- Vamos logo, Dumbledore deve estar nos esperando. – disse Lily sorrindo

Lilian e Alice saíram em direção a sala do diretor. Reunião, tinham dito a ruiva, mas quando ela estavam chegando perto do escritório,

- Lilian eu preciso ir à Torre da Grifinória. – falou Alice

- Pra que?

- O Frank... Ele deve ter esquecido o papel que Dumbledore falou para ele não esquecer. Preciso ir lá ver se ele levou. – disse Alice

- Mas você pode ver isso quando chegarmos no escritório...

- Não. Preciso ir agora! – falou Alice autoritária

As duas foram caminhando e quando chegaram no salão comunal da Grifinória o lugar estava irreconhecível, Lírios estavam espalhados por cada centímetro do lugar e de repente uma chuva de lírios caiu sobre a cabeça da ruiva. Uma faixa escrita "BEM-VINDA RUIVA" estava esticada. [i] idéia de Sirius[/i] pensou Lily.

Porém os olhos verdes esmeraldas da menina procuravam apenas uma pessoa....

- Ficamos felizes que esteja bem. – falou uma primeiranista sorrindo

- Gostando da festa ruiva? – perguntou Sirius

- Sim, mas...

- O Almofadinhas passou a semana toda planejando isso. – disse Rabicho

- Obrigada... mas... cadê...

- A Agatha pediu desculpas por não vir, mas disse que você sabe o motivo. – cortou Mila sorrindo

- E Dumbledore não veio para não levantar suspeitas

- Eu entendo. – disse Lily e sem mais nem menos foi deixada pelos amigos – Que ótimo eles estão me evitando e o Tiago não apareceu ainda.

Comida e bebida era o que não faltava na festa. Porém faltava uma pessoa Lilian teve a impressão de que todos da festa já haviam falado com ela quando ouviu um barulho de violão e todos silenciaram. Um corredor se abriu no meio da multidão e Lilian que estava no fim do salão viu Tiago sentado na escada, com um violão nos braços.

- Obrigado pela atenção. – falou ele com a voz magicamente alterada. – Lírio, essa música é para você.

Lily começou a caminhar em direção ao menino. Seu sorriso era o maior de todos, não podia acreditar no que Tiago estava fazendo

**i Doce como o mel, o seu lábio ao me tocar**

**Vejo através dos seus olhos verde mar**

**Quando envolto nos teus braços, me faz voltar/i**

A música começou a fazer Lilian "viajar" pelo tempo. Lembrou do seu primeiro beijo com Tiago. Havia jurado por todos os seres mágicos que não sentira nada por ele naquele momento. Porém apenas a recordação do primeiro real contato entre eles ainda deixava a menina tremula

**i Aos tempos de moleque, quando eu tinha dezesseis**

**E sem obrigações, eu espantava a lucidez**

**E por algum motivo eu me encontrei/i**

Tiago sempre fora um inconseqüente, é verdade. Mas desde que disse a Lilian o que sentia de verdade, amadureceu muito.

" Não se engane Potter, você ainda é um moleque. Meu eterno menino" – pensou a ruiva sorrindo

**iVocê é assim pra mim, meu início, meio e fim**

**No momento em que vi você sorrir, foi quando eu descobri**

**A felicidade em si /i**

Tiago ainda não sabia se parava de cantar ali mesmo ou continuava. Aquele jeito de olhar, aquele sorriso, aquele rosto, era o conjunto perfeito de tudo o que ele amava. Nunca esperou amar alguém daquele jeito.

**i.Lágrimas do céu fazem teu corpo molhar**

**Nossas mãos pro alto, como se fossem voar**

**A felicidade incide sobre nosso olhar/i**

Não mesmo a chuva que caia do lado de fora, o frio que fazia, nada poderia apagar o brilho que aqueles dois juntos provocavam. Nem Lilian nem Tiago havia se sentido tão... completos assim na vida.

**iNem solos de guitarra ou namorado popstar**

**Só um violão e uma canção pra te mostrar**

**Não importa o que aconteça, você vai ser meu par/i**

Era bem verdade que Tiago não era o astro de rock, mas o simples fato de um simples ato o tornava o melhor do mundo.

**iVocê é assim pra mim, meu início, meio e fim**

**No momento em que vi você sorrir, foi quando eu descobri**

**A felicidade em si**

**Em si**

**A felicidade em si /i**

- Nem mesmo todos esses versos poderão um dia descrever aquilo que eu sinto por você Lilian Evans. – disse Tiago largando o violão e indo em direção a menina

Ficaram por um tempo se encarando, os sorrisos não desapareciam do rosto dos dois e não se ouvia a respiração de ninguém.

- Pensei que tinha me deixado. – murmurou Lilian se aproximando dele

- Prometi nunca fazer isso. – falou Tiago antes de enlaçar a menina em seus braços e beijá-la profundamente

O Salão comunal explodiu em aplausos, mas eles não se separaram.

-[i] Sonorus. SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA FICAREM QUIETOS? [/i] – gritou Sirius fazendo Lilian e Tiago se separarem assustados

- Obrigado Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago

- Podem continuar. – falou Sirius sorrindo

Tiago retribuiu o sorriso e voltou para aonde tinha sido interrompido. Depois a festa voltou a rolar tranquilamente e o casal não se separou por um minuto se quer. Quando deu meia noite Lilian se levantou do sofá onde estava confortavelmente protegida nos braços de Tiago.

- Galera! Obrigada pela festa, mas agora todos para cama. – mandou a ruiva

- Poxa Lily...

- É sério, amanhã temos aula e daqui a pouco a professora McGonagall aparece aqui para chamar nossa atenção. Então...

- Bem-vinda de volta ruivinha. – brincou Sirius antes de... – [i] EU VOU TER QUE ME IRRITAR É? A RUIVA JÁ NÃO DISSE PARA TODOS IREM PARA A CAMA!? – berrou Sirius mais uma vez e em questão de segundos só restaram eles no salão comunal.

- Sirius? – chamou Lily

- Sim. – disse ele sorrindo

- O que houve? Por que você fez isso?

- Meu presente por ter melhorado rápido e ter deixado esse veado menos veado. – falou ele - Mas não se acostume, foi só hoje. Amanhã me junto a eles e aí ruiva, você realmente terá sua vida de volta.

- Agora vamos subindo. – falou Remo

- Remo, depois quero falar com você. – disse Lilian

Remo apenas acenou com a cabeça e subiu. Lilian foi em direção as escadas, mas Tiago a segurou.

- Fica mais um pouco. – pediu Tiago suplicante

- Está bem, mas só mais um pouco. – disse Lilian sentando-se novamente no sofá.

- Juízo vocês dois. – brincou Sirius antes de desaparecer

Lily ficou acomodada nos braços de Tiago em silêncio.

- Eu te amo. – murmurou Tiago

- Eu te amo. – disse Lily sorrindo

- Você não sabe o quanto é bom te ter em meus braços finalmente. – falou Tiago

- Vamos ser felizes não é? Até o fim? – perguntou Lilian

- O fim demorará muito a chegar, mas seremos felizes, até mesmo depois do fim. – respondeu Tiago beijando a testa da menina.

- Vai passar o natal aqui?

- Vou. Meu último ano em Hogwarts, não posso fazer o contrário. E você? – quis saber Tiago

- Claro. Não tenho a mínima vontade de passar o natal junto com a minha irmã e o meu cunhado. - falou Lily

- Daqui a alguns meses a gente acaba a escola....

- Acho que Dumbledore já está preparando alguma coisa para o nosso treinamento para a Ordem. – disse Lily

- Contando que não seja longe de você. – falou Tiago

- O futuro me assusta. – confessou Lilian

- Ele assusta todos nós. – murmurou Tiago

- Bom temos que ir. Boa noite. – disse Lilian beijando longamente ele

- Boa noite Lírio

Ambos subiram para seus dormitórios, porém com os corações conturbados eles estavam. O que o futuro reservava para eles, somente o tempo poderia dizer.

A vida não era um mar de Lírios, muitas coisas ainda viriam pelo caminho.

Na manhã seguinte Mila ainda não estava falando com Manu, o que estava deixando todos inquietos.

- Mirella. – chamou Remo

- O que foi? – perguntou ela enquanto eles iam para mais uma reunião da Ordem escondida de Manu

- Você tem que se esforçar um pouco mais. Sabe, com a Manu. Está deixando muito na cara que você a odeia. – aconselhou Remo

- Você quer que eu faça o que? Tudo o que ela me aconselha? – perguntou Mila

- Não tudo, mas alguma coisa sim. E seria bom pra você, não ficar.... Discutindo com ela. – respondeu Remo sem saber sobre o que Mila estava falando.

- Tudo bem Remo, se é isso que você me aconselha, vou seguir os conselhos do sábio maroto. – disse Mila entrando na sala do diretor, todos estavam presentes.

Todos já estavam presentes e apenas encaravam o casal que acabara de entrar.

- Acho que podemos começar. – disse Dumbledore – Agatha, quer nos falar o que você descobriu?

- A Petrelle recebeu ordens de separar vocês. Nem mesmo Dumbledore pode montar um exército com pessoas que se odeiam, não para praticarem o bem. Sirius você será o alvo principal. Ela acha que você é seduzível, e espera assim fazer com que você caia aos seus pés. Cuidado. – explicou Agatha olhando fixamente para Sirius

- Cuidado? Nunca me apaixonei, fique tranqüila. Sou vacinado contra isso. – desdenhou ele

- Não é vacinado contra uma poção do amor ou uma maldição Imperius. – retrucou Agatha

- Ela não...

- Já foi avisado. A amizade que vocês tem "marotos", e Frank é claro, pode ser destruída por um simples passo em falso, se guardam segredos contem uns aos outros antes que ela descubra e use isso contra vocês. Meninas, contra vocês pode ser o mais grave. – anunciou Agatha ainda friamente

- O mais grave? – perguntou Mila

- Acha mesmo que ela está engolindo essa história de você não estar falando com ela por causa do tal garoto? – retrucou Agatha

- Não tenho o seu sangue frio.

- Acredite em mim quando digo que não desejaria que você tivesse. – disse Agatha e sua voz saiu um pouco sentida

- Desculpe. – pediu Mila docemente, e um pouco envergonhada

- Você é diferente Mirella. Doce e amiga, forte e decidida. Importa-se com os outros o suficiente para abrir mão da sua felicidade. Se não fossem apaixonados um pelo outro diria que você e o Remo são irmãos gêmeos. – disse Agatha dando um imperceptível sorriso de lado

Pedro segurou uma risada e Tiago e Sirius ficaram de boca aberta, enquanto Remo a olhava confuso.

- A questão é a seguinte. Lilian é uma bruxa extremamente forte, Alice pode desmascará-la a qualquer momento, Mila seria capaz de enfrentá-la em qualquer circunstancia. Logo vocês representam maior perigo. – disse Agatha

- E o que você mostra de perigo para ela? – interrogou Sirius

- Arrepiaria até o último fio do seu cabelo se soubesse. – respondeu Agatha friamente

- Você seria então um basilisco? – brincou Pedro

- Sou uma sonserina que ajuda o lado bom da guerra. Quem sabe não seja por isso que o chapéu me selecionou. – disse Agatha lançando um olhar quase mortal para Pedro e todos o viram estremecer.

- Ela está brincando Pedro. – acalmou-lhe Dumbledore

- ah... – suspirou ele não convencido

- Tentarei, fazer o máximo para que...

- Só não abra mão da sua felicidade por isso. – disse Agatha olhando Mila mudando completamente o assunto.

- A minha felicidade já foi abdicada e não foi por mim. – falou Mila desviando o olhar para Remo que continuava de cabeça baixa.

- Vamos continuar... – sugeriu Dumbledore

Passaram-se quase uma hora ainda. Dumbledore dava conselhos para feitiços serem treinados, quando todos saíram do escritório

- Boa noite. – desejou o diretor

- Boa noite. – falaram todos

- Alice a gente te leva até a torre da Corvinal. – disse Tiago

- Gente, não precisa....

- Isso não é um caso para ser discutido. – cortou Agatha

- Tudo bem. Então vamos. - Falou a menina

- E você? Vai sozinha? – perguntou Sirius

- Sou uma protegida de todos os comensais deste castelo. Correriam risco se fossem comigo. – respondeu Agatha virando de costas para todos. – Boa noite

E dizendo isso ela seguiu o seu caminho até as masmorras. Todos os outros foram basicamente em silêncio. Assim que deixaram Alice em segurança, foram para a torre da Grifinória.

- E aí Almofadinhas, vai com quem no passeio para Hogsmead esse fim de semana? – perguntou Tiago

- Ainda não sei....

- É claro que sabe, vai chamar a Manu agora. – mandou Remo

- O que tem a Manuzinha aqui? – perguntou a menina se aproximando

- Eu... é.... hum.... – começou Sirius

- Sirius Black está engasgando? Fala logo Sirius, está manchando a sua honra. – falou Manu rindo

- Quer ir a Hogsmead comigo? – perguntou ele

- Com você? Claro! – respondeu Manu indo correndo para os braços de Sirius e lhe dando um selinho.

- Manu... Eu preciso falar com você um momento. – disse Mila

- Fala. – disse Manu ressentida

- Queria te pedir desculpas, por ter te tratado daquele jeito. – falou Mila

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo você... Não devia ter me metido na sua vida...

- Você é minha amiga, tem o direito de se meter. É que de começo eu só não aceitei muito a idéia. – mentiu Mila

- Então você aceita sair com o Magno Lindon? – perguntou Manu animada fazendo todos ficarem quietos encarando a menina.

- Sim. – respondeu Mila de cabeça baixa triste

- Vou falar agora com ele! – disse Manu animada saindo correndo para falar com o tal garoto.

- Ela não sabe que já está tarde? – perguntou Rabicho – Vai se meter em confusão.

Remo se levantou e em silêncio foi para o dormitório. Sirius e Tiago se encararam por um minuto, enquanto Lilian ia na direção de Mila que desabou no sofá chorando profundamente.

- Acho melhor subirmos. – sugeriu Frank.

- Vamos. – disse Tiago sendo acompanhado por Pedro e Sirius

- Vocês têm que decidir logo o que vão fazer. – falou a ruiva enquanto abraçava a amiga

- Já está decido Lily, cada um segue sua vida - disse Mila se levantando e indo em direção ao dormitório.

- Me espera! Já vou dormir também. – falou Lily indo correndo na direção da menina, subindo ambas para ir dormir.

O restante da semana passou completamente rápido, visto a ansiedade de todos para o passeio. Lilian, Mila, Manu e Alice conversavam próxima a lareira da sala da Grifinória esperando os meninos que foram fazer "coisas de marotos".

- Amanhã a gente pode ir até o Três Vassouras, sempre me falaram muito bem de lá. O que você acha Milla? – perguntou Manu animada

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Mila desanimada e distante

- Credo, até parece que você não quer. – disse Manu

- Só não estou me sentindo bem. – explicou-se Mila respirando pesadamente

- Então acho melhor você ficar. – falou Alice tentando safar a amiga daquela roubada

- E deixar o pobre do Magno esperando? Tudo o que a nossa amiga precisa é de ar puro e uma boa companhia. – disse Manu

- O que eu duvido que o pobre Magno seja. – murmurou Alice para Lilian

- O que você disse Lice? – perguntou Manu

- Disse que devemos procurar os meninos antes que algo aconteça. – respondeu Alice tranquilamente

- Acho melhor esperarmos mais um pouco.- falou Mila

- Claro. – disseram Alice e Lilian

Enquanto isso na sala Precisa.

- Isso NUNCA vai dar certo. – disse Sirius pela enésima vez

-Seria melhor se você apenas dissesse que gosta dela. – falou Pedro

- Já disse que ela merece o melhor! – protestou Tiago

- Só vamos acabar logo com isso. – pediu Remo

- Eu só preciso da ajuda de vocês em mais uma coisa...

- Quero só ver se a Pimentinha não aceitar. – falou Sirius

- CALA A BOCA ALMOFADINHAS! – berrou Tiago

- Fala Tiago o que você precisa. – disse Remo

**Desculpem se eu demorei, beijos e aproveitem**


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14: Essa não é mais uma carta de amor... São 10!

Na manhã seguinte todos seguiram para Hogsmead, porém Manu grudou em Sirius e Mila teve que ir acompanhando o tal Magno, até que ele não era feio, mas era um grosso mal educado. Sirius fez o favor de levar Remo para longe dos dois e Pedro foi como sempre comer. Alice e Frank foram passear. E Tiago....

- Me espera aqui que eu já volto, foi o que aquele protótipo de cervo me falou. Ah mas ele vai ver só. – falou Lily enquanto esperava Tiago voltar

Lilian estava no meio de Hogsmead sozinha e com frio. Afinal mesmo agasalhada o frio já estava forte o suficiente para deixá-la desejando estar nos braços de Tiago para aquecê-la.

i "O que esse cervo está pensando?" /i- se perguntou Lily com raiva por estar ali sozinha e 'abandonada'.

A ruiva já estava ficando com raiva do namorado quando uma pequena coruja branca pousou em seu ombro delicadamente, carregando um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado na perna.

- Tem certeza que é para mim? – perguntou Lily e a coruja não se mexeu.

Então pegando o pergaminho Lily reconheceu a letra de Tiago e um frio lhe passou pela espinha.

**b Lírio,**

**Imagino neste momento que você deve estar morrendo de raiva de mim, mas foi por um bom motivo que te deixei aí. Tenho uma surpresa pra você, mas tem que prometer que vai cumprir tudo o que eu te pedir. **

**Bom, se seguir tudo direitinho encontrará algumas outras cartas pelo caminho que te levará ao teu prêmio. **

**Siga até a entrada da Casa dos Gritos e lá procure por aquilo que pra mim simboliza toda a sua delicadeza e para você é a mais perfeita das flores.**

**Foi preciso esperar onze anos para te encontrar, dois minutos para seus olhos dizerem tudo sobre você, mas vou levar a vida toda para aprender a te amar.**

**Mesmo assim me arrisco a dizer que te amo... **

**Eternamente seu..... **

**Tiago Potter /b**

Lilian ainda ficou um bom tempo olhando para a carta em sua mão. O que Tiago estava aprontando? Mas em todo caso decidiu seguir para o lugar que ele a indicara.

O tempo estava muito frio, mas ela decidiu continuar a caminhada. A casa dos Gritos era mais distante de todo povoado e demorou um pouco para chegar lá. Avançou pelas cercas e o quintal abandonado. Era certo que não havia assombração nenhuma lá, mas que dava arrepios a qualquer um... Era um fato indiscutível.

Quando chegou perto de um antigo canteiro de rosas viu o que Tiago havia dito. Um Lírio com cor de sangue brilhava contra a neve branca. A menina se aproximou e observou que junto com o Lírio estava uma outra carta.

**b Este Lírio é para você guardar, é inteiramente seu. Tem um perfume especial assim como você. Pense em algo e o cheire, sentirá o perfume que tiver desejado.**

**Siga o caminho das pedras que leva até a casa. Entre. Não precisa sentir medo. Não é mal-assombrada como você bem sabe. Acredite os uivos do nosso amigo podem ser bem assustadores, mas está de dia e não é lua cheia. Vá sem medo. Suba até o segundo andar e entre na primeira porta a direita.**

**Lá encontrará duas imagens sua refletidas no espelho assim que se olhar. Na segunda imagem além de saber como consigo suportar o sofrimento de um amigo e a solidão de não ter você ao meu lado, estará também a sua 3ª carta.**

**Mesmo nos momentos de dor e escuridão da minha vida, lembro dos teus olhos e eles me guiam até a luz.**

**Amo-te....**

**T.P /b**

Lilian estava boquiaberta com o romantismo do maroto. Nunca havia sido tratada daquele jeito, nunca amara ninguém daquele jeito. Tiago era o namorado perfeito e isso ninguém podia negar. Então ela olhou para o Lírio. Se era verdade que ela sentiria o perfume que desejasse, este teria sido um dos maiores presentes que já recebera na vida.

Portanto ela pensou no perfume que não sentia fazia tempo, e que nunca mais sentiria. O doce perfume de jasmim de sua mãe. Depois que imaginar com toda a sua força se aproximou do Lírio e logo se surpreendeu. Era o perfume indiscutível de sua doce mãe. Uma lágrima então escorreu pelo rosto da ruiva, deixando um pingo cristalino no lírio tão especial.

Sorrindo ela foi caminhando até pelo caminho de pedra e abriu a grande e velha porta de madeira. A sala da casa era suja e com cheiro de mofo. Havia coisas quebradas e rasgadas, com dor pensou em Remo. Foi até a escada e entrou na tal porta que Tiago havia dito. Quando entrou avistou um lugar diferente dos outros. O quarto era arejado e limpo. Era o que parecia ser o único lugar habitável do lugar. Uma cama grande e arrumada e um enorme espelho em cima de uma cômoda eram as únicas coisas no quarto.

Foi quando chegou no espelho e viu seus olhos verdes ainda um pouco vermelhos, juntamente com seus cabelos soltos cor de fogo. Mas de repente viu mais uma imagem sua, essa também se mexia, mas não era um reflexo e sim uma foto pendurada na moldura.

Ela estava com um lindo vestido verde água e corria por um campo de flores diversas. Havia sido em suas férias do quinto ano. Quando viajou junto com...

- Alice. – murmurou a ruiva rindo

Junto com sua foto estava mais um pergaminho. Rapidamente a ruiva pegou ele para ler.

**b Nunca imaginei que você fosse topar seguir essa loucura. Em todo caso fico feliz que o Almofadinhas esteja errado sobre você. Me lembre de ralhar com ele por ter te chamado de Pimentinha Compulsiva por Organização. Mesmo isso sendo o ato mais organizado que já fiz na vida. **

**Não sou poeta, e nem quero ser. **

**O poeta vive o amor apenas em palavras **

**E para sempre o seu amor eu quero viver. **

**Nem mesmo em vãos espaços quero rimar, **

**Embora quando penso em te dizer isso só posso dizer que:**

**Não consigo não te amar.**

**Siga as pequenas luzes que iluminam o caminho até um quarto escuro e abandonado no fim do corredor. Próximo de um alçapão está a história de amor que não chega perto da nossa e ao lado dela a próxima quarta. **

**Te amo/b**

*Lilian não parava de sorrir. Era tudo tão maravilhoso. Ele pensava nela em cada momento, como fora tão cega de não ter percebido antes? Sorrindo ela foi caminhando até o lugar que Tiago indicara. As luzes davam ao lugar um tom um pouco mais ameno, mas o quarto estava extremamente claro com diversas luzes, de diversas cores.

Perto do alçapão estava um livro.

_-[i] Cinderela [/i]_ – murmurou Lily.

Ao lado havia a carta.

**b Os sonhos mostram o desejo da alma...**

**Você deve estar se perguntando como eu sei que essa é a sua história favorita. **

**Simples: sei tudo sobre você. **

**Porém te digo uma coisa, não tenha medo de viver a sua vida. Ela é muito melhor do que qualquer conto de fadas. Até por que nunca li nenhuma história em que a princesa gritasse com o príncipe durante quase sete anos e depois começasse um romance. E nenhuma princesa teve um príncipe tão perfeito, ou foi tão linda como você...**

**Agora levante a tampa do alçapão e entre. O caminho é um pouco demorado e sujo, mas quando chegar numa porta de madeira pegue a próxima carta que está na maçaneta. **

**Amo-te como amo minha própria vida, afinal minha vida é você. /b**

Lilian então obedeceu a Tiago e entrou no corredor escuro que ele falara. O lugar era úmido e frio, mas mesmo assim a ruiva seguiu sem medo. A caminhada já estava durando mais do que dez minutos quando ela começou a se desesperar. Será que aquilo era apenas uma armadilha?

Respirou então aliviada. Não era uma armadilha e aquilo não era um sonho. Quando finalmente chegou na tal porta. Pegou então o pergaminho.

-_[i] Lumus [/i] _– disse a ruiva e pôs-se a ler.

**[b] Caminhada difícil não é? Mas valerá a pena. **

**Um dia você me perguntou se eu tinha medo de alguma coisa. Eu disse que não, não tinha medo de nada. Mas logo depois que você virou as costas eu percebi que sentia medo de uma única coisa. Não ter você perto de mim...**

**Então não me deixe sozinho por muito mais tempo...**

**Siga em frente...**

**Te amo**

**Tiago Potter [/b]**

Lilian começou a andar e quando saiu de dentro do corredor percebeu que estava nos terrenos de Hogwarts bem abaixo do Salgueiro Lutador. Porém ele estava parado e não representava risco.

-_[i] Nox [/i] _– murmurou ela antes de ver o caminho que a aguardava

Um caminho feito de lírios brancos e velas estava guiando Lilian até o lago. A menina observou atentamente o contraste que os lírios e as velas faziam no chão molhado da chuva e com os primeiros flocos de neve da estação.

A cada três Lírios que passava ela lia sempre a mesma frase. "Eu Te amo". Lily foi caminhando e quando chegou viu em cima do lago várias velas flutuando formando a frase: Eu Te amo Lírio. Mas quando era refletida no lago a frase magicamente aparecia como: Você é a razão da minha vida.

Quando ela apanhou o pergaminho seus olhos estavam marejados.

**b Minha princesa...**

**Demorei muito tempo para ter-te em meus braços e agora que te tenho não quero soltar-te. Quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, murmurando a cada segundo o quanto te amo.**

**Vá até o terceiro andar, sua sétima carta estará lá te esperando.**

**Te amo. /b**

Lilian obedeceu. Foi caminhando rapidamente até o terceiro andar. Mas aonde do terceiro andar ele queria que ela fosse?

_[i] "Que ótimo" [/i]_ – pensou a ruiva depois que verificou a carta e não viu nenhuma outra instrução.

Foi só quando deu um suspiro pesado que apareceu magicamente no pergaminho as palavras: Siga a Música, e automaticamente uma música leve e calma começou a tocar.

Não havia palavras, apenas sons de instrumentos soando em perfeita harmonia.

A ruiva então seguiu a trilha de sons e chegou a uma pequena sala aonde uma espécie estranha de rádio tocava a música que ela ouvia. E vários pássaros dourados voavam pela sala. Lilian sorriu e viu um passarinho voar baixo segurando um pergaminho na pequena pata. Logo ela pegou e começou a ler.

**b Uma vez te segui quando te vi chorando. Pensei em me aproximar, mas você sabe mais do que eu qual seria a sua reação. **

**Fiquei de longe observando você, até que entrou numa sala vazia. Esta sala vazia.**

**Sei que queria ficar sozinha, mas deixou uma fresta da porta aberta. Entendi que era como um pedido de socorro mudo, assim ficaria sozinha, mas não tão sozinha.**

**De repente quando pensei que você iria chorar e gritar sozinha para esvair de si a dor que sentia, vi você fazer algo totalmente diferente.**

**Você conjurou pássaros parecidos com esses e ficou sentada no centro enquanto eles te rodeavam. **

**Quero que saiba que agora não precisa mais viajar nas asas desses pássaros para voar, apenas na imaginação. Estou com a minha vassoura sempre disponível para fazê-la voar de verdade.**

**Do seu Tiago Potter /b**

Lilian começou a rir. Ele tinha que fazer uma gracinha. Porém depois de um tempo percebeu que não havia nenhuma dica ou pedido para ela seguir. foi quando um outro pássaro passou por ela com um pedaço minúsculo de pergaminho.

**b Esta é a sua oitava carta, mas a saudade que estou de você não me permite escrever mais nada...**

**Vá até o sétimo andar e passe três vezes em frente a tapeçaria de Barnabás o Amalucado, pensando em mim. **

**Espero-te ansiosamente.... /b**

Lilian foi correndo até o sétimo andar e passando três vezes em frente à tapeçaria viu uma porta aparecer. Abriu a porta devagar e o encontrou. Sentado num sofá em frente a uma lareira segurando as mãos ansiosamente. A sala estava branca, com um lindo lustre de cristais, um grande sofá branco com uma lareira de mármore. Lírios estavam espalhados por todo lugar. Estantes de livros e um quadro da família da menina.

Tiago virou o rosto assim que sentiu a porta se abrindo, revelando uma bela ruiva sorridente. Ele se levantou devagar, se aproximou e encarou a menina.

- É do jeito que... – começou Lily a falar, mas Tiago a cortou

- Que você sempre quis que fosse sua sala? – completou ele

- Como soube? Como conseguiu fazer com que a Sala ficasse assim? – perguntou a ruiva com lágrimas nos olhos ao ver a foto dos pais.

- Simples. – disse Tiago

- Sei tudo sobre você. – falou Lily sorrindo mostrando as cartas que estavam em sua mão.

- E a Sala não ficou assim sozinha. Sabe são muitos detalhes, então eu pedi um lugar espaçoso e puro, trouxe as coisas para cá e eu mesmo montei. – disse ele

- Você gastou tudo....

- Não quero que pense no que eu gastei. Não tem a menor importância. Só quero você ao meu lado, mais nada. – disse ele se aproximando mais ficando de rosto colado com Lily

Tiago roçou o nariz no de Lilian o que causou nela um pequeno arrepio. Devagar tocou em seus ombros e desceu as mãos lentamente contornando todos os braços da menina.

Ele sentiu a pele arrepiar e tocou-lhe os lábios delicadamente. Devagar foi pedindo passagem que lhe foi concedida sem a menor relutância.

Finalmente com sua ruiva nos braços, Tiago pode matar a saudade de horas longe dela. Horas que pareceram uma longa e dolorosa eternidade.

- Tiago. – sussurrou Lilian quando se separaram, mas ainda estavam de testas coladas

- Hum. – murmurou ele em resposta, porém permanecia de olhos fechados

- Eu te amo. – falou Lily fazendo com que Tiago abrisse os olhos e a encarasse.

- Não mais do que eu. – disse ele pegando Lilian no colo e indo em direção ao sofá. – Imagino que tenha ficado com frio em Hogsmead.

Lilian deu um tapa no braço de Tiago enquanto ele a colocava no sofá.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou ele fazendo bico

- Isso foi por ter me deixado com frio por quase meia hora. – respondeu ela emburrada

- Foi aquele cachorro do Sirius, se atrapalhou todo para mandar a carta e eu...

Lilian beijou Tiago antes que ele terminasse a frase.

- Mas você merece um milhão de beijos pelo o que fez pra mim. – disse ela assim que se separaram.

- Então vamos começar... e eu vou contar. Só te largo quando chegarmos a um milhão. – falou Tiago beijando Lily novamente

Os dois passaram um bom tempo ali, sentados se beijando. Os beijos iam aumentando de ritmo e profundidade a cada segundo, até que Lilian afastou o maroto.

- Desculpe. – murmurou ele tentando tomar fôlego.

- Tudo bem. – disse Lily se aconchegando nos braços de Tiago

- Tudo isso parece um sonho sabia? – comentou Tiago

- Ah é? E por quê? – a ruiva quis saber

- Por que mesmo com pouco tempo de namoro já senti na pele o que é o medo de te perder. – confessou Tiago

- Você nunca vai me perder. – disse ela sorrindo

- Esqueci de te falar. Quando você for se deitar encontrará uma outra carta. – avisou Tiago

- Quantas são no total?

- Dez. – respondeu ele

- Então faltará uma. – disse Lily

- Que só será entregue no dia da nossa formatura. – falou Tiago abraçando a menina mais forte – E não adianta protestar

- Tudo bem senhor Tiago Potter, eu espero até lá. – disse Lily mesmo que estivesse um pouco contrariada

- Você se convenceu rápido. – comentou ele

- É por que ainda faltam 980.000 beijos. – disse Lily beijando Tiago


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15: Hogsmead continua...

Sirius, Manu, Remo e Pedro estavam no Três Vassouras. Pedro havia comprado vários doces para comer apenas naquela hora. Remo tentava beber sua cerveja amanteigada enquanto Sirius tentava se soltar dos braços de Manu disfarçadamente. O silencio predominava o local.

-Que tal irmos para um local mais reservado? – perguntou Manu baixinho

- O Remo está precisando de mim. Mas se você quiser andar um pouco....

- O Remo não precisa de você! Você é quem se faz presente demais na vida dos seus amigos! – murmurou Manu um pouco irritada

- Não posso fazer nada se você não é amiga o suficiente de suas 'amigas'. Vou continuar com o Remo. Se quiser sair, pode ir sozinha. – sussurrou Sirius em resposta sendo completamente frio

Qualquer garota tendo uma resposta dessas sairia do lugar sem nem ao menos olhar para a cara do infeliz grosseiro. Contudo Manu teve o sangue frio de permanecer no lugar. Apenas se afastou um pouco do maroto e sorrindo cinicamente se dirigiu a Remo.

- Está quieto Remo? O que houve? – perguntou Manu fazendo com que Remo que olhava distraído para o copo de cerveja amanteigada a encarasse

- Só não quero perturbar os casais. – mentiu ele

- Casais? Só está eu e o Sirius aqui, Reminho. A Lily e o Tiago devem estar namorando bem longe daqui, assim como a Alice e o Frank, e é claro a Mila e o Magno esteja eles onde estiverem. – disparou Manu cheia de veneno

Remo engoliu a seco. A menção de Mila e Magno juntos foi realmente dolorosa para ele. Então num gesto instintivo ele voltou a pegar o copo e bebericar a cerveja.

- Ele estava falando do Rabicho e a comida. – disse Sirius tentando aliviar a barra

- Ah, por mim estava falando dele e da lua. – falou Manu em tom de deboche

- Não estamos na lua cheia. – falou Pedro como se estivesse em outro lugar

- A Lua é a única que você consegue dar uma chance, não é?

Remo a encarou um pouco e pode ver quanta maldade havia naqueles olhos azuis. Muito diferente do que via quando encarava o azul profundo e calmo dos olhos de Mila, sua Mila.

- Você sente prazer em maltratar as pessoas é? – perguntou Sirius irritado

- Estou de saco cheio senhor Black, de você pensar que eu sou sempre uma vilã. – retrucou Manu

-Penso isso por que você sempre trata os meus amigos com essa vozinha de segundas intenções! De capeta disfarçado de anjo! – falou Sirius se exaltando

- Nunca pensei que você fosse um grosso

- E eu nunca pensei que uma pessoa tão mesquinha fosse entrar para a Grifinória algum dia. – disparou o maroto

- Não sou como aquelazinha, comensal, que se faz de boazinha. – disse Manu

- Não ouse falar da Agatha!

- Está defendendo a Lestrange? Pensei que sentia repulsa por ela. – alfinetou Manu irritadíssima

- Repulsa eu sinto contra quem machuca os meus amigos.

- Não se esqueça que foi ela quem falou para o Snape machucar a preciosa Lily. – disse Manu sorrindo vitoriosa

Sirius engoliu a seco a resposta que queria dar a ela. Não podia colocar nada nem ninguém em risco. Manu se levantou de súbito e encarou o menino por um minuto. Logo depois se virou para Remo.

- Me desculpe. – murmurou ela antes de sair do estabelecimento

- O que essa menina é de verdade? – perguntou Pedro assustado

- Um monstro. – respondeu Sirius

- Assim como todos os amiguinhos dela. – disse Remo cabisbaixo

Depois que falou essa frase Remo encarou Sirius por um minuto e de repente os olhos de ambos denunciaram a mesma preocupação.

- Mila! – falaram os dois deixando o dinheiro com Pedro e saindo correndo

....

Mila caminhava em silêncio por uma ruela de Hogsmead enquanto Magno não parava de falar.

- Nós sangues-puros somos realmente o que se pode chamar de bruxo. Por mim a ralé de sangues-ruins e mestiços pode ser exterminada– disse Magno

- Chega. Será que você ainda não entendeu garoto? Para mim não existe diferença de raças ou sangue. – falou Mila já irritada com aquela conversa preconceituosa

- O que? – perguntou Magno ofendido

- Isso tudo faz parte de um ideal ridículo que Você-Sabe-Quem está colocando na cabeça de pessoas sem personalidade e opinião própria. – respondeu Mila com firmeza

Cansada de andar, de ouvir besteiras, de falar, de viver, Mila sentou-se numa pedra encostada a uma árvore e fechando os olhos respirou bem fundo.

- Hipócrita. – murmurou Magno

- Como disse? – questionou Mila abrindo os olhos para encarar o dito-cujo

- Você é uma hipócrita. Fala de pessoas de cabeça fraca como se sua família não fosse um antro de pessoas assim. – respondeu o garoto encarando ela

- Minha família? Está maluco é? – disse Mila rindo debochadamente

- Sua família, sua amada e preciosa família, sangue-puro e agora leais ao idealizador de uma teoria que você ridiculariza. – falou Magno

- A minha família jamais faria...

- Não faria princesinha? Então procure saber. Agora eu vou andando. Em breve nos encontraremos, em circunstancias muito melhores. – disse Magno virando as costas deixando Mila em estado de choque.

O tempo estava muito frio, mas o motivo que fez a menina se encolher não foi o tempo e sim a insegurança de ter todo um mundo pronto para desabar em sua cabeça.

- Não era para você ter descoberto dessa maneira. – falou uma voz fria, mas suave nas costas da menina sentando-se ao seu lado

- Então é verdade? – perguntou Mila olhando Agatha

A jovem parecia mais pálida. Talvez casaco e saia negra com apenas um cachecol e uma blusa branca. Talvez pela neve. Porém ela tinha um olhar diferente, piedoso, fraternal.

- Aquele imbecil foi proibido de te falar qualquer coisa, mas mesmo assim deu com a língua nos dentes. Vou fazer questão de anunciar essa falta de obediência dele...

- Não precisa. Não precisa castigá-lo por uma coisa que é verdade. – falou Mila

- Se é assim que você quer. – disse Agatha ficando em silêncio em seguida

- Tinha esperanças de te encontrar e te ouvir dizer que era mentira. – confessou Mila deixando com que algumas lágrimas rolassem pelo seu rosto.

- Eu queria poder te dizer que é mentira. – murmurou Agatha

Num impulso Mila colocou sua cabeça no ombro de Agatha e pôs-se a chorar.

- Não tenha vergonha de chorar. É melhor colocar tudo para fora do que guardar para si. – falou Agatha tranqüilizando-a

Remo e Sirius ouviram o que Agatha falou, se aproximaram cuidadosamente ao verem aquela cena e olharam para a sonserina de uma forma interrogatória. Ela, porém apenas lançou-lhes um olhar no que eles compreenderam que deviam ficar quietos.

[i] "Seu destino é tão triste quanto o meu." [/i] – pensou Agatha tristemente olhando para aquela menina indefesa que chorava

Não se sabe ao certo quanto tempo Mila ficou ali, mas assim que ergueu a cabeça seus olhos, agora vermelhos, encontraram com os de Remo.

- O que foi que ele fez? – perguntou Sirius se controlando, para isso quase quebrando os dedos da própria mão.

- Me revelou a pior coisa que eu poderia ouvir na minha vida....

- O que....

- Minha família entrou para o grupo de comensais. – anunciou Mila chorando novamente

Num gesto instintivo Remo correu na direção da menina e a tomou em seus braços, tentando envolve-la o máximo que pudesse naquele momento. Mila não gostava de se mostrar fraca ou qualquer coisa assim, mas naquele momento chorava, apenas chorava sentindo-se protegida por Remo.

- Estou aqui. – murmurou ele

Sirius e Agatha saíram de perto dos dois. Eles precisam um do outro naquele momento e de mais nada, de mais ninguém.

- Já pensou em desabafar com alguém? Contar seus medos, desejos, segredos? – perguntou Sirius olhando para a menina que continuava caminhando sem olhá-lo

-Já. Mas não sei se conseguiria fazer. – respondeu Agatha indiferente sem olhá-lo

- Esse seu jeito é apenas um jeito de se proteger. – disse Sirius parando de andar

- Me proteger? Não sou tão egocêntrica ao ponto de só pensar em mim. – falou Agatha parando mais a frente, no entanto de costas para Sirius

- Vai mesmo me dizer que você pensa nos outros quando SE isola desse jeito? – zombou Sirius

- Não, não vou dizer. Não me isola por causa de ninguém, tem razão. Me isolo porque não quero que ninguém se aproxime realmente de mim. Mas esse isolamento é por causa das pessoas, é melhor para todos. – confessou Agatha respirando pesadamente

De repente ela sentiu o frio ser cortado pela presença de um corpo quente, mais próximo a ela.

- Se aproximar assim? – sussurrou Sirius no ouvido da menina.

Agatha sentiu-se arrepiar e suas pernas bambearem.

[i] "Por que estou assim? Tenho que assumir o controle de mim mesma" [/i] - pensou ela

Sirius se aproximou mais ainda para provocá-la.

- Não deixa as pessoas se aproximarem por que não quer? Ou por que sabe que pode não agüentar por muito tempo?

Agatha se virou ficando a centímetros da boca de Sirius, seus narizes estavam roçando um no outro, mas ela manteve a expressão séria.

- Não deixo ninguém se aproximar, para evitar pessoas como você. – disse Agatha encarando Sirius

- Pessoas como eu?

- Pensa que pode brincar com os sentimentos de todos? Que pode ter toda e qualquer menina aos seus pés quando quiser? Acha mesmo que é só me olhar desse jeito que você vai me convencer que não é um mesquinho que gosta de brincar com os sentimentos dos outros para se sentir mais homem? – perguntou Agatha se exaltando, mas não diminuindo a distancia.

- Eu não sou assim! Não preciso disso pra me sentir mais homem. Está me julgando antes de me conhecer! – protestou Sirius, sabendo que no fundo era tudo verdade

- Pra você ver como é bom. Julgou-me ser uma traidora, quando na verdade quase caiu nas garras da verdadeira traidora. – disse Agatha

- Eu não...

- Não? Homens do seu tipo caem em qualquer armadilha que lhe ofereça aquilo que mais gostam. Uma mulherzinha que seja fácil o suficiente, já vale a pena o risco – falou Agatha friamente

- Como sabe tanto? É desse grupinho? – perguntou Sirius

A resposta foi simples, clara e objetiva. Agatha levantou a mão e tapou-lhe na cara de Sirius num forte estalo. Sirius colocou a mão no local machucado, ficaria roxo se ele não cuidasse daquilo. Porém assim que levantou a cabeça viu pela primeira vez os olhos de Agatha com um brilho estranho.

Ele havia passado dos limites e percebera isso naquele momento. Pela primeira vez a muralha chamada Agatha Lestrange havia sido abalada.

- Nunca mais ouse fingir que me conhece! Você não faz idéia de quem sou realmente, sua mente é primitiva e fechada demais para saber. – disse Agatha saindo de perto do maroto

Sirius não falou nada, seu orgulho não permitiria, apenas viu a menina partir. Estava muito frio, então resolveu por fim voltar para o castelo.

....

Remo ficou muito tempo ali, envolvendo Mila nos seus braços. A menina já não chorava mais. Estava com vergonha por ter uma família daquele jeito.

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui, vocês está congelando. – disse Remo quando percebeu que ela havia parado de chorar.

Mila balançou a cabeça em concordância. Remo a encarou por um momento. Mesmo com os olhos vermelhos e tristes ela permanecia completamente linda. Doce e meiga, ao mesmo tempo forte e determinada.

- Não quero voltar para o castelo agora. – falou ela cabisbaixa

Remo deu a mão à Mila e guiou-a até a Casa dos Gritos. Em silêncio caminharam contra o vento frio do inverno. Quando chegaram foram direto para o quarto em que seus amigos alternavam para descansar nas noites de lua cheia.

- Então é aqui que você passa as noites em que... - perguntou Mila delicadamente

- Não. Se eu entrasse aqui, o lugar não estaria assim. – respondeu Remo sorrindo sem graça. – Preparei esse lugar para os marotos descansarem.

- Entendi.

- Era a única coisa que eu podia fazer. – explicou o maroto conjurando um cobertor para Mila, enquanto ela olhava melhor o lugar.

Sorriu ao ver a foto de Lilian próxima ao espelho e ficou observando por alguns minutos a felicidade da amiga naquela foto e a felicidade da menina agora. Sem dúvidas ela estava infinitamente mais feliz.

Remo se aproximou da menina e envolveu com o cobertor. Mila ao sentir ele por trás de si apoiou-se ainda de costas no peito do rapaz que a abraçou pela cintura delicadamente

- Ele realmente a ama de verdade. – murmurou Remo no ouvido da menina

- Amar não é o problema. O problema é lutar por quem se ama e por esse amor. – disse Mila dando um longo suspiro

- Quero te mostrar uma coisa. – Remo disse puxando a menina delicadamente e guiando-a até a cama.

Mila sentou-se e viu Remo sair do quarto. Em dois minutos o maroto estava de volta, com algo nas mãos.

- Enquanto começo a sentir as dores da transformação, os marotos me deixam observando essa foto. Tudo se torna menos dolorido. – disse Remo entregando uma foto para Mila

A menina levou um susto quando viu a si própria na foto. Estava abraçada com Remo e sorria. Era uma tarde de outono e ela estava brincando com Remo quando Tiago tirara a foto. Como ela estava feliz naquele dia. Mesmo que brincando, estava perto de Remo.

- Sinto que você está ao meu lado. – complementou Remo

Mila não se conteve e deixou uma lágrima rolar delicadamente pelo seu rosto.

- É disse que tenho medo. Te fazer sofrer, te fazer chorar. – disse Remo sentando-se ao lado da menina enxugando a lágrima

- Não é você quem me faz chorar. É a falta que você me faz que me deixa assim. – falou Mila encarando o maroto – Despedaça meu coração a cada dia, suga minha energia, minha vida. Essa maldita saudade que guardo no meu peito.

Remo olhou para a menina que o encarou firmemente.

- Te amo. – foi a única coisa que Remo conseguiu dizer antes de beijá-la profundamente

Mila e Remo se beijavam de uma forma doce e urgente. Todas as esperanças de uma vida melhor estavam presentes naquele momento. Depois de muito tempo Remo a abraçou fortemente, como se não quisesse que ela fugisse.

- Me perdoa. Eu te amo mais do que posso agüentar. – disse Remo

- Não continua, não preciso mais ouvir as suas desculpas e razões. Só preciso ouvir o quanto você me ama, todos os dias. – falou Mila se afastando de Remo e sorrindo

- Não vai conseguir nem imaginar mesmo eu falando isso, todos os segundos da minha vida. – disse Remo dando um selinho nela

- Então demonstre. Quem sabe eu não me convença. – falou Mila beijando Remo novamente.

- Espera um pouco. – pediu Remo

- O que houve?

- Está tudo errado...

- Não Remo, não comece....- reclamou Mila se levantando

Porém Remo a segurou pela cintura.

- Ainda não te perguntei uma coisa que eu gostaria de saber. – falou ele sorrindo

- E o que é? – perguntou Mila fazendo bico

Remo a virou para ficar de frente a ela e olhando nos olhos disse.

- Mirella Danes, quer namorar comigo? – perguntou Remo sorrindo

- Não precisava perguntar seu bobo. – respondeu Mila – É claro que sim...

Remo pegou a menina e a rodopiou no ar. Recomeçaram então a sessão de beijos, que só teve fim no momento em que Remo percebeu que o céu já havia escurecido. Ambos saíram correndo pela passagem secreta que levava até os terrenos da escola.

Quando chegaram ao salão comunal da Grifinória encontraram Tiago e Lilian abraçados no sofá em frente, Sirius estava ficando com uma menina no canto escuro do salão com uma veracidade de dar inveja a muita gente.

- O que deu nele? – perguntou Remo enquanto sentava com Mila num sofá.

- Acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com a Agatha. Pelo visto eles brigaram de novo. – respondeu Lily olhando atentamente para o sorriso da amiga e trocando um olhar cúmplice do tipo "vai me contar os detalhes" para Mila

- Nunca vi o Almofadinhas querer tanto tirar uma coisa da cabeça como agora. – disse Tiago que AINDA não havia percebido nada.

- Ele vai acabar engolindo a pobre coitada. – falou Mila rindo enquanto se aconchegava nos braços de Remo que afagava os seus cabelos.

- De pobre coitada essa garota não tem nada. O Sirius nem chegou perto de pedir alguma coisa, só se aproximou e ela mesma consumiu o ato. – comentou Lily enquanto tentava segurar o riso vendo a cara de abobalhado de Tiago

-ALMOFADINHAS! – berrou Tiago fazendo Sirius soltar a menina bruscamente

- O que foi seu veado? – perguntou Sirius olhando para Tiago, mas o amigo permanecia com os olhos vidrados no casal.

Logo Sirius olhou para a mesma direção e ficou do mesmo jeito que Tiago.

- RABICHO!- gritou Sirius e o gordinho que estava lambuzado de chocolate correu em sua direção.

- O que foi? – perguntou Pedro e logo olhou também para o casal. – Finalmente estão juntos. – falou o rato

- REUNIÃO MAROTOS! – anunciou Tiago

- AGORA! – gritou Sirius puxando Remo

- Tchau amor. – disse Remo se despedindo rapidamente de Mila

- AMOR? Precisamos mesmo conversar senhor Aluado. – falou Sirius antes de desaparecer para o dormitório.

Lily ficou rindo até eles subirem, e quando olhou para a amiga estava completamente radiante.

- Será que precisamos conversar também? – perguntou Lily rindo

- Claro. – respondeu Mila que não parava de sorrir

- Não no dormitório, Manu está lá. E pela cara do Sirius ela aprontou alguma. – disse Mila

- Remo me contou tudo. Vou chamar a Alice e vamos para a Sala Precisa. – sugeriu Mila – Lá conto tudo.

- Acho bom contar TUDO MESMO. – disse Lily

- Será que a Agatha iria nos encontrar se eu mandasse uma coruja para ela? – quis saber Mila

- Acho que sim... Vamos tentar. – falou Lily

Enquanto Lily escrevia uma carta para Alice, Mila escrevia uma para Agatha. Quando as duas acabaram se dirigiram até a Sala Precisa.

[u](NA/ As partes a seguir acontecessem simultaneamente, para não confundir marotos de negrito, meninas de itálico)[/u]

**[b]E no quarto dos marotos...**

**Frank estava lendo um livro deitado na cama quando os filhotes de furacão chegaram.**

**- Que bom que você está aqui Longbotton. – disse Sirius sentando em sua cama**

**- O que aconteceu? **

**- Temos coisas para contar.... e Muitas outras para serem ouvidas... – disse Tiago**

**- Então, quem começa? – Frank perguntou animado**

**- Vamos por ordem de fatos. Primeiro o Pontas, depois Almofadinhas e depois o Aluado. – disse Pedro [/b]**

_[i]..... Na Sala Precisa_

_As meninas chegaram o mais rápido possível. Até mesmo Agatha estava presente._

_- Ah que bom que você veio Agatha. – disse Mila sorrindo indo abraçar a amiga_

_- Fico feliz que esteja melhor Mila. – falou Agatha com o tom distante e frio, mas um pequeno sorriso nos lábios._

_- Ficamos felizes que as duas vieram. – disse Lily abraçando as meninas_

_- Vocês nos disseram que tinha alguma coisa para nos contar. O que é? – perguntou Alice depois de ter cumprimentado todas as amigas_

_- Aconteceram alguns fatos nesse passeio que queremos saber em detalhes. – respondeu Lily_

_- Tiago e Lily.... Remo e Mila...._

_- Sério? – disse Alice surpresa_

_- É. Agatha e Sirius.... – completou Lily_

_- Não tenho nada a dizer sobre o Black. – avisou Agatha_

_- Mas você vai falar. Porém, Lily começa, já que nem chegou a ir realmente ao passeio. – disse Alice_

_Lilian começou a narrar a história enquanto as meninas (Mila e Alice) davam pequenos suspiros. [/i]_

**[b] Os marotos...**

**Tiago relatava a história com calma e detalhes.**

**- É um veado mesmo hein! – disse Sirius**

**- Melhor ser um CERVO do que um CACHORRO IDIOTA. – falou Tiago**

**- Por que idiota? – perguntou Sirius**

**- Por que você chegou todo irritado aqui, por algo que a Agatha fez... ou disse... e provavelmente ela tenha razão e você esteja errado. – respondeu Tiago**

**- Provavelmente? Entenda isso como COM CERTEZA. – disse Pedro**

**- Depois que eu contar o que aconteceu, vocês vão achar aquela menina uma louca. – falou Sirius irritado[/b]**

_[i] Na Sala Precisa..._

_- E foi isso o que aconteceu. – disse Lily com os olhos brilhando_

_- Gente, como o Tiago é romântico. – suspirou Alice_

_- O Tiago te ama Lilian. Você nunca mais poderá ter alguma dúvida quanto a isso! – falou Mila sorrindo_

_- Nunca terei. – falou a menina sorrindo_

_- Mas faltaram duas cartas. – lembrou Agatha_

_- Uma ele pediu para eu ler só depois, quando eu for dormir. E a décima ele só me dará na formatura. – disse Lily_

_- Se fosse eu morreria de curiosidade até lá. – falou Alice_

_- Vou fica com curiosidade, mas não vou morrer. – disse Lily sorrindo_

_- Acho que agora é a vez da Agatha nos dizer algo sobre o Black. – falou Alice_

_- Ele chegou super irritado. – comentou Lily_

_- O arrogante do Black chegou irritado por que...._

_- Acho que foi por causa da Manu, segundo o Remo ela está mostrando cada vez mais o que ela realmente é. E soube provocar, irritar e ofender todos, principalmente o Remo. – interrompeu Mila_

_- O fato da Emanuelle ter sido a cobra que é na frente dele não justifica que ele trate mal a primeira pessoa que vê pela frente. – disse Agatha friamente_

_- Eu sei que você não costuma fazer isso, mas pode desabafar. – falou Lily olhando para a menina_

_Agatha encarou as três meninas e respirou fundo. Precisava desabafar com alguém antes que seus sentimentos a traíssem. [/i]_

**[b] – VOCÊ É UM BABACA. – gritou Tiago quando Sirius terminou de contar a história**

**- NÃO SOU NÃO. – retrucou Sirius**

**- Não, Pontas, ele não é um babaca. – falou Remo calmo**

**- Viu só!**

**- Como não? – perguntou Tiago boquiaberto**

**- Ele é um BABACA APAIXONADO. É completamente diferente. – respondeu Remo calmamente**

**- Eu? Apaixonado pela Lestrange? NUNCA! – disse Sirius totalmente alterado**

**- Então por que você fez aquilo com ela? – perguntou Frank**

**- Porque ela me ofendeu. – respondeu Sirius**

**- Como se fosse mentira. – murmurou Tiago**

**- Por que se aproximou? – perguntou Remo**

**- Eu fiz porque ela me provocou! **

**- Ele acha mesmo que a gente acredita que o corpo dele não se atraiu sozinho para o dela. – murmurou Tiago de novo**

**- Por não falou algo depois do tapa? - perguntou Frank**

**- Porque ele queria chamar ela de volta e pedir perdão, mas o ego dele nunca permitiria isso. – disse Tiago irritado**

**Sirius olhou para Tiago com um olhar tipo "Você está lendo minha mente ou é impressão minha?"**

**- Não vou nem comentar essa sua última frase Pontas. – disse Sirius**

**- Por mim tudo bem. Você é quem sabe. Vai acabar perdendo uma garota muito legal por implicância. Conta sua história então Remo. – falou Tiago ignorando Sirius [/b]**

_[i] Na Sala Precisa...._

_- Eu não acredito que o Sirius fez isso. – disse Lily num tom de tristeza_

_- Ele sente prazer em tentar me afetar. –Agatha falou abaixando a cabeça_

_- Sinto muito te corrigir, mas acho que ele não gosta de fazer isso. – disse Mila – É só o jeito dele... _

_- Magoar as pessoas? Ótimo jeito de ser..._

_- Então ele te afeta. – falou Alice_

_- Não. – defendeu-se Ágata um pouco mais alterada que gostaria!_

_- Tem certeza? – questionou Alice_

_Agatha ficou sem resposta, então Mila foi em seu socorro._

_- Não vão querer saber o que aconteceu comigo? – perguntou ela_

_- Claro. – disseram as outras duas animadas e Agatha permaneceu quieta [/i]_

**[b] Marotos...**

**- Eu não acredito que a família da Mila entrou para o lado de Voldemort. – disse Frank**

**- Eu não acredito é que o Aluado tenha finalmente deixado toda aquela baboseira de lado e finalmente tenha pedido a Mila em namoro. – falou Sirius**

**- Agora ela vai precisar de todo apoio. – disse Tiago**

**- Acho que as lágrimas dela não foram só de dor ou preocupação. E sim de vergonha. – falou Remo**

**- O pior de tudo é que ela pode ter que prender ou matar algum familiar, já que ela é auror e faz parte da Ordem. – comentou Rabicho.**

**- O importante é que vamos estar do lado dela. – disse Remo**

**- Sem dúvidas...- disse Tiago[/b]**

_[i] Sala precisa_

_- Sentimos muito Mila. – disse Lily_

_- Não se liguem pela parte "ruim" da situação. Eles sabem o que fazem. Só espero que não pensem que vou aliviar quando encontrar com eles em alguma batalha. – falou Mila decidida_

_- Vamos esquecer esse assunto está bem? – sugeriu Alice_

_- Vocês não prestaram atenção de como o Remo foi perfeito? – Mila falou sorrindo_

_- Vocês merecem ser felizes. – disse Agatha_

_- Mesmo com toda essa guerra para estourar, não tenho a menor duvida disso. – falou Mila sorrindo mais ainda[/i]_


	16. Chapter 16

Mil desculpas pela demora mais a Babi tava suuuuuper ocupada pq ela tava fazendo trocentas provas e tava sem tempo de me me mandar os caps.

CAPITULO 16: O plano....

Depois de um tempo conversando todos foram se deitar. Manu não estava no quarto, mas as meninas não se preocuparam. Lilian, porém não dormiu de imediato. Quando todas adormeceram, ela pegou um pedaço de pergaminho debaixo de seu travesseiro. Era a penúltima carta de Tiago. Sentou-se na cama junto com as outras cartas e o lírio.

[b] Lily, meu amor, minha vida...

Essa é a minha penúltima carta. Já te disse muita coisa, mas quero deixar claro:

MEU FUTURO SÓ TERÁ RAZÃO COM VOCÊ.

Mesmo sabendo o que passaremos daqui para frente. Mesmo que o tempo esteja cada vez pior e mais escuro, tudo ficará bem se estivermos juntos.

Amo você

Tiago [/b]

Lily sorriu e pegou o lírio. Sorrindo por um momento ela desejou sentir o perfume dele. E rapidamente o lírio soltou o perfume inebriante de Tiago. E foi agarrada com o lírio, sentindo o perfume dele que Lilian dormiu a noite toda.

Em uma sala num corredor escuro e deserto, na parte mais baixa do castelo Manu andava de um lado para o outro completamente irritada.

- Está dando tudo errado! Esses idiotas são mais espertos do que parecem! – disse a menina quase espumando.

- Você é uma incompetente! Não consegue nem enganar o babaca do Black. – falou Snape [u] (NA/ Por que todo mundo está chamando o Six de babaca?)[/u]

- NÃO SOU INCOMPETENTE. – gritou Manu, mas sob o olhar de Snape ela diminuiu o tom de voz. – Acho que o maior galinha de Hogwarts está finalmente enlaçado.

- E quem seria a azarenta? – perguntou Snape debochado

- A senhorita coração negro. O exemplo de frieza e maldade que o Lord tanto admira. – zombou Manu

- Se alguém ouvir você inventando essas coisas...

- Não estou inventando Severo, é a mais pura verdade. Acho que a nossa pequena lady, não merece tal titulo. – disse Manu cheia de veneno

- Não gosto da Lestrange, mas daí dizer que ela está apaixonada por aquele....- falou Snape

- Os olhos frios dela a denunciam. – interrompeu Manu

- Eles vivem brigando...

- POR QUE SE GOSTAM! – berrou Manu

- Esquece esse assunto. Nós temos o nosso dever, e se não cumprirmos estaremos realmente encrencados. – disse Snape com uma voz extremamente séria

- Briga. É a única coisa que pode separar o grupinho de fênix. – falou Manu com um olhar psicopata

- Talvez. Uma briga entre algum casal.... Algum amigo. Mas acho que nada mais doloroso que uma perda. – Severo disse sorrindo sarcasticamente – Afinal, não vale a pena lutar numa batalha, se você perde algo realmente importante.

Manu não conteve o sorriso.

- Esplêndido. Mas já que eles já duvidam quem sou...

- Por você não saber se controlar.... – interrompeu Severo

- Enfim. Não preciso mais continuar esse teatrinho ridículo. Porém para sair em grande estilo do papel de mocinha, vou brigar mais uma vez com o Black e conhecendo os leõzinhos como conheço, todos vão ficar do lado do cachorro vira-lata. – disse Manu concluindo o pensamento

- E como vai fazer isso? Eles são amigos, mas são escrupulosamente justos. Se você tiver razão, não dará certo. – advertiu Snape

- Eles pensam que me enganam, mas sei muito bem que todos gostam muito da frieza da querida Agatha. Com o que eu disse antes é só somar dois mais dois. – disse Manu

- Faça o que quiser, mas contando que você pare de ser a boazinha logo e coloque em prática o que deveríamos ter feito há muito tempo.... Tudo bem. – falou Severo saindo da sala

Manu ainda ficou mais um tempo na sala para se acalmar. Não iria dividir mais o dormitório com aquelas coisinhas insuportáveis.

Na manhã seguinte Lilian sentiu os primeiros raios de sol daquela manhã de domingo bater em seu rosto. Para sua surpresa Mila já estava acordada.

- Que cheiro bom que está esse quarto – murmurou Mila sorrindo – Conheço esse perfume.

Lily olhou então para o Lírio. Ele lançou o perfume de Tiago para todo o quarto.

- Vejo que alguém dormiu desejando alguém. – brincou a morena

- Eu sempre desejo o Tiago ao meu lado. Mas por que levantou tão cedo? – perguntou Lily

- O dia está frio. E você não faz idéia de como o frio é bom para se aproveitar com o namorado. – respondeu Mila

- Acho que o Remo não está te fazendo bem ou está te fazendo bem demais. – disse Lily

- Está me fazendo mais bem do que você possa imaginar. Falando sério agora Lily. Eu estou preocupada com os marotos, por isso acordei cedo. – falou Mila ficando séria de repente

- Por quê? – perguntou a ruiva

- Você foi atacada pelo Snape e os marotos ainda não tocaram no assunto. Sejamos diretas e realistas, eles vão querer se vingar e não digo isso só pelo Tiago. Todos os outros ficaram com muita raiva de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu ficaria tentada em fazer o Ranhoso pagar....

- Eles não fariam isso. Dumbledore não permitiria. – disse Lily

- Dumbledore não os impediu por seis anos. O que te leva a crer que impedirá no último? – opinou Mila

- Agora eles fazem parte da Ordem...

- E vão querer fazer justiça pela Ordem. – disse Mila

- Precisamos falar com Dumbledore. – falou Lily determinada

- Tudo bem, pensei mesmo que essa seria sua reação. – falou Mila

- Em dez minutos eu fico pronta. – avisou Lily entrando no banheiro

Em exatos dez minutos a ruiva ficou pronta e junto com Mila correu para o escritório do diretor.

- Bolas de caramelo ardente. – disse Lily e a Gárgula se moveu

As duas meninas bateram na porta e ouviram a resposta para entrar.

- Bom dia senhoritas. – falou Dumbledore sorrindo para as meninas

- Bom dia diretor. – disseram as duas

- Desculpe-nos por vir tão cedo, mas precisávamos falar com o senhor urgentemente. – falou Lily

- Claro, sentem-se – permitiu Dumbledore

Assim que as meninas se sentaram, o diretor as encarou e pediu para que continuassem.

- Estávamos pensando e... Desde quando fui atacada pelo Snape os marotos nunca se pronunciaram em nada. – disse Lily

- O que é muito estranho levando em consideração que qualquer motivo é um bom motivo para torturar o Snape. – completou Mila

- Não creio que mais uma brincadeira deles fará mal ao...

- Desculpe diretor, mas sabe tão bem quanto eu que eles não irão brincar. – disse Lilian séria e preocupada

- Ele tentou contra a vida da Lily. É muito mais grave que xingá-la de sangue ruim. – falou Mila engolindo a seco as últimas palavras

- Conversarei com eles. Terão tempo para dar uma lição no Snape quando estiverem lutando com ele fora daqui. Mas eu acho admirável o seu gesto senhorita Evans. – comentou o diretor

- Não entendi.

- Mesmo fazendo o que fez, você ainda intercede pela vida do senhor Snape. – esclareceu Dumbledore

- Não é pela vida do Snape senhor. É pela vida dos meus amigos e do meu namorado. É com eles que estou preocupada - disse a ruiva

- Sabe bem que não é verdade. Por muitas vezes você desejou ter um coração mais duro Lilian, mas não consegue. É sua natureza, seu maior dom– falou o diretor

_A ruiva abaixou a cabeça e pareceu pensar por um momento como_ ele poderia saber de tudo isso.

- Então espero sinceramente que o senhor coloque sua bondade em ação e evite uma tragédia. – disse a menina se levantando. – Obrigada por nos atender

- Pode voltar aqui sempre que quiser Lily. – disse ele sorrindo gentilmente. – E você também Mila

- Obrigada. – disseram as duas

- Ah, Mila, parabéns pelo namoro com o Remo. Fico realmente feliz em saber da união dos dois. – falou o diretor enquanto elas desciam pela Gárgula.

- Como ele sabe? – perguntou Mila

- Ao contrário do meu caso, acho que alguém contou isso para ele. – respondeu Lily ainda meio avoada

- É melhor não pensarmos mais nisso e irmos diretamente para o Salão Principal, os meninos devem estar preocupados já. – falou Mila e assim as duas foram tomar o café.

Já era tarde e todos estavam tomando café. Manu sentou um pouco distante de Sirius, porém próxima demais de Remo. Alice estava na mesa acompanhada de Frank e olhava a cena enojada. Quando as meninas chegaram Tiago, Remo e até mesmo Sirius se levantaram.

- Bom dia. – disseram as duas para os meninos, dando um selinho cada uma em seu respectivo namorado.

- Onde vocês estavam? – perguntou Remo

- O que foram fazer?– perguntou Tiago

- Por que demoraram tanto? – perguntou Sirius

- Por que você está tão preocupado Almofadinhas? – questionou Tiago

- Estávamos no escritório de Dumbledore. – respondeu Mila

- Estávamos conversando com ele. – respondeu Lily

- O assunto era complicado. – disseram as duas

- Sirius a última pergunta é pra você responder. – falou Lily rindo

- Ah, tá. Porque elas são minhas amigas. – respondeu Sirius

Quando Mila e Lily se sentaram foram cumprimentar Alice, Frank e Manu. Só quando viram a loira que as meninas se ligaram de que a cama dela estava vazia de manhã.

- Passou bem a noite Manu? – perguntou Lily enquanto se servia de um pouco de suco de abóbora

- Sim. Muito bem. – respondeu a garota desviando o olhar

- Duvido que tenha sido tão boa assim, afinal nada melhor que a nossa cama. – disse Mila recebendo um olhar mortífero da garota

- Qualquer cama vale a pena se está com a pessoa certa. – falou Manu – Desculpe, uma menina tão inocente não deve saber disso.

Mila iria responder quando Remo deu-lhe um selinho e segurando seu rosto delicadamente disse:

- Vamos dar uma volta? Só nós dois?

A menina concordou com a cabeça e se levantou da mesa, sendo acompanhada por Remo. Porém ela virou para trás.

- Todos nós somos menos inocente do que parecemos. – disse Mila logo depois voltando a acompanhar Remo.

- Sirius, precisamos conversar. – falou Manu assim que se acalmou

- Claro. Pode fa... – mas ele não terminou a frase

_Seus olhos se perderam quando na mesa da Sonserina, Agatha se_ levantou. Brevemente os olhos dos dois se cruzaram, mas a menina logo virou de costas e seguida por Snape saiu do recinto.

- Quando a sua voz voltar a gente conversa. – falou Manu tentando segurar a vontade de rir da cara de idiota que o Maroto estava. E saindo do Salão Principal.

- Por que não vai pedir desculpas a ela? – perguntou Tiago vendo que Sirius ainda estava avoado

- Para a Manu? Nem morto. – respondeu o garoto

- Não é para a Manu, Sirius. Ele estava falando da Agatha. – disse Lily pacientemente

- Eu.... Eu... Não tenho que pedir desculpas. – falou Sirius emburrado

- Tem razão, você ofendeu a garota. É ela quem deve pedir perdão por não ser AQUILO QUE VOCÊ INSINUOU. – Tiago gritou impaciente

- Calma Pontas. – disse Pedro com a boca cheia

- O Pedro tem razão, menos Tiago. – falou Lily

Sirius ficou completamente emburrado e não disse nada o resto da manhã. Enquanto Remo alternava entre estudar e ficar com Mila, Lilian se dedicou apenas aos livros. Ela e Tiago ficaram muito tempo na Biblioteca

- Lily... – chamava Tiago

- Hum.. – respondia a menina enquanto não tirava os olhos do livro

- Vamos sair daqui. Hoje é domingo... dia de curtir. – disse Tiago

- Está frio lá fora, o salão comunal está lotado e não podemos ir para a Sala Precisa a toa. – falou a ruiva sem olhar o maroto

- Você não vai mesmo sair daqui é? – perguntou Tiago

- Não. – Lily foi direta respondendo

- Então.... – disse Tiago pegando a menina no colo e carregando ela para fora da sala aos gritos

- TIAGO POTTER ME COLOCA NO CHÃO! AGORA! – berrava a ruiva enquanto batia nas costas dele

_**Tiago caminhava pelos corredores assobiando enquanto Lily já**_ estava cansada de gritar. Logo ele pegou um pedaço de espelho e começou chamar...

- Almofadinhas... – chamou ele

Nenhuma resposta

- Almofadinhas... – chamou Tiago mais uma vez

Nenhuma resposta

- SIRIUS AMLFOFADINHAS CACHORRO SARNENTO BLACK. – berrou ele o mais forte que pode

- O que foi? – falou um Sirius descabelado e afobado

- Com quem você está falando Six? – perguntou uma voz feminina longe

- Ah você está ocupado. – murmurou Tiago

- Se puder me chamar depois eu agradeço. – disse Sirius deixando o espelho

- Esse cachorro não vai tomar jeito. – falou Tiago rindo

- Será que você pode me colocar no chão agora? – pediu Lily

- Claro meu amor. – falou Tiago colocando a menina no chão

- Agora vamos logo para o Salão Comunal. Aqui está muito frio. – disse a ruiva abraçando Tiago

Remo e Mila assim como Tiago e Lilian passaram o dia todo juntos namorando. Sirius passou o dia todo em Hogwarts ficando com duas meninas. Corria de um lado para o outro.

[i] "Uma ótima maneira de manter a forma" [/i] – pensava ele

Logo a segunda feira chegou. Manu tinha ido dormir no dormitório, mas evitava falar com as meninas. Principalmente com Mila.

Acordaram no dia seguinte e tudo aconteceu na mais perfeita paz. Apenas os marotos receberam um bilhete durante o almoço.

[i] Marotos

Peço que se controlem com o senhor Snape.

Para o bem de vocês e para que vocês não se igualem a ele.

Mais tarde conversaremos melhor.

Alvo Dumbledore [/i]

- Foi sobre isso que vocês foram falar com ele né? – perguntou Sirius

- Só porque estamos preocupadas com vocês. – respondeu Mila

- Ele tentou te matar Lily, devia pouco se importar com a segurança dele. – falou Tiago com raiva e ciúme

- Não me importo com a segurança dele Tiago e sim com a de vocês. – disse Lily se levantando da mesa com raiva

- Mal jeito Pontas. – disse Pedro

- Obrigado Rabicho. – debochou Tiago antes de sair correndo atrás da ruiva

Assim que Manu viu Agatha se levantar quis colocar em ação o seu plano.

- Acho melhor irmos. McGonagall não iria gostar que nos atrasássemos. – disse Manu

Todos concordaram e saíram em direção a sala de Transfiguração. Quando chegaram viram Tiago e Lily abraçados. A aula seria com a Sonserina e logo para desespero das meninas eles viram Snape se sentar na frente de Lilian e Tiago junto com Agatha.

Como num ato de remediar a situação a morena olhou para trás tentando pedir para que Tiago mantesse a calma.

Porém calma era o que eles não teriam. Na mesa da direita sentaram Sirius e Rabicho. Na da esquerda Remo e Mila e na frente deles Manu e um outro sonserino.

- Se comunicando por olhares com o Tiago na frente da namorada dele? Não é coisa que se faça Agatha, querida. – implicou a loira

- Pare de jogar seu veneno garota! – falou Mila

- Ela não está fazendo nada disso. – protestou Rabicho

Agatha permanecia quieta olhando apenas para Manu.

- Conseguiu conquistar até mesmo o gordinho apaixonado por comida? Só falta lançar agora o nosso pequeno filhote de lua. – disse Manu rindo

- Cala a boca garota! – mandou Sirius irritado

- Não precisa demonstrar o que todos já sabem Six querido. Não precisa provar para ninguém que a frieza da nossa linda Lady Te conquistou – disse fazendo uma pequena reverência o que fez Agatha gelar.

Severo tentava não rir vendo o veneno que Manu estava colocando em cada um com suas palavras.

- Só devo te dizer uma coisa querido: ela não é para seu bico. Não tem noção do quanto nossa pequena Agatha é preciosa principalmente para um certo alguém. – falou Manu

- Acha mesmo que palavras me afetam Petrelle? Precisa se tornar uma mulher de verdade e não uma menina antes de vir tentar me atingir. – disse Agatha friamente

- É tão inatingível assim? Tem razão. Você é inatingível por ser o único ser humano da Terra sem possibilidade de ser feliz. Pobre coitada. Um passarinho numa gaiola de ouro pronta para o sacrifício. Não contou ainda para seus amigos? – falou Manu sorrindo

Agatha não reagia, parecia que não estava ouvindo o que Manu falava. Mantinha sua posição fria e distante de sempre, superior a tudo e a todos. Porém seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando Manu disse a última parte. Amigos, finalmente os tinha e precisava mentir.

- Cala a boca garota. – mandou Sirius agora se aproximando da menina – Você é mesquinha e nojenta. – completou ele quase desesperado ao ver que Agatha não mostrava reação

- Veja primeiro quem é mesquinha e nojenta antes de me julgar Black. – disse Mila saindo – E principalmente, veja em quem realmente pode confiar.

Snape saiu seguindo Manu. Tinha que sorrir. Tinha que comemorar. Ela havia finalmente ferido o coração de Agatha. O que ele não sabia era que o coração da menina já estava ferido e ia se desgastando cada vez mais com o tempo.

- Essa garota é maluca. – disse Sirius olhando Agatha que estava paralisada.

Lily e Mila correram para perto dela. Sirius se agachou na frente de Agatha procurando ver os olhos da menina, mas seu rosto era escondido pelos longos cabelos negros que caiam sobre a face dela.

- Não vai falar nada? – perguntou ele tentando afastar um pouco os cabelos

- Falar o que? – falou Agatha com a voz fria fazendo com que Remo e Tiago puxassem as meninas para os seus lugares. – Devia talvez te agradecer por ter me defendido? Cala a boca garota, é a frase mais inteligente que consegue elaborar?

- Você é louca? Eu estava apenas...

- Me defendendo? Grande cavalheiro. – debochou Agatha

- VOCÊ ME DÁ NOS NERVOS. EU ESTOU FALANDO DIREITO COM VOCÊ! – berrou Sirius perdendo o controle

- Quem você pensa que é? Só porque fala direito com uma pessoa num dia quer que ela te respeite? RESPEITO SE CONQUISTA COM ATOS BLACK, NÃO COM PALAVRAS. – disse Agatha se levantando

Ninguém na sala respirava mais. Todos estavam quietos com medo de perder algum detalhe.

- EU SEI QUEM SOU. MAS SERÁ QUE VOCÊ SABE? É UMA MENINA MIMADA QUE VIVE CERCADA DE SEGURANÇAS? OU É UMA MULHER INDEPENDENTE E MEDROSA QUE TEM MEDO DE NOVOS SENTIMENTOS? – perguntou Sirius num tom desafiador

- SOU UMA MULHER DA QUAL VOCÊ NUNCA SABERÁ O QUE REALMENTE É. – respondeu Agatha

- E POR QUE? – perguntou ele

- SIMPLESMENTE PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO É CAPAZ. – respondeu Agatha

Sirius olhou com fúria para ela e a agarrou pelo braço.

- Sou muito mais do que você pensa. – disse ele

- Acho melhor me soltar Black. – avisou Agatha enquanto sentia as mãos de Sirius apertarem com força seu braço, mas ela não mudava a expressão de frieza.

- Vai fazer o que? Chorar? – desafiou Sirius apertando ela um pouco mais

- Almofadinhas, chega. – disse Tiago

- Você está machucando ela – avisou Remo

- Não, não estou. – falou Sirius não tirando os olhos azuis dos olhos mel da menina.

Na hora em que Minerva apareceu na porta da sala, e viu a cena ficou boquiaberta. E num piscar de olhos os dois foram separados e jogados cada um num canto da sala.

- Black e Lestrange. DETENÇÃO. – anunciou a professora entrando na sala e olhando extremamente nervosa para os dois.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17: Há coisas que seus olhos não podem esconder

Depois que a professora de Transfiguração entrou tudo voltou ao normal. Agatha sentou do outro lado da sala. A aula passou surpreendentemente devagar e quase ninguém conseguia prestar atenção. Todos ainda estavam espantados com aquela briga. Sirius era um galinha, isso era fato. Mas nunca ninguém o viu tratar uma menina daquele jeito.

Assim que o sinal tocou todos se levantaram.

- Liberados. Exceto os dois. – disse a professora McGonagall apontando para Sirius e Agatha.

Sirius já havia se levantado, porém a menina continuava sentada. Já sabia muito bem o que a professora ia fazer.

- Venham aqui, por favor. – disse Minerva severamente, embora isso parecesse um pedido soou claramente como uma ordem.

Agatha parou numa extremidade da mesa e Sirius em outra. Não se olhavam, mas sentiam perfeitamente a presença um do outro.

- Estou completamente decepcionada com vocês. Quando Alvo deixou claro que vocês tinham que ser desconhecidos na frente dos outros não significava ficar dando esse showzinho. – disse Minerva

- Desculpe professora. Não foi brincadeira. Não fingimos inimizade. – falou Sirius sem olhar para Agatha

- Então acho que a detenção não poderá ser remediada. – decretou a mulher com firmeza

- Claro. – murmurou Sirius

- Não vai falar nada em sua defesa senhorita? - perguntou Minerva se dirigindo a Agatha

- Só tenho uma pergunta a fazer. – respondeu Agatha friamente

- Faça então.

- Farei detenção individual certo? – perguntou Agatha

- Iremos agora perguntar ao diretor o que ele acha sobre isso. – respondeu a professora – Me acompanhem, por favor.

- Mas assim perderemos a aula de feitiços. – falou Sirius

- Não ache que eu acredito que você se importa. – ralhou Minerva

Sirius bufou com raiva. Estava tão estressado que não conseguia pensar em nenhuma resposta engraçada ou pelo menos uma resposta que fosse. Os dois foram em silêncio e em questões de alguns minutos chegaram ao escritório. A professora bateu na porta uma vez e logo veio a resposta.

- Entre. – disse o diretor e quando viu os três surpreendeu-se

- Temos um pequeno problema aqui Alvo. – falou Minerva

- Acho que para você ter trago eles aqui, seja algo maior que um pequeno problema, Minerva. – disse Dumbledore mostrando a cadeira para eles se sentarem

Logo que terminou de narrar os fatos que apenas presenciara, a professora ficou em silêncio esperando uma resposta dele.

- Confesso que esperava uma atitude diferente de ambos. – comentou Dumbledore – Sinceramente acho que a melhor coisa a se fazer nesse caso é detenção conjunta.

- O QUE? – falaram os dois juntos

- Levem em consideração que essa detenção não é pela Escola e sim pela Ordem. Precisam aprender a no mínimo se suportarem. Acho que uma noite de detenção limpando a sala dos troféus dê jeito. – disse Dumbledore calmamente.

- Oito horas hoje na minha sala. – avisou Minerva

- Sendo assim acho que não precisam mais de mim. Posso ir? – perguntou Agatha

- Os dois podem. – respondeu Dumbledore

Sirius deixou Agatha sair primeiro e depois se retirou. Minerva foi a única que permaneceu na sala.

- O que você acha Alvo? – perguntou Minerva

- Sobre os dois?

- Claro. – respondeu a professora

- Jovens cabeças duras, mas há uma faísca entre eles. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo

- Então acho que foi um erro colocá-los juntos nesta detenção. – comentou Minerva

- E por quê?

- Se há realmente uma faísca, esta não pode se transformar em fogo. – disse a mulher

- Não vejo razão que os impeça. – falou Alvo

- Sabe tão bem quanto eu que há uma razão sim. Talvez a mais triste de todas as razões. – protestou Minerva

- O futuro da Agatha quem faz é ela. – disse Dumbledore deixando de sorrir

- Não é tão simples assim Alvo. O futuro dela, não depende só dela. – falou a professora

- Tem razão. Depende do Sirius também. – disse Alvo - E de mais ninguém. - completou ele quando viu que a mulher iria protestar

- Acorde para a realidade Alvo. Mesmo que queiramos que isso aconteça, não será desse jeito. – disse Minerva

- Está prevendo o futuro? Pensei que odiasse Adivinhação. – brincou o diretor

- Tenho que dar aula. Nos vemos mais tarde na reunião. – disse ela se irritando e saindo do escritório.

Depois de todas as aulas, os alunos foram jantar. Sirius voltara ao seu normal de piadas e brincadeiras, mas os marotos estavam quietos.

- Vão ficar me ignorando até quando? – perguntou o cachorro enquanto voltavam ao salão comunal

- Você foi um idiota hoje. – disse Lily sentando ao lado de Tiago

- Vão mesmo ficar do lado daquela...

- Menina? – interrompeu Mila antes que ele pudesse piorar a situação

- Que seja... – falou ele dando de ombros

- Não adianta discutir com ele meninas. – falou Remo

De repente todos pararam de falar quando viram Manu entrar.

- Não precisam parar de falar só porque eu cheguei. Estou saindo da Torre da Grifinória. Não me verão mais aqui. – disse ela subindo para o dormitório provavelmente só para pegar as suas coisas

- Ela vai sair daqui?! Não acredito. – falou Lily aliviada

- Deve estar indo para aonde ela se sinta a vontade. – disse Mila

- O ninho de cobras. – falou Sirius

- Almofadinhas, eu sei que a conversa está boa e que a nossa presença é maravilhosa, mas você não tem que estar na sala da McGonagall às oito? – perguntou Tiago

- Que horas são? – perguntou ele

- Cinco para as oito. – respondeu Remo

- Ah Merlin. – exclamou ele se levantando. – Você não vem Aluado?

- Não vou inspecionar sua detenção Almofadinhas. – disse Remo

- Ruiva? – perguntou ele

- Minha noite de folga. – respondeu Lily beijando Tiago

- E quem vai?

- Não faço idéia. – falou Remo tranquilamente

- Agora vai logo Sirius. – mandou Lily

Sirius saiu correndo em direção ao escritório da professora e quando chegou lá encontrou Agatha sentada junto com Minerva esperando o maroto.

Por um momento Sirius esqueceu que "odiava" a sonserina. Ela estava com uma regata preta, calça jeans, bota e um sobretudo preto que parecia ter calor o suficiente para aquecer dez pessoas. Ele ficou olhando por um tempo para ela, porém a menina não desviou o olhar nem por um minuto.

- Desculpe, estou atrasado. – disse Sirius ofegante

- Dois minutos de atraso. Se passasse mais um aumentaria sua detenção. – falou Minerva deixando Sirius com cara de "Foram só dois minutos". – Agora me acompanhem.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio. Sirius a cada instante olhava para Agatha, mas não era correspondido.

"Por que ela não me olha?" – pensou ele – "Pára tudo Sirius Black. Você não pode estar falando sério. Sentindo falta do olhar da Lestrange?"

- Senhor Black? Quer fazer o favor de voltar para a Terra? – pediu a professora severamente

- Desculpe professora. – falou ele confuso ainda

- Limparão a Sala de Troféus sem magia e sem supervisão. – disse Minerva

- O que? Sem supervisão? – perguntou Sirius

- Sim, sem supervisão. A sala ficará trancada por meio de magia e só se abrirá quando o feitiço achar que a sala está devidamente limpa. – explicou a professora – Por favor entreguem as varinhas.

Os dois deram logo as varinhas para a bruxa e entraram na sala. De repente a pesada porta se fechou bruscamente e Sirius soltou um muxoxo.

- Mais entediante impossível. – murmurou ele

Agatha revirou os olhos ignorando que tivesse ouvido aquilo e pegou um pano junto com um produto de limpeza para começar a polir os troféus.

- Legal e para completar eu fico com a parte da água. – Sirius reclamou

- Desculpe, esqueci que cachorros não gostam de tomar banho. – comentou Agatha o mais fria possível – Água deve te causar pavor.

- Cachorros não gostam de tomar banho sozinho – falou Sirius

- Ah então é por isso que você fede desse jeito. Nunca nenhuma garota quis tomar banho com você. – disse Agatha ainda sem olhar para Sirius

- Tem razão. Elas não gostam de tomar banho comigo. Não teria graça. – disse Sirius se aproximando. – Elas preferem que eu dê banho nelas. – murmurou ele

Agatha continuou na mesma posição, limpando o troféu.

- Não vai se virar para responder? – perguntou Sirius

- Já não acha que foi humilhado demais por hoje? – retrucou ela

- Quer saber o que eu acho? – perguntou Sirius

- Não. – respondeu Agatha virando-se de frente para ele e olhando profundamente dentro de seus olhar para logo depois ir para o outro lado da sala

- Ótimo, não iria te falar mesmo. – falou ele emburrado indo esfregar o chão do lado oposto.

Alguns minutos se passaram, mas Sirius não agüentava mais o tédio.

- Aceita uma dança senhorita? – provocou ele

Agatha apenas revirou os olhos.

- Se não quer, eu danço com o meu amigo, BALDE D'ÁGUA. – falou Sirius começando a rodar pelo salão molhado com o balde cheio.

- Black, você vai acabar caindo. – advertiu a menina

- Preocupada? – perguntou ele

- Adoraria ver você quebrando uma perna, mas não quero limpar isso aqui sozinha. – respondeu Agatha secamente

- Então vou continuar a bailar...

Sirius rodava tranquilamente até que escorregou num pedaço de sabão e a água do balde caiu toda em cima de Agatha.

- Ops. – disse ele quando viu a menina molhada

Agatha não teve reação. Não estava totalmente encharcada, apenas seu casaco havia sido molhado. O frio era o real problema.

- Desculpe eu não tive a ....

- Não chegue perto de mim Black. – disse a menina enquanto tentava torcer o casaco

- É melhor tirar isso. – falou Sirius

- Estou bem assim. – disse Agatha encarando Sirius que se aproximava dela

- Não, não está. Pare de ser orgulhosa uma vez na vida. Se continuar com esse casaco molhado vai congelar. – advertiu Sirius

- Como se sem ele fosse ser diferente. Droga porque tive que ficar sem varinha. – resmungou Agatha

- Me escuta. – disse Sirus fazendo com que Agatha o olhasse. – Ao contrário do que você pensa, não quero seu mal. Então, por favor, tira o casaco.

Agatha ficou surpresa com a calma e o carinho que Sirius havia dito aquilo. Ficou olhando para aqueles olhos azuis e só acordou quando sentiu as mãos de Sirius deslizarem pelo seu ombro carregando junto o casaco.

O toque foi tão delicado que Agatha não se opôs. Nunca havia sentido nada de parecido. Sentiu o vento frio da noite tocar-lhe a pele quando o casaco foi retirado. Mas logo uma sensação de calor e proteção tomou conta dela quando as mãos de Sirius percorreram seus braços agora nus e desprotegidos por causa da regata que vestia.

O menino não desviava os olhos nem por um minuto daquele brilho hipnotizador dos olhos mel de Agatha. Mas a atenção foi desviada quando ele ouviu uma pequena exclamação de Agatha e a menina se afastou.

Sirius entrou em choque quando viu que na pele branca de Agatha havia duas marcas roxas, uma em cada braço.

- Fui eu? – perguntou ele engolindo a seco

Agatha apenas balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Eu estava te machucando e você não disse nada? – falou ele boquiaberto

- Acha mesmo que eu daria o braço a torcer? – perguntou ela se levantando

- Eu fui um grosso, nojento, patético, bruto....

- Calma Sirius. – disse Agatha olhando para ele

- Eu nunca fiz isso com ninguém. Abomino qualquer um que faça. E olha como está o seu braço! – falou Sirius realmente desesperado

- Não precisa fazer tanto drama. – disse Agatha se aproximando dele – Garanto a você que já tive machucados bem piores.

- Você e seus mistérios... – disse Sirius chegando mais perto

- Machucados na alma e no coração são piores que esses hematomas. – falou ela

- Evasiva como sempre. – comentou Sirius

- Há coisas que você não pode saber. – falou Agatha

- Porém há coisas que seus olhos não escondem. – disse Sirius chegando cada vez mais perto

Agatha quando ouviu Sirius falar isso virou o rosto. Mas Sirius pegou delicadamente o rosto da menina e a fez encará-lo de novo.

- Eu não sei o que estou sentindo. – confessou Sirius – Uma hora tenho vontade de te matar e outra hora só quero tirar você do lugar frio onde você vive e te envolver nos meus braços.

- Não vivo em lugar frio nenhum. O salão comunal da Sonserina tem lareira. – disse Agatha se afastando

- Sabe muito bem que não é disso que estou falando. O lugar frio aonde você vive é a prisão que você mesma se encarcerou. – falou Sirius voltando a se aproximar

- Você não me conhece... Não pode sentir isso. É só mais um jogo para ficar com mais uma garota. – disse Agatha

- Não, não te conheço, mas algo dentro de mim me faz te conhecer. E você não é só mais uma. – falou Sirius

- Não foi isso o que você disse para mim naquele dia...

- Nada do que eu te disse antes foi verdade. Sabe muito bem disso. – disse ele

- Isso não é real. Estamos confundindo as coisas... – falou Agatha.

Embora ela não tivesse mudado o tom de voz frio e distante, Sirius já não o ouvia dessa forma.

- Então olha nos meus olhos e me diz que estamos confundindo. – falou Sirius

Sirius foi se aproximando devagar, calmamente e não desviava o olhar nem por um minuto. Como poderia sentir algo assim tão repentino por alguém? Nunca havia se comportado daquele jeito. A única coisa que ele queria no momento era que o tempo parasse.

Mesmo sabendo que não era certo, Agatha não conseguia parar ele. E Sirius sentia-se como um pedaço de ferro sendo puxado para um grande imã. Ele chegou próximo e colou sua testa na dela. As respirações estavam ofegantes e desreguladas. Consciências a parte eles queria aquilo, mais do que qualquer um.

- Sirius.... – pediu Agatha, mas mesmo que sua consciência pedisse para impedi-lo, ela não pode detê-lo

Ele roçou o nariz no dela e levemente tocou-lhe os lábios. Como eram doces, quentes e receptivos. Como era bom estar com ela finalmente em seus braços. Agatha deixava se guiar pelas sensações que o beijo calmo e envolvente de Sirius lhe fazia. Agatha correspondia o beijo da mesma forma. Quando de repente ela ouviu um grito e se afastou dele ofegante.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele preocupado

- Preciso sair daqui. O mais rápido possível. – respondeu Agatha soando frio se sentando no chão com a mão na cabeça

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Sirius mais uma vez

- Preciso falar com Dumbledore AGORA! – gritou Agatha com dor por ainda estar ouvindo aquele grito

Sirius pegou o pedaço de espelho no bolso.

- PONTAS. PONTAS SEU VEADO INUTIL APARECE LOGO– gritou ele e Tiago apareceu assustado

- O que foi Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago

- Preciso que a Mila vá chamar Dumbledore, o Aluado chame a Minerva e você venha aqui me tirar desse lugar

- Almofadinhas... – Tiago ia falar, mas quando ouviu o grito de dor de Agatha resolveu ir correndo fazer o que o amigo havia pedido

- Fica calma. Eles já estão vindo. – disse Sirius apoiando a cabeça da menina em seu colo.

Agatha tentava se controlar, mas Sirius havia deixado ela sem a concentração necessária para travar a mente. Agora havia sido tarde demais, a mente dela estava aberta e ela podia ouvir os gritos agonizantes de alguém.

- Almofadinhas. – Tiago chamou do outro lado da porta

- Abre logo essa porta! A Agatha está passando mal. – gritou Sirius enquanto tentava manter Agatha acordada.

- Alohomora. – Sirius ouviu Tiago dizer – Não funciona!

- Me dá licença amor. SIRIUS SE AFASTA. [i] Bombarda [/i] – gritou Lily

Quase no mesmo instante em que Lilian explodiu a porta, Dumbledore acompanhado de Mila e Minerva acompanhada de Remo apareceram no lugar.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou a professora enquanto o diretor já se dirigia a menina quase desacordada no chão.

- Agatha.... Me diz o que aconteceu. – pediu o diretor

- Não conseguimos Alvo, ele acabou de matar Cássio e Karla Miravelle e... – disse Agatha fechando os olhos

- Agatha! – chamou Dumbledore

- Uma criança se escondeu. Ele sabe e está procurando. Precisa ir para lá o mais rápido possível. – gritou Agatha

Dumbledore se levantou com urgência.

- Minerva leve a Agatha para a enfermaria. Voldemort acabou de atacar a casa dos Miravelle. – falou o diretor – Lilian, Tiago, Mirella e Remo venham comigo. Começa aqui a primeira missão de vocês. Sirius cuide dela.

Todos concordaram em silêncio preocupados e logo depois saíram correndo acompanhando o diretor. Agatha olhou para Sirius que afagava os seus cabelos na esperança de deixá-la acordada.

A menina abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu e desmaiou.

Agatha acordou uma hora depois na enfermaria. Estava aquecida e se sentia muito melhor. Permaneceu de olhos fechados por um momento imaginando que estaria sozinha. Mas quando seus sentidos ficaram aguçados ela sentiu que sua mão direita estava mais quente que qualquer outra parte do corpo.

Abriu então os olhos devagar com medo de que pudesse ser um sonho, mas deparou-se com Sirius lhe encarando enquanto apertava firme sua mão.

- Que bom que acordou. – disse ele sorrindo

- Você não precisava estar aqui...

- Não conseguiria ficar esperando noticias. – falou Sirius

- Alguém pode nos ver. – disse Agatha sentando-se na cama

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Sirius assustado

- Indo embora. Snape não pode duvidar que passei mal. E a essa hora eu já tinha que ter saído da detenção. – respondeu Agatha seriamente

- Por que ele te vigia tanto? Por que você passou mal daquele jeito? Por que você conseguiu ouvir Voldemort matando aquelas pessoas? – Sirius perguntou tudo de uma vez, ele tinha mais um milhão de perguntas, mas preferiu se limitar

- Muitas perguntas de uma só vez. Não posso te responder nenhuma. – respondeu Agatha desviando o olhar

- Um dia irá me contar a verdade então?

- Um dia todos saberão. – garantiu a menina

- Senhorita Lestrange! Continue deitada! – mandou Madame Pomfrey chegando no local.

- Mas senhora, eu preciso ir antes que...

- Neste momento todos os seus amigos da sonserina estão pensando que a senhorita foi atacada pelo senhor Black durante uma discurssão e por causa de um feitiço mal feito acabou os dois na enfermaria. Recomendo então que o senhor Black deite-se também e parece realmente doente. – explicou a enfermeira enquanto ajudava Agatha se acomodar novamente na cama.

- Suponho que quem errou o feitiço fui eu. – disse Sirius rindo enquanto se deitava

- Claro. O senhor não recebeu o mesmo treinamento que a senhorita Lestrange. – disse a enfermeira

- E todos sabem que você é meio desastrado. – provocou Agatha

- Bom, agora descansem. Sonserinos e Grifinórios foram proibidos de entrar aqui. Portanto podem ficar tranqüilos. E vão logo dormir!– avisou Madame Pomfrey

Assim que a enfermeira saiu Sirius se levantou de sua cama e foi em direção a Agatha.

- Não ouviu a parte do "Vão Logo Dormir?" – perguntou Agatha ficando mole só de ver Sirius se aproximar

- Na verdade em alguns momentos fico meio surdo. – respondeu Sirius sentado na beirada da cama da menina.

- Então eu te lembro... – falou Agatha respirando para repetir o que Madame Pomfrey havia dito, mas Sirius colocou o dedo em cima de seus lábios.

- Só se falar no meu ouvido. – disse Sirius sedutoramente

Agatha suspirou em sinal de impaciência e se aproximou do ouvido de Sirius, mas quando abriu a boca para falar foi mal uma vez interrompida. Agora não pelo toque delicado do dedo de Sirius, mas sim pelo toque quente dos lábios do maroto.

O beijo era diferente do primeiro, agora era mais envolvente, mais sedutor. Sirius beijava Agatha com um fervor diferente. Seus lábios desejavam um ao outro enquanto suas línguas dançavam graciosamente no mesmo compasso.

Minutos depois a menina se afastou ofegante.

- Sirius não podemos... – disse Agatha tristemente

- Se não vai me dar uma explicação, também não me diz que não. – falou ele beijando a menina novamente

Depois de beijar a menina Sirius se afastou.

- Agora eu acho melhor você se deitar e descansar. – disse ele

- Não vou conseguir dormir até eles voltarem. – falou a menina

- Quando eles chegarem eu te acordo. – garantiu Sirius- Agora durma.

Agatha olhou para ele e se deitou. Ainda tentou lutar contra o sono, mas era difícil não dormir levando em consideração o cansaço e Sirius estar acariciando os seus cabelos. Então logo Agatha foi vencida pelo sono e adormeceu.

Sirius ficou perdido olhando para a serenidade da menina. Ela era fria e forte, mas ao mesmo tempo mostrava uma delicadeza de uma boneca de porcelana.

- O que você tanto esconde? – perguntou ele enquanto contornava o rosto dela


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18: A verdadeira história

Quando os membros da Ordem voltaram foram direto à enfermaria. Ao chegarem encontraram Sirius dormindo sentado apenas com a cabeça na barriga de Agatha e segurando a mão da menina.

-O que isso significa? – perguntou Remo assustado ao ver a cena

- Ouso a dizer que é mais complexo do que pode parecer. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo

Sirius abriu os olhos e viu os amigos parados olhando a belíssima cena e se levantou com o susto.

Agatha dormia tranquilamente quando acordou com um susto de algum peso saindo de cima dela. Já era de manhã quando viu parados a sua frente Dumbledore, Lilian, Remo, Mila e Tiago com um menino nos braços. Ele parecia estar dormindo.

- Por aqui senhor Potter. – ela ouviu a voz de Madame Pomfrey dizer

Agatha se ergueu para ver melhor o menino que Tiago colocava para deitar na cama da frente.

- Como foi lá? – perguntou ela com a voz distante olhando o menino

- Não havia mais ninguém na casa a não ser ele e os corpos dos pais. – respondeu Dumbledore

- Como foi que ele desistiu tão fácil?- falou Agatha mais para si mesma do que para os outros

- Talvez tenha percebido que ele era só uma criança. – disse Mila sentando na cama ao lado junto com Remo

- Ele nunca distinguiu idade. – falou Agatha

- Como sabe tanto dele? – perguntou Lily

- Ele pensa que eu sou uma garotinha ingênua, mas sei mais dele do que pensa. – falou Agatha baixinho como se estivesse apenas pensando alto.

- Esse é o perigo Agatha. Você sabe demais. – disse Dumbledore olhando para a menina

Agatha desviou o olhar do menino que dormia serenamente e olhou para o bruxo. Ambos se encararam por um tempo e todos ficaram em silêncio.

- Dumby o que vamos fazer com o menino? – perguntou Sirius

- A avó materna já foi chamada. Deve chegar a tarde. – respondeu o diretor

- Pensei que ele passaria o Natal aqui. – disse ele

- Não, será melhor passar com alguém da família, depois de tanta dor é tudo o que ele precisa. –falou Dumbledore

O menino começou a despertar e Lily se aproximou dele.

- Bom dia. – disse a ruiva beijando a testa do menino

- Bom dia. – falou ele bocejando

- Vem aqui, vou te apresentar dois amigos meus. – falou Lily pegando o menino pela mão. – Este é Sirius Black e esta é Agatha Lestrange.

- Lestrange? – perguntou o menino que tinha por volta de seus 8 anos se escondendo atrás de Lilian – Meus pais estavam falando de um Lestrange quando aqueles homens chegaram à nossa casa.

- Não sou amiga daquelas pessoas. – disse Agatha

O menino apenas acenou com a cabeça. O silêncio se instalou mais uma vez no local, até que um barulho um tanto estranho cortou o ambiente.

- Tem alguém com fome. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo

- E pelo visto tem o estomago do Rabicho. – brincou Sirius

- Desculpe. – disse o menino envergonhado

- Não ligue para esse cachorro idiota, vamos logo tomar café. – falou Tiago

Todos se encaminharam até a saída da enfermaria quando perceberam que Agatha não havia levantado da cama.

- Você não vem? – perguntou Sirius

- Não posso sair daqui com vocês. Podem ir na frente. – respondeu a menina rapidamente

Sirius ainda ficou um tempo olhando para ela, mas Agatha se levantou e de costas começou a se "endireitar".

- Vamos Almofadinhas. – chamou Tiago olhando preocupado para a cara do amigo

- Claro, vamos. – disse Sirius saindo do lugar

- Depois precisamos conversar. – falou Tiago antes de se juntarem com os outros.

Lilian, Alice e Mila estavam paparicando Ralph Miravelle. O menino estava abatido e triste, mas as três tentavam de tudo para alegrá-lo, mesmo em meio a tanta dor.

- Assim vou ficar com ciúmes. – brincou Tiago vendo que as meninas não lhe davam atenção e principalmente ignoraram o comentário.

- Agora pode nos explicar o que estava acontecendo. – murmurou Remo

- Nada, só tinha ficado preocupado com ela. – mentiu Sirius

Ele não sabia se era certo contar para os amigos o que havia acontecido. Fora só um beijo, tudo bem alguns beijos, é verdade, mas era realmente aquilo que estava deixando-o confuso. Já havia beijado várias meninas, mas nenhuma como aquela.

Tiago falava alguma coisa que Sirius não ouvia graças ao fato de estar completamente aéreo e perdido em seus pensamentos. O maroto só voltou a terra quando seus olhos antes perdidos encontraram algo para olhar.

Agatha estava entrando pela porta do Salão Comunal com toda a sua pose de frieza e soberba, acompanhada de Snape. Sem perceber Sirius cerrou os punhos quando viu que Agatha o olhara e Snape havia segurado pelos braços até a outra mesa.

- Sei muito bem o caminho e consigo andar sozinha Snape. – eles ouviram Agatha dizer enquanto ela ia em direção a mesa da Sonserina.

Logo Dumbledore se levantou e todos se calaram.

- Bom dia. Como sabem a partir de sexta todos entrarão de férias. As férias de natal começam sexta-feira e os alunos que forem permanecer no castelo devem dar o nome para a diretora de sua casa. aos que vão Boa Festas, aos que ficam, Aproveitaremos Juntos. Obrigado. – disse Dumbledore logo depois se sentando.

- Vocês vão ficar? – perguntou Rabicho

- Eu vou. – responderam todos rindo

- Eu não, minha mãe... ela... quer... – começou Rabicho

- Que você vá ficar com ela. Que fofinho. – disse Tiago rindo

- É. – falou Pedro sem graça

- Acho que seremos apenas nós. – comentou Lily

- Por quê? – perguntou Sirius

- Com tudo o que está acontecendo as pessoas querem ficar mais tempo com a família, aproveitar antes que algo aconteça. – respondeu a ruiva com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não fica assim meu amor. – disse Tiago abraçando a menina

-É ruiva não fique assim. Veja pelo lado bom se for desse jeito, vai ser melhor. Teremos o castelo só para nós. – falou Sirius

- Isso é verdade. Nem mesmo o Snape vai ficar. – disse Rabicho e logo depois ficou quieto como se tivesse falado alguma coisa de errada.

- O Snape não vai ficar? – perguntou Lily

- E o que interessa? Menos duas semanas sem aquele pedaço de Ranho. – comemorou Sirius

- Você não está entendendo. O Snape nunca passa as férias fora da escola. Você não conhece a família dele, qualquer um preferiria ficar o mais longe o possível. – disse Lily

- Como é que consegue sentir pena daquele traste?! – falou Tiago irritado

- Não estou defendendo ninguém Tiago. Só estou falando que é estranho ele não passar aqui no castelo levando em conta a família que tem. – defendeu-se Lily

- Dane-se a família dele! Dane-se ele! Por que você se importa? – perguntou o maroto cada vez mais bravo

- Tiago o que a Lilian quer dizer é que...

- Que o Snape é apenas mais um incompreendido e que já sofreu muito na vida. A única vez em que tudo melhorou foi quando conheceu uma linda ruiva de olhos verdes e pensou que podia amar E SER AMADO. – Tiago já não falava mais, gritava.

O salão Principal todo olhava para ele e Snape tentava ir para socá-lo, mas era segurado por Manu.

- CALA A BOCA PONTAS. - Berrou Sirius mais alto que pode e Tiago ficou quieto

Lilian se levantou em silêncio.

- Aonde vai Lily? – perguntou Remo preocupado enquanto Sirius mandava Tiago calar a boca

- Para a aula. E por favor, só me chamem quando meu namorado voltar. Porque esse trasgo na minha frente eu não quero ver. – disse Lilian e logo depois saiu andando

O pequeno Ralph viu a cena espantado, mas Alice e Mila tiveram que acalmá-lo, então não puderam ir atrás de Lilian.

- Você é um idiota. – disse Sirius

- A Lily... estava... defendendo aquele....

- Não Pontas, ela só estava querendo dizer que se Snape não ia para casa e não iria ficar no castelo ele poderia ir para algum lugar com os amiguinhos... – disse Remo

- E sabemos muito bem o que esses amiguinhos são. – completou Mila

- Então ela só queria...

- Falar que provavelmente ele ficará numa reunião ou preparação de comensais por duas semanas. – disse Frank pela primeira vez

- Sou um idiota. – falou ele

- Eu já tinha dito isso. – comentou Sirius

- Vou falar com ela.... – disse Tiago se levantando

- Não vai não. Ela está com mais raiva do que você possa imaginar. – disse Alice

- Com licença, mas agora o pequeno Ralph precisa ir para o meu escritório esperar pela avó. – informou Dumbledore

- Adeus mocinho e se cuida. – disse Mila sorrindo

- Manda um beijo para a tia ruiva. – falou o menino que de tanto ouvir Sirius chamar Lilian de ruiva começou a chamá-la assim.

- Mandaremos. – disseram todos

- Agora vão para a aula e... Tiago. – falou Dumbledore

- Sim padrinho. – disse o menino

- A Lilian é sua, independentemente do que você pense, ela é apenas sua. – falou o diretor saindo com o pequeno Ralph

- Agora ele te deixou pior não foi? – perguntou Sirius

- Muito. – respondeu Tiago se levantando

- VALEU DUMBY. – gritou Sirius fazendo todos rirem e Tiago bufar de raiva

- Quem manda ser um veado ciumento. – falou Remo rindo

Tiago apenas ignorou os comentários e saiu em direção a sala de feitiços. Quando chegou viu Lily sentada já com uma menina da Lufa-Lufa. Amos Diggory estava logo atrás olhando para a menina fervorosamente, o que deixou Tiago com mais raiva.

- Se acalme Pontas, sua namorada é linda, chama a atenção de qualquer um. – Sirius disse quando viu o amigo ficar vermelho

- Preciso falar com ela. – murmurou ele

- Acho melhor arrumar um tempo para fazer isso, porque a Pimentinha está com raiva. – disse Rabicho sentando-se na frente de Tiago

- E já chega de gritaria por hoje. – falou Mila

Tiago assistiu a aula sem prestar atenção. Lilian saiu da aula disposta a não falar com o maroto, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Me perdoa. – disse ele

- Aqui não é a hora nem o lugar. Ao contrário de você sei muito bem aonde devo ou não discutir algo sobre meu relacionamento. – falou Lily se desvencilhando da mão de Tiago

E assim se passou o dia todo. Tiago com a maior cara de cachorro abandonado (fato que Sirius gostava de lembrar sendo: "vou passar a cobrar direitos autorais").

A noite chegou e Tiago foi correndo em direção a ruiva que estava olhando pela janela do salão comunal a neve que caia lentamente do lado de fora do castelo

Como se ela fosse sair correndo dali ele a abraçou por trás e apoiou o queixo no ombro da menina. Esperava alguma relutância, mas ela continuou na mesma posição, o que para Tiago havia sido sinal verde para continuar.

- Eu te amo. Nunca fui assim, não sou assim. Mas é que ...- murmurou ele, mas perdeu as palavras

- Sempre que o assunto é Severo Snape você se transforma. – completou Lily

- É. – concordou ele tristemente

Não queria ser daquele jeito, mas o ciúme sempre falava mais alto.

- É incrível como você se sente mais ameaçado pelo Snape do que pelo Amos. – disse Lily sem se virar para ele

- O Snape nunca te magoou. – disse Tiago instintivamente

- Nunca me tocou você quer dizer. – Lily corrigiu

- Por favor, me perdoa. – pediu Tiago a abraçando com a maior força que podia conseguir naquele momento, a força do seu amor.

Lilian se virou e ficou de frente para ele. Seus olhos brilhavam. Ela havia chorado, não tinha duvidas.

- Eu te perdôo. Só te peço uma coisa. Nunca mais duvide do que eu sinto. – disse ela

Tiago tomou seu rosto em suas mãos.

- Nunca. – falou ele antes de beijá-la docemente

Sirius estava sentado no sofá com o olhar e o pensamento perdido. Remo e Mila se beijavam no sofá e Tiago e Lilian já haviam feito as pazes. Frank devia estar se amassando com Alice em algum canto e Pedro devia estar dando um pega bonito numa torta de chocolate.

Afinal o que ele estava realmente sentindo? Precisava de um tempo, precisava respirar, precisava conversar com alguém. - "Dumbledore" – pensou ele e rapidamente se levantou e foi em direção ao escritório. Chegou e viu a porta entreaberta, e dentro da sala escutou vozes conversando.

- Por favor, Alvo, você pode inventar alguma coisa. – disse uma voz chorosa

- Nunca pensei que viveria para vê-la chorando minha querida. – falou o diretor

- Será que não percebe o pânico que eu estou? E se ele resolver me contar de seus planos? – perguntou ela

- Planos que você já conhece. – respondeu Dumbledore

- Mas quando forem realmente revelados para mim .... será o ... – a voz desesperada começou a dizer, mas não ousou terminar

- Não diga o fim. – falou Dumbledore tranquilamente. – Dará tudo certo

- Tenho medo do que pode acontecer...

- Não irá acontecer nada com você. – disse o diretor calmamente

- Não é comigo. Tenho medo pelo...

- Por mim Agatha? – perguntou Sirius entrando na sala e vendo a menina em seu famoso canto escuro

- Sirius?! – falou ela surpresa

- Vai me contar a verdade agora ou vou ter que descobrir sozinho porque você teme pela minha vida? – perguntou ele encarando a menina firmemente

Agatha enxugou as lágrimas. Não adiantava mais, Sirius havia visto que ela não era tão forte quanto parecia. Mesmo assim por força do hábito a velha expressão fria e superior voltou à menina.

- Acho melhor contar com todos presentes. – disse ela encarando Sirius firmemente

Em questão de minutos todos os membros da Ordem (os que estavam no castelo e em treinamento). Todos olhavam confusos para Agatha.

- Antes de mais nada sinto muito ter mentido para vocês e escondido toda a verdade. Vocês tinham o direito de saber desde o começo, mas não sou uma Grifinória e tive medo de contar a verdade. – falou Agatha

- Seja o que for Agatha, estaremos do seu lado. – disse Lily

Agatha olhou para Sirius, mas o viu olhá-la de um jeito diferente.

- Pode continuar querida. – falou Minerva

- Quando eu nasci a minha mãe morreu no parto. Então minha tia ficou com a dura tarefa de ajudar meu pai e minha avó na criação de dois filhos. Porém nunca recebi o mínimo de carinho ou atenção. Era apenas olhada como uma grande bruxa, com grandes poderes e uma inteligência em combate mais do que satisfatória. Aos seis anos eu não demonstrava sinais de afeto por ninguém. Não retribuía olhares ou carinhos. E para a minha família isso significava que eu já nascera com o amor pelas trevas, motivo de orgulho. Então um certo dia um homem de boa aparência e cabelos negros apareceu na minha casa e depois de horas conversando com os meus queridos familiares decidiu o meu destino. – disse Agatha sem conseguir encarar nenhum deles

- Você não é um objeto para eles decidirem quando e como será o seu futuro. – falou Alice indignada

- Não disseram isso a eles. – comentou Agatha amargamente

- Afinal o que ele queria? – perguntou Rabicho

- Minha mão em casamento. – respondeu Agatha

- Mas você tinha apenas seis anos. – falou Mila

- Seis anos e um comportamento que ele queria, além de ser sangue-puro e de família nobre. Ao completar dezessete me tornaria uma bela bruxa fria– disse ela

- Então você é prometida para outro. – disse Tiago olhando para Sirius

- Ele faz questão de nos manter ligados. Tenta invadir minha mente para que eu possa ver o que ele sempre faz. Acha que assim me sentirei segura perto dele. É claro que eu tento ao máximo fazer com que isso não aconteça e só fracasso quando me distraio realmente. – falou Agatha

- Quem é esse cara? – perguntou Sirius mais sério que o normal e temendo pela resposta

Agatha abaixou a cabeça e uma lágrima silenciosa caiu em seu rosto

- Lord Voldemort. – respondeu ela

Lilian soltou um grito abafado, Mila segurou a mão de Remo com força, Alice abaixou a cabeça tristemente. Os meninos ficaram de boca aberta. O único que não teve reação fora Sirius.

- Eu nunca pensei que ele quisesse se casar um dia, ter uma família. – falou Frank

- Não pense que ele quer um herdeiro, não é isso e ele já deixou claro. Ele não quer que eu saiba, mas acabei descobrindo todos os planos dele. Esse casamento para ele é apenas para ter alguém ao seu lado incondicionalmente. – explicou Agatha

- Como assim? - todos perguntaram

Agatha virou de costas para todos, não conseguiria encarar Sirius

- Após me ter como mulher ele pretende lançar um feitiço que me una a ele para sempre. Eu posso dar a minha vida no lugar de alguma pessoa. Ele quer que eu faça isso caso ele precise. Porém para me forçar só tem um jeito – disse Agatha

- Ele tem que...

- Ser o primeiro homem da minha vida. Caso ao contrário o feitiço não adiantará de nada. – falou a menina

- Então é fácil. É só você se entregar a alguém. – disse Rabicho

- Você é uma anta Rabicho. – disse Remo com raiva

- É claro que nunca vai fazer. Pelo menos não se não gostar da pessoa. – falou Lily

- Se eu me entregar a alguém ele me mata. O que não seria nada ruim. Mas o maior problema é que mataria ele e quem mais tivesse em seu caminho. Meu destino é simples: tenho que me casar e me tornar mulher de Lord Voldemort. – falou Agatha escondendo o rosto

- E se você se apaixonar? – perguntou Mila

- Isso só acarretará sofrimento. – respondeu Agatha

- A gente pode achar um jeito! – falou Lily desesperada

A idéia de alguém viver para sempre ao lado de Voldemort lhe dava nojo.

- Vamos arrumar um jeito Lilian. Estamos trabalhando nisso, mas creio que precisaremos da ajuda de todos vocês. – disse Dumbledore extremamente sério

- Faremos tudo o que for possível. – garantiu Tiago

- Então não há porque se preocupar. – falou o diretor sorrindo

Agatha não estava preocupada com os olhares piedosos que estavam em cima dela. Estava preocupada com o olhar frio que Sirius lhe dirigia. Certo que era o mesmo olhar que ela estava, mas o dele tinha uma intensidade maior. O azul oceânico os olhos do maroto a fazia sentir como se estivesse mergulhando num mar frio onde estacas de gelo perfuravam seu corpo.

- Agatha, o que você diz? – perguntou Frank

- Desculpe estava distraída. – respondeu a menina voltando sua atenção para os amigos

- Estávamos dizendo que você pode usar como argumento de querer ficar no castelo o fato de você não ser uma comensal e sim uma espiã, e poderia ficar observando os membros da Ordem. – disse Remo

- Isso pode dar certo. – murmurou ela um pouco confiante – Obrigada por tudo. – disse ela antes de sair da sala

- Almofadinhas. – chamou Tiago, mas o garoto ainda ficou quieto

- Sirius. – tentou Alice

- ALMOFADINHAS! – berrou Remo e o maroto acordou

- O que foi!? – perguntou ele

- Vamos embora? – propôs Tiago sarcasticamente

- Vamos. – disse ele já saindo pela porta sem se despedir.

- É impressão minha ou o Almofadinhas ficou bem triste com essa noticia? – perguntou Rabicho

- Ele só está confuso, depois vai saber o que fazer. – respondeu Dumbledore. – Boa noite

- Noite. – falaram todos juntos e saíram


	19. Péssimas notícias!

Gente, aconteceu uma coisa horrível, a Babi perdeu todos os arquivos de todas as fics dela e ainda ñ tinha terminado de me mandar todos os caps, ela ta tentando ver se uma menina pra quem ela mandou as fics ainda tem os arquivos, mas ela acha improvável, mas vamos torcer, dedinhos cruzados todo mundo.

Bjs, feliz ano novo!


End file.
